EDLR
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: EXO [ BaekYeol ] - La vie de Baekhyun est réglé comme du papier à musique. Bon élève, il vise une université prestigieuse, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Chanyeol. Mais alors qu'ils viennent tous les deux de rentrer en dernière année de lycée, Baekhyun n'aurait jamais imaginé que tous cela puisse changer. Alcool, drogue, sexe. Sa vie ne sera bientôt plus jamais la même.
1. Chapter 1

******. - . - .**

**E.D.L.R.**

******. - . - .**

* * *

**Pairing :** BaekYeol - ChanBaek [EXO]

**Autres groupes/personnages présents** : SHINee - INFINITE  
( la liste s'agrandira avec le temps)

**Raiting :** 18+

**Disclaimer :** Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

**Note :** Après avoir écrit "Phone", je me lance dans une fiction un peu plus sérieuse et adulte (j'espère que cela aura cet effet là). Si vous aimez, n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage. Les commentaires aident les auteurs à avancer. Merci ~

_Chanson : Three Days Grace - Over and over._

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Une prison venimeuse**

.

.

.

" _Nous sommes les enfants de la révolution. Pas de chef, pas de règles. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est ça qui est vraiment fun._ "

.

.

"_ I feel it everyday it's all the same_  
_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_  
_I've tried everything to get away_  
_So here I go again_ "

.

.

La chanson brisa le silence ambiant de la petite chambre d'étudiant. Une touffe brune émergea de sous la couette et tapa énergiquement sur le réveil afin de l'éteindre. Pas que la musique ne lui plaisait pas, bien au contraire, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il était l'heure de se lever.  
C'était un rituel pour lui. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique.

Quittant son lit en baillant, Baekhyun prit les vêtements qui trainaient sur la chaise de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se lava rapidement et enfila son uniforme. La pantalon droit, à hauteur de la taille. La chemise blanche, parfaitement immaculée et repassée. La cravate mise impeccablement et les chaussures noires cirées. Pour ce lycéen, il était primordial d'avoir un look irréprochable en sortant de chez lui.

Il essaya de coiffer ses cheveux, et c'était probablement son seul soucis. Ils lui rendaient la vie impossible. Car ses cheveux, raides comme des baguettes, tombaient sur son front et sa nuque et faisait de sa tête une grosse boule ronde. C'était en grande partie à cause de ça qu'il n'aimait pas son visage. Enfin, en partie.  
Car même si Baekhyun n'osait pas l'avouer, il était complexé par son physique.

La sonnerie de son téléphone brisa encore une fois le silence et le brun savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Chanyeol. Son meilleur ami.

Ils se connaissaient depuis déjà quelques années et ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Ils ont tout fait pour se retrouver dans le même lycée et priaient chaque année pour être dans la même classe. Tous deux venant de la campagne, ils ont du travailler encore plus dur pour être accepter à Séoul.  
Les parents de Chanyeol avaient de l'argent, mais ceux de Baekhyun n'avaient pas pu financer le voyage. Il a du obtenir les meilleurs résultats et avoir une bourse. L'appartement était prit en charge également par le lycée (grâce à la bourse scolaire), même si de temps en temps, le brun trouvait un petit boulot à coté.

De Pabo Chan :  
"_ Je suis en bas_ "

Baekhyun se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, essayant en vain de donner du volume à ses cheveux. Il abandonna bien vite et descendit rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Comme chaque matin, Chanyeol l'attendait devant son immeuble. Ils n'habitaient pas très loin, l'un de l'autre, et marchaient ensemble jusqu'au lycée. Baekhyun descendit rapidement les escaliers et fut accueillit par une paire de bras. Son imbécile de géant de meilleur ami, trop tactile à son gout. Il soupira pour la forme mais se laissa faire.  
Chanyeol le dépassait d'une demi-tête, mieux valait ne pas essayer de s'extraire de sa poigne. Les cheveux roux, ou plutôt une grosse touffe qu'il changeait tous les jours. Baekhyun l'enviait pour ça. Le plus grand arrivait à les friser, les lisser, les laisser en arrière, faire un frange de coté. Bref, tout lui allait parfaitement bien.

Pour ne rien cacher, Chanyeol avait pas mal de succès dans leur lycée. Parmi les filles, bien entendu. Mais aussi il avait beaucoup d'amis. Il était amusant et les gens cherchaient sa compagnie. A coté, le brun semblait fade. Cependant, pas une seule fois, le roux ne l'avait laisser. Bientôt 6 ans d'amitié, ça ne s'oubliait pas si aisément.

- Alors Baek, prêt pour la rentrée ?

- Oui. Enfin non.

Chanyeol rigola et son ami continua.

- Tu te rend compte qu'on va sur notre année de Terminal ?

- On se fait vieux.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, se rappelant que la vie passait bien trop vite à leurs gouts.

- T'as regardé quoi à la télé hier soir finalement ?

Baekhyun lui avait dit qu'il hésité entre deux films, mais avait finalement opté pour le meilleur.

- Hmm ... American Nightmare il ne semble.

Le roux s'arrêta d'un coup sec, la bouche grande ouverte.

- T'as pas osé !

Baekhyun lui tira la langue et commença à s'enfuir en courant. Momentanément, il avait oublié un détail. Un gros détail. Les jambes de son meilleur ami et sa vitesse. En effet, il n'était pas dans le club de football américain pour rien. Chanyeol le rattrapa bien vite et le tapa à l'arrière du crâne.

- Espèce de traire, râlait-il. On s'était promis de le voir ensemble.

Le brun se frotta la tête. Il lui avait fait mal cet imbécile.

- Je rigolais.

Le roux plissa les yeux, le toisa d'un air méfiant.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Le plus petit lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- On le regardera ce week-end si tu veux. Chez moi. J'achète les boissons.

- Ça marche !

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Chanyeol pour retrouver le sourire.

Presque tous les week-end, les deux meilleurs amis se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre. La plupart du temps chez Baekhyun puisque celui-ci vivait seul. Ils jouaient aux jeux vidéos, regardaient des films d'horreurs, manger des pizzas et ensuite ils dormaient dans le même lit. Ils choisissaient à l'avance qui payait les boissons et qui payaient la bouffe. C'était une sorte de rituel.  
Et même s'ils dormaient tous les deux dans le même lit, parfois l'un sur l'autre, ils n'y avaient absolument rien entre eux. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, et cela leur suffisait amplement.

- Le stress monte, fit Chanyeol alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le lycée.

Un peu plus loin, sur les pancartes étaient affichées leurs classes respectives.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on est pas ensemble ?

Le grand roux commençait à paniquer.

- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Baekhyun.

Il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le roux acquiesça et ils se séparèrent.

- Bonne chance, soufflèrent les deux amis.

Là aussi, c'était une sorte de rituel entre eux. A chaque rentrée, le premier jour, ils allaient regarder chacun de leurs cotés leurs classes, priant pour à nouveau être dans la même. Et à chaque fois, ils se retrouvaient un peu plus tard et se sautaient dans les bras.  
Les professeurs avaient déjà essayé de les séparer, mais ils voyaient bien que les deux amis avaient trop besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Baekhyun se planta devant le panneau d'affichage, louchant sur son nom. 3-B. Salle 112. Ok.

Il monta jusqu'au premier étage et chercha des yeux sa nouvelle classe. A l'intérieur, il ne vit pas son géant de meilleur ami et eut un pincement au coeur. Du calme, il allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Pas de quoi paniquer.

- Tiens, salut Baekhyun.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Luhan et Xiumin. Deux mecs qui étaient aussi dans l'équipe de football du lycée. Des amis de Chanyeol.

- Salut.

- Yeol n'est pas encore là ? Tu sais dans quelle classe il est ? Demanda le blond aux yeux de biches.

- Non.

Le brun ne s'étendit pas sur la conversation. En premier, parce qu'il ne les aimait pas. En second, il avait des crampes rien qu'en pensant qu'il allait peut-être passer une année scolaire sans le géant.

La cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard et Baekhyun se sentit presque fondre en larme. Comment allait-il faire sans son seul repère ? Sa bouche se tordit pour réprimer un sanglot. Il était un homme, il ne devait pas pleurer pour ça. Et pourtant, comment ferait-il sans son ami à ses cotés ? Il se sentait déjà bien seul.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Baekhyun s'attendait à voir le professeur arriver. A la place, un grand roux apparut avec un sourire de débile.

- Espèce de crétin ! Hurlait le brun en se levant de sa chaise.

Chanyeol rigola et s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une partit de la classe les regarda de manière attendrissante, habitué aux démonstrations affectives entre les deux amis.

- T'as vu, on est encore ensemble.

- Abruti.

.

.

Le soir-même, Baekhyun rentra directement après les cours en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ses pieds étaient légers et il balançait son sac tout en marchant. Il était heureux. Dès la rentrée pourtant, c'était un fait rare. Chanyeol était dans sa classe. Pendant un an ils allaient encore pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre avant l'université. Les professeurs devraient les supporter pendant 10 mois, pour leurs plus grands malheurs.  
Bien évidement, le brun exagérait à ce propos. Ils n'étaient pas si terribles, mais plutôt agités, ou bruyants.

En plus, aujourd'hui Chanyeol n'avait pas de club, et lui-non plus. En règle général, ils étaient rares les moments ou les garçons rentraient ensemble. Le roux faisait du football américain depuis le collègue et Baekhyun était dans le club d'art. Bien que le chant et la danse étaient des domaines plutôt féminins, il se sentait à l'aise avec ça.

- Quand commence tes entrainements ? Demanda le plus grand, visiblement en accord avec les pensées de son ami.

- Je sais pas trop. Demain, ou après-demain. Faudra que je regarde.

- Se serait bien si on pouvait rentrer plus souvent ensemble.

- Et toi, c'est quand ? Fit Baekhyun.

- Jeudi. Le capitaine m'a chopé dans les couloirs ce matin pour me le dire.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais en retard ?

Chanyeol lui adressa un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu étais inquiet, hein ? Nargua le roux.

- Pas .. Pas du tout !

Il rigola devant la bouille vexé de son meilleur ami.

- Aller, tu peux bien l'avouer.

- Non !

Bien que Baekhyun faisait semblant de bouder, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire tourner en bourrique le plus grand. Il appréciait profondément ces moments de complicité et de demi-dispute qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

- Baekkiiiiiiie ...

- J'ai dis non.

Chanyeol ne tint plus et lui sauta dessus pour le chatouiller. Rapidement, le plus petit ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en plein milieu de la rue, s'attirant le regard des passants.

- Arrête, arrête ! Ok, j'avoue. Oui, j'étais inquiet ! Content ?

- Très.

Le roux lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Et communicatif, puisque les lèvres de Baekhyun s'étirèrent également. Son meilleur ami, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

.

En rentrant chez lui, Baekhyun se maudit pour ne pas être aller faire les courses. Il avait tellement été préoccupé par la rentrée et Chanyeol, qu'il n'avait pas vu son frigo se vider peu à peu. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment et le ramena à la dur réalité.  
Avait-il au moins assez d'argent ? Regardant dans son porte-monnaie, il sourit. Baekhyun avait bosser tout l'été dans un magasin de musique et ainsi, il avait pu mettre des sous de coté. Ça le gênait de demander toujours au géant. Bien que celui-ci ramenait parfois un sachet de nourriture quand il venait passer le week-end. C'était embarrassant, mais lorsqu'il avait vraiment faim, le brun ne crachais pas dessus.

Allant dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se changea rapidement. Un jeans gris, des converses rouges et une veste marron clair. Il se regarda dans le miroir et haussa les épaules devant ses gouts. Rien n'allait ensemble. Il était démodé et s'habillait n'importe comment. Mais tant pis.  
Car s'il faisait extrêmement attention à son apparence pour aller au lycée, en dehors, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne croiserait personne d'important en allant au super marché.

Rentrant dans le magasin, il prit un panier et fit ses courses rapidement. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. En sortant, il remarqua juste d'autres lycéens, apparemment, qui achetait aussi. Seulement, leur caddie était rempli de bien autres choses que celui de Baekhyun.

Alcool, chips, alcool, bonbons, viande, gâteaux, alcool.

Il retroussa le nez, rien qu'à le voir, ça le dégoutait. Faudra pas s'étonner dans quelques années s'ils deviennent obèses et ressemblent à des tonneaux.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le brun était enfin chez lui, le corps épuisé sur le canapé. Toutes ses courses étaient rangé impeccablement dans son frigo, chaque condiments ayant sa place. Au centimètre prêt.

Puis, avant de lancer son jeu vidéo favoris, Baekhyun se rappela qu'il devait téléphoner à ses parents. Pour se donner du courage devant cette épreuve, il pria en fermant les yeux. Tout en ayant son portable dans ses mains. Cela donner une image assez comique, mais le brun avait besoin de ça pour pouvoir tenir une conversation avec sa mère. Surtout sa mère. Son père, se serait pour plus tard.

Car, la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé ses parents, pendant les grandes vacances, il avait avoué à sa mère son plus grand secret. Une chose que l'on ne révèle à la personne en qui on a le plus confiance. Et c'était sa mère. Même Chanyeol n'était pas au courant.  
Et pour cause, ce n'était pas une chose simple, en soi.

Baekhyun composa le numéro de téléphone fixe de sa maison, à la campagne, et entendit les tonalités.

- Oui ?

- Maman ? C'est moi ...

- Oh ! Baek, mon poussin. Comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas les surnoms que lui donnait sa mère, et ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler à chaque qu'elle le faisait. Seulement cette fois-ci, il en fut rassuré. Au moins, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Ça va, ça va. Alors, ta rentrée ? Tu es encore avec Chanyeol j'espère.

Baekhyun eut un sourire. Sa mère aimait beaucoup le rouquin.

- Oui, on est encore dans la même classe. Je suis content.

L'appel dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Sa mère demandant s'il mangeait bien, s'il avait bien travaillé pendant les vacances. Si les professeurs et les élèves étaient sympa. Bref, le questionnaire habituel de rentrée scolaire.

- Tu retournes encore au club d'art cette année ?

- Hmm, acquiesça-t-il.

Mais avant que sa mère ne puisse reprendre la conversation et lui poser des tonnes de questions pour noyer le poisson, le brun prit la parole.

- Maman ... La dernière fois, je t'avais dis un truc.

- Oui, mon lapin. Je me rappelle.

Baekhyun se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

- Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

- Baek ... Tu es mon fils. Quoiqu'il arrive je te soutiendrais. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, ça ne changera rien.

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Merci maman. Mais n'en parle pas à papa. Je voudrais lui dire moi-même. Pas tout de suite, mais un jour.

- Prend le temps, et fais-le quand tu seras vraiment prêt.

Après ça, ils raccrochèrent et Baekhyun se sentit plus léger. Il avait le soutient de sa mère.

Cela n'avait pas été facile au début pour lui, se rendre compte qu'il était différent. Que le corps des hommes l'attirait plus que de raison. Apprendre qu'on est pas "normal" pour les autres. Que c'est "mal" en quelque sorte. Mais il avait réussit à avouer à sa mère qu'il était gay, qu'il venait de le réaliser et que ce n'était pas simple pour lui.  
Malheureusement, son père était rentré à ce moment là et elle avait du raccrocher pour ne rien laisser paraitre. La relation avec son paternel avait toujours été houleuse. Compliqué. Il attendait énormément de lui. Qu'il suive les traces de son grand frère, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas.  
Son grand frère était parfait en tout point. Il avait tout pour plaire et bien entendu, était le parfait exemple de réussite. Et aussi, le contraire exact de Baekhyun. Il était grand, intelligent, avait finis le lycée avec mention, était dans l'une des plus grande université. Il allait devenir médecin, probablement. Il s'était payé le permis et la voiture en bossant. Il avait également une copine depuis plusieurs année et avait emménagé ensemble l'année dernière dans le centre de Séoul.

Baekhyun voyait rarement son frère, mais cela lui allait parfaitement. Il lui renvoyait ses propres échecs à la figure.

.

.

Les jours suivants furent plutôt calme, malgré les nombreux devoirs que leurs donnaient les prof. Chanyeol n'avaient toujours pas eu ses dates pour les entrainements et les matchs à venir et ça l'angoissait un peu. Pour le rassurer, le vendredi soir, au lieu de rentrer direction, Baekhyun lui proposa de sortir quelque part.  
Bien entendu, il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où aller, mais l'idée était là.

Dans leurs uniformes scolaires et leurs vieux sac à dos, les adolescents laissèrent leurs pas les guider. Et le silence les envelopper délicieusement.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le brun aimait avec son meilleur ami, c'est qu'il comprenait quand il ne fallait rien dire. Si la plupart du temps, les deux meilleurs amis étaient presque inarrêtables, ils savaient bénéficier des moments calmes. Profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, ils laissaient leurs yeux parcourir le paysage.

Puis, Chanyeol ouvrit la bouche.

- Je connais ce coin-là.

Baekhyun lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer devant son ami, mais il ne savait pas du tout ou ils se trouvaient. Seulement un endroit un peu reculé de la ville.

- Il y a un parc là-bas, dit-il en montrant une rue.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est Xiumin qui me l'a montré.

Le brun ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce Xiumin. Ni Luhan. Ni tous ceux qui trainaient trop prêt de Chanyeol. Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais il était jaloux. C'était son meilleur ami. Le sien. A personne d'autre. Si Chanyeol n'était pas là, il n'avait personne. Et de toute manière, il ne voulait personne d'autre. Tant que le géant serait avec lui, alors tout irait bien.

Donc, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse piqué le roux par n'importe qui. Encore moins par un type qui ressemblait à une nourriture chinoise.

- Baek viens ! Y a des jeux pour enfants.

Le plus petit rigola devant l'immaturité de son ami.

- T'es sérieux ? Tu sais, le but des jeux pour "enfants" c'est qu'ils sont pour les ...

- Mais on s'en fiche de çaaaa ! Ralait-il.

Chanyeol tirait son ami par le bras, l'obligeant à aller avec lui. Heureusement à cette heure-ci, personne n'était présent. Ça le rassurait un peu.  
Le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient du errer dans les rues bien plus longtemps que prévu. Ils ont quitté le lycée vers les 18 heures, ils étaient donc normal que les enfants de 5 ans soient déjà chez eux. De plus, la nuit commençait doucement à tomber.

- Une balançoire !

Baekhyun rigolait en voyant son meilleur ami retomber en enfance. Il courait comme un fou en direction des jeux et souriait en repensant à cette période. Après s'être installé à la balançoire, le brun explosa de rire. Chanyeol était bien trop grand pour se poser correctement dessus. Ses grandes jambes dépassaient et ses fesses rentraient tout juste.

- Tu vas la casser, criait le plus petit en courant vers lui.

Mais le géant n'écoutait rien et obligea son ami à s'installer à coté de lui. Baekhyun bouda un moment, mais se laissa faire. Assis, là, tous les deux sur une balançoire. C'était apaisant. Ils se laissaient bercer par les mouvements lents de la corde.  
Chanyeol lui tira la langue et il alla de plus en plus haut. Le brun le suivit quelque instant plus tard. Pas question de se laisser distancer.

Les deux lycéens se balancèrent encore, rigolant de leurs propres bêtises.

A cette hauteur il voyait la ville au loin. Ils se sentaient voler. Ils se sentaient puissants et libres.

.

Les deux amis continuèrent leurs explorations. Le toboggan, la tyrolienne, les barres en fer, le bac a sable. Cela semblait être une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas profité des jeux comme ça. Ils n'y avaient pas beaucoup ça dans leurs villages d'origine. Et parfois, ça faisait du bien de se comporter en enfant. De se lâcher et profiter, tout simplement.

- Il ne faudrait pas tarder à rentrer, signalait Chanyeol, alors qu'ils étaient en haut de la tyrolienne.

Son ami acquiesça.

Ils étaient bien là. A regarder le paysage, sans penser à rien. Sans penser au lendemain qui les attendait.

- Chanyeol ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu te demandes parfois, comme serait ta vie si on ne s'était pas rencontré ? Demanda Baekhyun.

Le roux ne le regarda pas, continuant de fixer l'horizon.

- Elle serait triste.

Les lèvres du plus petit s'étirèrent en un sourire.

- On sera ami pour toujours hein ? Fit le géant. Je sais que ça fait un peu couille-molle, mais je me vois pas avancer sans toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami Baek.

Le brun pencha sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond du jeu pour enfant. Ses yeux se fermèrent la seconde d'après. Jamais il ne voudrait perdre Chanyeol. Il était son pilier, son tout. La personne qui le comprend et qui reste à ses cotés. Et il avait beau être maladroit, un peu abruti parfois. Chacun avait ses défauts après tout. Mais ceux de son ami, ils les acceptaient tout entier.

- Pour toujours.

Le roux avançant sa main dans sa direction et Baekhyun comprit le message. Leurs poings s'entre-choquèrent.  
La promesse était scellée.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

A cet instant, aucun des deux n'auraient pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Que leur si belle amitié serait brisée. Pleurs, trahisons, mensonges.

Dans un an. Ils continueront leurs routes. Seuls.

.

.

.

" _So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)  
A jeudi pour la suite ~


	2. Chapter 2

**E.D.L.R.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : La lumière enchainée**

.

.

.

- _Chanyeol ? C'est moi. Baekhyun. Je sais que ça fait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Probablement une des raison pour laquelle tu ne décroches pas. Je ... Tu me manques ... Je voudrais tellement que tout s'arrange. Que tout s'efface. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible. S'il te plait, rappelle-moi.  
_

.

.

"_ Listen to the wind blow_  
_ Watch the sun rise_  
_ Running in the shadows_  
_ Damn your love, damn your lies_ "

.

.

Le réveil de Baekhyun sonna, comme tous les matins avec une chanson de son groupe préféré. Celle-ci était un peu plus violente que celle d'hier. Au moins, il s'était levé d'un seul coup sans trainer au lit. S'habillant dans la salle de bain après avoir prit sa douche, le brun pensa véritablement à faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux. Il les maudissait chaque jour. Peut-être qu'un jour il craquerait et deviendrait chauve. Qui sait.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se félicita intérieurement pour avoir fait les courses la veille. Le petit déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée, pas question de partir pour le lycée avec l'estomac vide.

La sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre et Baekhyun eut un sourire. Son ami était arrivé.  
Prenant son sac de cours au passage, il mit rapidement ses chaussures. Ah, encore un dernier passage devant le miroir pour vérifier que tout était bon. Ok. Parfait. Maintenant, il pouvait descendre.

- Hey Baek ! Lança le roux en l'apercevant.

- Salut Chan. Alors tu as fais tes devoirs de math ?

Les yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent brusquement et il eut un rire forcé.

- Heu ... Ouais, ouais.

Baekhyun pouffa.

- Espèce de gros menteur. Bon, tu veux que je t'explique vite-fait ?

- Moui ...

Il trouvait ça presque attendrissant de voir Chanyeol dans cet état. Un géant qui baissait la tête, vaincu par les vilains devoirs de mathématiques. C'était quelque chose de réellement comique.

- Alors !

Baekhyun commença à lui expliquer avec simplicité tout ce qu'ils avaient vu en cours hier, ainsi que, les sujets à apprend pour le prochain devoirs. Le plus grand plissait les yeux, ne comprenant pas exactement tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de son ami. Bien trop compliqué pour lui.

- N'oublie pas que mon cerveau est ralenti, se justifiait-il.

- Oh c'est pardon gigantor. Tu es un sportif et non un intellectuel.

D'un coté, le brun se sentait fier de lui. Connaitre les cours presque par coeur et les récitait avec facilité devant son ami. Mais ce que le roux ignorait c'est que Baekhyun passait des heures dans ses bouquins afin de savoir tout ça. Sans réviser ses leçons, et faire des paquets d'exercices en plus, le plus petit n'aurait pas un tel niveau. Il serait simplement un élève parmi tous les autres. Hors, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Arrivé devant leur lycée, les deux amis déprimèrent un peu. Encore une journée de cours qui les attendaient.

- Heureusement qu'on peut rentrer ensemble ce soir, ajoutais Baekhyun.

Le roux se gratta la nuque nerveusement.

- En faite ... Le capitaine voudrait nous voir sur le terrain après les cours. Désolé.

- Tss ...

Le brun continua sa route sans même faire attention si son ami suivait. Voila que tout recommençait à nouveau. Chanyeol occupé par son équipe et ses amis si parfaits. Chanyeol qui n'aurait plus le temps pour lui parler après les cours. Chanyeol, son meilleur ami, plus préoccupé par son football américain de merde que par lui.

Baekhyun laissa son regard dériver un peu vers les autres étudiants présents dans la cour. Sa poitrine se contracta violemment. Oh non. Oh non, non, non. Il était là. Le mec, le plus beau, canon, magnifique -insérer compliments- que la terre n'est jamais porté ! Le petit brun aurait presque ouvert la bouche et bavé lorsque celui-ci sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était parfait.  
Physiquement parlant, vu que Baekhyun n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole.

Kim Jongin. Un autre membre de l'équipe de football. 1m80 de beauté à l'état pure. Une bouche à damner. La peau bronzé et des yeux captivants.  
Un élève des plus populaire au lycée. Pratiquement toutes les filles lui tournaient autour. Et il y avait de quoi.

- Salut Kai ! Lança Chanyeol en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Baekhyun n'avait jamais osé lui parler, ou juste un petit "salut" discret. Bien que Jongin connaissait son meilleur ami et qu'ils jouaient dans la même équipe. Ainsi que ses autres amis. Luhan, Suho et Xiumin. Des crétins.

Le surnommé Kai, fit un sourire en direction du roux en lui rappelant l'entrainement d'après les cours. En faite, c'était grâce à ce bel Apollon que Baekhyun assistait parfois aux matchs de leurs écoles. Perdu dans la foule, il pouvait le regarder indéfiniment sans attirer le moindre soupçon. Même Chanyeol n'était pas au courant de son béguin. Après tout, Jongin avait un an de moins qu'eux.

Baekhyun l'avait remarqué l'année passé, à la rentrée. A l'époque, il entrait en première et lui en seconde. Tout de suite, ses yeux furent hypnotisé par sa présence. Son coeur battait à la chamade et il bafouillait comme une collégienne en chaleur. Ce fut à ce moment là que le brun se posa de plus en plus de question sur sa sexualité. Etait-il gay pour avoir de telles pensées envers Jongin ?

Un an plus tard, il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Il était homosexuel et avait le béguin pour ce Kai.

.

.

Alors que Baekhyun était en train de travailler sur son exercice de mathématique, un papier plié tomba sur sa table. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de deviner, il savait d'avance que Chanyeol en était l'auteur. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, il se saisit du papier et le déplia.

" Exercice 2 réponse 5 pleaaaaase "

Le brun se retint de pouffer de rire. Décidément, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Il se retourna dans sa direction et lui tira la langue.  
Ce grand bêta roux aurait du bosser hier au lieu de jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Chanyeol n'eut pas l'air d'accord, puisqu'il bombarda encore sa table.

Si au début, Baekhyun n'y faisait plus attention, ça commença vite à l'agacer. Au fur et à mesure, il cachait les bouts de papier dans sa trousse pour ne pas essayer d'attirer l'attention du prof, mais là, il ne pouvait plus. Sa trousse était pleine à craquer et Chanyeol avait encore pleins d'armes à disposition.

Le plus petit griffonna un "non" sur un morceau de bouillon et lui renvoya en pleine figure. Ça lui apprendra. Une seconde plus tard, le roux lui renvoya le même papier, tout aussi énervé. S'en suit une bataille acharné entre les deux amis pour savoir qui allait craquer le premier.

Jusqu'à ce que ...

- Messieurs Park et Byun. Vous vous amusez bien ?

Les deux concernés s'arrêtèrent automatiquement, tournant leurs regards en direction de la voix qui les avait stoppé dans leurs actions. Visiblement, le professeur de mathématique ne semblait pas passionné par leurs batailles de papier.

- Désolé, marmonnèrent les deux coupables.

- Rendez vos copies. Elles seront notés comme ça. Pour le reste de l'heure, veuillez sortir.

- Et on va ou ? Demanda Chanyeol tout en rangeant ses affaires.

- En colle monsieur Park. Ne vous perdez pas en route. Quoique .. Vous connaissez probablement mieux le chemin que personne.

Les autres élèves pouffèrent.

Dès qu'ils furent sortit de classe, Baekhyun se jeta sur le géant, l'assénant de coups de poings. C'était bien l'une des choses qu'il haïssait. Être renvoyé de cours, ne pas finir un devoir, et se taper la honte devant tout le monde. Pour le coup, il avait eu la totale.

- Espèce de gigantor stupide ! Grande gigue inutile ! Ami indigne !

- Arrête, arrête. J'ai compris, c'est bon, fit le roux en retenant les mains de son ami.

Baekhyun grogna et marcha en direction de la salle de permanence. Il aurait sa vengeance.

- Quoi tu me fais la tronche en plus ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu veux que je te pais Macdo à la fin des cours ?

Le brun se stoppa dans le couloir et plissa les yeux. Ça sentait le coup foireux ça.

- Tu essais de m'acheter ? Je croyais que tu avais entrainement ce soir.

- Et mince ... Tu m'as découvert. Demain soir alors ? Promis je serais pas occupé.

Baekhyun eut tout de même un sourire. Peu importe ce que faisait son meilleur ami, il le pardonnait à chaque fois. Ou plutôt, Chanyeol faisait tout pour avoir son pardon.

- Un menu maxi best-of avec une glace ?

- Disons ça.

Le plus petit prit la main du géant et déplia son petit doigt avant de le joindre au sien. C'était un geste qui comptait vraiment entre eux. Sceller une promesse ainsi, était synonyme qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la briser. Sous aucun prétexte. Une manière à eux de se faire confiance sur certaines choses.

.

.

La rentrée avait débuté depuis quelques semaines et Baekhyun s'était déjà habitué à cette routine. Il connaissait son emploi du temps par coeur, ainsi que celui de Chanyeol. Ainsi que leurs clubs. Le roux avait football américain le mardi et le vendredi tandis que Baekhyun y était le lundi ainsi que le jeudi. Seule le mercredi restait de libre pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble. Et ils savouraient ce moment à chaque fois.  
Le géant rentrait tard chez lui et trainait chez son meilleur ami, profitant simplement du faite d'être tous les deux. Le brun appréciait ça, il se sentait un peu moins seul dans son petit appartement. Même si au bout de quelques heures, il jetait son ami dehors pour faire ses devoirs. On était un élève appliqué ou on ne l'était pas.

Vendredi soir, lorsqu'à 16 heures Baekhyun sortit des cours, il fit un signe de la main au gigantor et prit la route pour rentrer chez lui. Chanyeol était encore en compagnie de Luhan et Xiumin et ça l'agaçait fortement. Même si, la plupart du temps, il faisait d'énorme effort pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

Sur le chemin du retour, il passa devant le magasin de musique. Celui même ou il avait travaillé pendant les vacances.

Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour là-bas ? Après tout, rien ne l'en empêchait. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas spécialement de choses prévu dans son programme. On était vendredi après-midi, en plus de ça. Une raison évidente pour trainer en ville à place de s'ennuyer seul dans son appartement.  
Baekhyun haussa les épaules et entra dans le commence.

Yunho, le propriétaire, l'accueillit avec le sourire. Ils avaient gardé de bons contacts. Même passé la trentaine, il restait un adolescent dans sa tête et avait assez de conversation pour rester en compagnie de Baekhyun.

- Alors tu as repris les cours ?

- Visiblement, pouffait le brun en lui montrant son uniforme scolaire.

- Moque toi, mais fais gaffe ... Je pourrais embaucher quelqu'un d'autre pour les prochaines vacances.

Le plus jeune fit une moue de chien battu et Yunho craqua bien vite.

- Va, va, regarde les CD au lieu de m'emmerder, dit-il en un signe de la main pour qu'il parte.

Baekhyun rigola et partit arpenter les rayons. Ses doigts passèrent sur les couvertures des différents albums jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la rangé qui l'intéressait. Métal. C'était une musique que le petit brun aimait particulièrement, même si, a travers son look cela ne se voyait absolument pas. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, après tout.  
Il fallait se méfier des apparences, et Baekhyun en faisait partit.

Bien entendu, il y avait tellement groupes qui existaient, qu'il était impossible de les connaitre tous. Yunho lui avait demandé début juillet de s'informer davantage sur le sujet, mais c'était infaisable. Surtout avec les groupes de Néo-métal qui apparaissaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Ses yeux croisèrent la section destinée à Nightwish.

Leur tout dernier album était sortit l'année dernière, il lui semblait, et le lycéen n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de l'écouter. La couverture était plutôt chouette, comme à chaque fois. Son regard alla directement au dos du CD. Aucunes chansons ne lui parlaient, se serait donc une totale découverte.

- J'te conseil pas le prendre, fit une voix.

Baekhyun mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le jeune homme à sa droite lui parlait. Il se retourna dans sa direction, pour voir un autre lycée qui le fixait. Les cheveux blond et rasé sur les cotés. Il avait une sorte d'aura d'enfant autour de lui, bien que son apparence semblait bien plus adulte.  
Son maquillage noir entouré ses yeux, déjà sombre, et le brun se demanda s'ils étaient ainsi naturellement. De plus, il était bien plus grand que lui. 1 mètre 80, au moins. Son uniforme scolaire lui était totalement inconnu.

- Si tu veux, je peux te dire lesquels sont les meilleurs.

Il continua de parler, mais Baekhyun ne lui répondit pas, bien trop occupé à le détailler. Son interlocuteur lui prit le CD de Nightwish des mains et le reposa dans le rayons. Il saisit un autre, juste à coté et lui donna. Avec un sourire, il l'encouragea à le regarder.

Wishmaster. Un classique. Tout bon fan de ce groupe se doit de posséder cet album.

- Je l'ai déjà, dit le brun d'une petite voix.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de parler au étranger et son timbre se déforma de lui-même.

- Oh !

L'inconnu sembla ravi de l'entendre et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que Tarja vaut bien mieux qu'Annette dans ce cas.

Baekhyun acquiesça.

Le groupe Nightwish avait connu deux chanteuses. Tarja le première avait davantage une voix puissante et un brin classique. Une originalité qui donnait tout son sens au groupe. Puis, depuis quelques années, Annette la remplaçait.

- Dark Passion Play est bien aussi, ajoutait le plus petit.

Son interlocuteur opina.

- C'était leur grand retour, il fallait au moins une musique qui en vaille la peine. Mais sans Tarja, le groupe a perdu pas mal de fans.

Baekhyun était bien d'accord avec ça, mais il ne s'étendit pas sur la question.

- Merci de ton aide en tout cas, rajoutait-il en s'inclinant.

L'étranger eut un rire discret et partit du rayon en lui faisant un signe de la main. Le lycéen resta un moment, debout en plein milieu de l'allée, en observant l'inconnu qui partait. Il l'avait fasciné. Et sur bien des points.  
Baekhyun avait toujours rêvé d'afficher sa différence, en particulier son gout pour les groupes de métal, et lui le faisait son plus gros problème. Les cheveux décoloré et coiffé avec style. Ce qu'il espérait faire depuis toujours. Les yeux maquillés qui lui allait parfaitement. Les manches de sa chemise retroussé pour laisser apparaitre divers bracelets en ferrailles. Un collier noir, des chaussures stylisés.  
En se regardant également, Baekhyun se trouvait bien fade à coté de ce type. Mais il haussa les épaules, jamais il ne pourrait être ainsi.

Cependant, tout en regardant l'album des Nightwish dans sa main, le petit brun souriait encore.

.

.

De Pabo Chan  
" _Baek ! On a oublié un truc hyper important_ ! "

A Pabo Chan  
" _Quoi ?_ "

De Pabo Chan  
" _Je viens chez toi. 30 min._ "

Baekhyun regarda son portable avec stupéfaction, qu'est-ce ce géant avait encore inventé pour lui foutre la trouille ? Il attendit la demi-heure en faisant ses devoirs, même si sa concentration partait de temps en temps. Sa curiosité l'avait piqué. Légèrement.  
Chanyeol avait des drôles d'idées parfois.

La sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement et le petit brun savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il rangea ses bouquins dans son sac, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son meilleur ami. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il ouvrit à un roux paniqué.

- Nos dix phrases ! On les a oublié !

Les yeux de Baekhyun s'agrandirent brusquement. Octobre avait débuté et ils avaient zappé ce moment tous les deux. Ils étaient des crétins finis.

- Merde ... Soufflait le plus petit.

Chanyeol entra dans son appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Pendant que le brun cogitait, son ami disparut dans le salon. Bon sang, comment avaient-ils pu oublier cet instant. Les dix phrases se faisaient en septembre. Ils avaient tout gâché.

- Voila !

Le roux débarqua avec un pot et des feuilles. Un sourire était scotché sur son visage et Baekhyun savait déjà à quoi s'attendre.  
Le jeu des phrases étaient une sorte de tradition entre les deux amis. En septembre, lors de la rentrée scolaire, ils écrivaient chacun sur une feuille leurs dix voeux à réaliser pour l'année à venir. Ils plaçaient tout ça dans un pot et le scellait ensemble. Une fois que l'été venait, ils ré-ouvraient leurs voeux et devaient dire lesquels étaient exaucés. Le reste pouvait demeurer secret.  
A la rentrée de première, Baekhyun avait souhaité se rapprocher de Jongin. Bien entendu ça n'avait pas marché, mais heureusement, Chanyeol n'était pas au courant de ce détail.

- Commençons, dit le roux en lui tendant une feuille blanche.

Ils prirent chacun un style et commencèrent à marquer leurs voeux respectifs.

Baekhyun réfléchit un moment avant de noter le premier. Il les notait, la plupart du temps, en fonction de leurs priorités. Et cette fois, se serait les derniers du lycée. Lorsque Chanyeol et lui allaient ouvrir le pot à nouveau, ils seraient tous deux sur le départ vers l'université. Il devait donc bien réfléchir.

1 : Toujours avoir de bons résultats scolaires.  
2 : Être en bonne santé.  
3 : Aller à l'université.  
4 : Se rapprocher de Jongin.

Baekhyun se trouvait un peu trop présomptueux de mettre Kai en quatrième point, mais finalement il haussa les épaules. Son regard glissa sur la silhouette de Chanyeol. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il écrivait.

5 : Garder le sourire.  
6 : Avoir un meilleur look.

Le petit brun se rappela soudainement de ce type qu'il avait rencontré dans le magasin de musique. Le décoloré. Un jour, il souhaitait pouvoir lui ressembler. Oser s'habiller comme il le voulait et sans se soucis des avis des autres.

7 : Que mon père accepte mon homosexualité.  
8 : Travailler dans le magasin de Yunho pendant les prochaines vacances.  
9 : Continuer le club d'art.

Pour le dixième vœu, Baekhyun savait exactement ce qu'il marquerait. Pendant des années, il était toujours le même.  
Il regarda son meilleur ami et fit un sourire en le voyant pencher sur sa feuille, concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait.

10 : Passer encore de bons moments avec Chanyeol.

.

.

.

" _And if you don't love me now_  
_ You will never love me again_  
_ I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Chanson : Three Days Grace - The Chain.

A lundi pour la suite ~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Perdu sans toi**

.

.

.

"_ Chanyeol, c'est encore moi. Baekhyun. S'il te plait ... Je ... Tu me manques. Réellement. C'est la dernière faveur que je te demanderais. Juste une minute de ton temps. Je t'en pris ..._ "

.

.

" _I always knew that you'd come back to get me  
and you always knew that it wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start to see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends_ "

.

.

Chanyeol et Baekhyun avaient passé le week-end entier ensemble dans le petit appartement de ce dernier. Ils profitèrent simplement du fait d'être tous les deux, comme avant. Rigolant sur n'importe quoi, parlant de tous les sujets avec enthousiasme, regardant des films merdiques à la télévision tout en mangeant des nouilles instantanées. Ils dormaient ensemble aussi, leurs jambes s'entremêlant pendant la nuit.

Ils avaient presque l'air d'un couple dans ces moments-là, mais leur vision était bien différente.

Les dix phrases de l'année étaient sous scellés dans le pot et placé sous le lit de Baekhyun. Lorsqu'ils entreraient à l'université, ils l'ouvriraient. Mais en attendant, leurs vœux étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Chanyeol repartit le dimanche soir chez lui, collant au passage un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Le plus petit avait l'habitude de ses attentions, et eut juste un sourire face à son geste. Il lui dit au revoir de la main, et continua même lorsque la silhouette disparut au loin.

Sa vie serait bien vide sans le géant.

Le lundi matin, lorsque Baekhyun se réveilla au son de son réveil, il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qui allait se passer. Il s'habilla et mangea à son rythme, tout en attendant le sms de son ami. Un message qui ne vint jamais. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait bien le ralentir. D'ordinaire, le roux n'était pas aussi lent.  
Tant pis, il partirait sans lui et ils pourraient se rejoindre en cours.

Chanyeol ne vint pas de l'heure. Pas un message pour prévenir. Rien.

Le petit brun commença légèrement à paniquer. Et si quelque chose de grave venait de se produire ? Il lui laissa un message, essaya de l'appeler un dizaine de fois. Aucunes réponses.

La panique commençait à monter peu à peu. Chanyeol ne vint pas de toute la matinée. Et toujours aucunes nouvelles.  
Baekhyun se triturait les doigts, n'écoutant même pas ce que le professeur disait. Même lorsque le géant était malade, il trouvait la force de le prévenir. Cela devait donc être grave pour qu'il ne donne pas signe de vie.  
A chaque seconde, Baekhyun espérait que son meilleur ami débarque en cours avec le sourire et sorte une excuse stupide. Qu'il était absent parce qu'il s'était endormi. Que son portable n'avait plus de batterie.  
Mais non.

Le brun se sentit seul à chaque heure. Il était seul et perdu sans lui.  
Chanyeol ne vint pas non plus à la pause de midi et le brun se décida à aller directement chez lui. Il toqua, sonna, plusieurs fois, demanda aux voisins. Personne ne l'avait vu, ni ne savait où il était. Un géant rouquin était facilement remarquable pourtant.  
Il se résolu à utiliser le double des clefs de son appartement. Son meilleur ami lui avait donné en cas d'urgence et Baekhyun n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans son repère. Il trouvait ça déplacé. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était une urgence.

Il entra et regarda dans toutes les pièces. Salon, cuisine, salle de bain.

- Chan ? T'es là ?

Pas de réponses.

En allant dans sa chambre, Baekhyun remarqua juste que son armoire était grande ouverte et qu'il manquait quelques vêtements. Serait-il partit quelque part ? Et surtout sans l'avertir ?  
Le brun essaya encore une fois de l'appeler. Rien. Chanyeol avait disparu.

Sans manger son repas de midi, le lycéen retourna en cours, bien qu'il n'écouta pas la moitié de ce que les profs disaient. Il écrivait les devoirs à l'arrache dans son agenda et se posant des milliers de questions sur l'absence de son meilleur ami. Le surveillant lui demanda également où était Chanyeol, personne ne savait où il avait bien pu aller. Ce qui était étrange.

Le lundi se termina sur une touche morose, alors que le froid d'octobre s'installait.  
Sans doute que le lendemain serait mieux, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'espérait Baekhyun. Pourtant, aucun message ne vint le mardi. Et le plus petit se sentait complètement perdu face à la soudaine disparition de son ami, il n'avait plus goût à rien s'il ne pouvait pas le partager avec le roux. Il se rendit au lycée en trainant les pieds, mais espérant toujours, à chaque seconde, que ce crétin de Chanyeol allait apparaitre à nouveau.

Il passa ses cours seul. Luhan avait essayé de l'inviter à sa table, mais il refusa immédiatement. Ce n'était pas parce que son ami était absent que ce chinois devait tout se permettre. Il mangea seul. Et le reste du temps, il faisait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque en espérant oublier à quel point il n'avait pas d'amis.  
Alors que le brun sortait des cours, trainant son sac de cours derrière lui, une voix l'interrompit.

- Byun Baekhyun ? Excuses-moi ?

Il se retourna pour faire à son interlocuteur et se figea à mi-parcours. Kim Jongin se tenait juste à côté de lui. Debout, à seulement quelques mètres. Est-ce un rêve ?  
Baekhyun avait envie de se gifler mentalement. Il devait avoir l'air stupide avec sa tête d'enterrement et à trainer son sac comme un boulet.

_Il me parle ?_

_Il me parle._

_Kim Jongin me parle !_

- Heu oui ?

Kai lui adressa un sourire. Le cœur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Par hasard, aurais-tu des nouvelles de Channie ? Ça fait deux jours qu'il est absent et on a un entrainement ce soir. Vu que tu es son ami, tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Tout en restant focalisé sur le son de sa voix, il n'écouta à peine ce qu'il disait et se contentait de fixer ses lèvres. Jongin était tellement parfait, son corps, son visage et ses traits si doux, son odeur, son regard, le son de sa voix.

- Pardon ? Fit Baekhyun au bout de quelques secondes de silence, lorsqu'il comprit que son interlocuteur attendait une réponse.

- Park Chanyeol. Tu es bien ami avec lui, non ?

- Oh ... Oui, oui.

Chanyeol ? Donc c'était ce Channie là ? Pourquoi Jongin appelait son meilleur ami avec ce surnom débile ? Il en fut jaloux.

- Et donc ?

- Pardon, non, désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

- Tu n'as aucunes nouvelles ?

Baekhyun délaissa sa contemplation de Kai pour baisser le regard vers le sol. Il se rendit compte qu'il était un meilleur ami bien pitoyable.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit le plus grand en posant une main sur son épaule. Quand tu as des news, tu me tiens au jus. Ça marche ?

Le brun acquiesça rapidement, encore choqué par le geste de celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Il avait posé ses doigts sur lui. Enfin, sur son uniforme, mais c'était la même chose.

_Il m'a touché._

_Kim Jongin m'a touché !_

_C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie._

.

Suite à la disparition de Chanyeol, Baekhyun était passé par plusieurs phases d'humeur. L'incompréhension, la panique, la colère, la peur. Et finalement, la solitude. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi perdu que lors de cette semaine. Même si son meilleur ami s'absentait parfois, ce n'était jamais aussi long. Et surtout, il donnait des nouvelles. Seulement, dans le cas présent, il n'y avait rien.

Le brun ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant. Tous les jours, des profs ou surveillants venaient lui demander des nouvelles. Il se sentait pitoyable à répondre la même chose à chaque fois.

- Je ne sais pas.

Baekhyun répondait d'une petite voix, en baissant la tête. Il avait honte, profondément.

_Chanyeol, où es-tu ?_

.

Après avoir séché ses options en art pendant la semaine, Baekhyun retourna à l'appartement de son meilleur ami dès le vendredi. Il avait attendu la fin des cours avec impatience et avait couru pour y arriver. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune traces du roux et cela ne le surpris pas tant que ça.  
Ces cinq jours sans Chanyeol avait été un véritable calvaire, mais il espérait encore que celui-ci apparaisse comme par enchantement devant ses yeux.  
Se saisissant d'un morceau de papier et d'un stylo, le brun laissa un mot sur la table de son salon.

" _Chanyeol,_

_Tu me manques. Reviens bientôt._  
_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Baekhyun_. "

Il ferma la porte de l'appartement à clef après son passage. Le regard dans le vide, ses pieds continuèrent d'avancer sans réel but. Devait-il rentrer chez lui ? Il serait seul à nouveau. Il avait envie de sortir un peu, faire quelques magasins pour s'occuper l'esprit, seulement il était encore en uniforme.

Finalement, Baekhyun prit la route pour rentrer, se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et sortit quelques affaires de son armoire. Étant un pauvre lycéen sans source de revenu, ces vêtements n'étaient pas les plus beaux. Aucunes marques ou de trucs tape-à-l'œil. Mais ça lui allait parfaitement.  
Il prit un jean gris, un de ses préférés, et un sweat au hasard. Des habits plutôt communs, mais qui lui allait parfaitement. De plus, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour une simple balade en ville.  
Quant à ses cheveux, il avait abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps.

Baekhyun se rendit dans la boutique de Yunho sans rendre vraiment compte, il n'avait juste aucun autre endroit où aller. Les salles de jeux étaient payantes, les cafés aussi. Son esprit avait simplement pensé à sa passion pour la musique et, il débarquait en poussant la porte du magasin tout en saluant son ancien patron.

- Déjà de retour ? Fit le plus âgé en le voyant arriver.

- Vous me manquiez trop, répliqua-t-il.

Yunho rigola et lui indiqua les rayons d'un geste de la main.

- Allez barre-toi, insolent.

Le brun pouffa à cette remarque, mais se dirigea néanmoins vers l'endroit qu'il affectionnait le plus dans cette boutique. Le rayon des nouveautés. C'était toujours l'occasion de trouver des CD intéressants. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop chers pour lui. Mais c'était beau de rêver.  
Il se dirigea alors vers les albums de rock et métal, se rappelant de l'étudiant de la dernière fois. Au final, il n'avait rien su de lui, hormis ses bons gouts musicaux, mais Baekhyun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son look.

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Les cheveux décolorés, son léger accent chinois et ses nombreux bracelets. C'était cool. Son attitude était cool. Il avait pensé ça à la seconde même où il l'avait vu. Alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être ainsi, également ?  
Baekhyun baissa son regard vers ses propres vêtements. Ce n'était pas la peine de tergiverser la dessus.

- Oh !

Le brun leva ses yeux vers la source du bruit, pour apercevoir le même étudiant, au même rayon. Il avait la bouche ouverte, formant un "o" magnifique, tout en ayant le regard fixé sur lui. Ses cheveux blond étaient devenu bleu électrique entre temps, ce qui le rendait encore plus unique. Il s'était maquillé et portait des vêtements normaux. Un pantalon droit et noir, une veste cloutée sur les épaules, une paire de mitaine en cuir, une ceinture argentée et un tee-shirt bleu foncé.  
Cela lui allait parfaitement et Baekhyun fut choqué de voir à quel point.

- Salut, lança-t-il timidement.

- Hey ! Déjà la deuxième fois qu'on se croise, tu viens souvent ici ?

Sans en connaitre la raison, le brun fut heureux de constater que l'étudiant souhaitait discuter avec lui.

- Ah oui. J'y travaillais pendant les vacances.

- C'est trop cool ça. Alors, tu as surement des bons CD à me conseiller.

Baekhyun se pencha sur un rayon, au hasard, et prit un album de Rammstein.

- Oh, moins tu as de très bons gouts, commentât-il en voyant la pochette. " _Sehnsucht_ ". Un des meilleurs.

Le plus petit fut surpris de voir qu'il s'y connaissait aussi bien.

- " _Mutter_ " est mon préféré, fit Baekhyun avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai.

Il fouilla dans le reste des albums de Rammstein.

- " _Rosenrot_ " est moyen. A part cette chanson, le reste est bof.

- Heureusement, ils se sont rattrapé avec " _Liebe ist fur alle da_ ", rajouta le brun avec enthousiasme.

- "_ Rammled_ " est une bonne ouverture. " _Fruhling in Paris_ " est sans aucuns doutes la chanson la plus douce. Je l'écoute quand je veux dormir. Et bien sûr, " _Pussy_ ", crade comme il faut.

Baekhyun se sentit mal à l'aise en pensant à cette chanson. Déjà que le clip était pornographique, mais les paroles suivaient bien cette voie également.

- D'un côté, je pense que Till a eu raison l'écrivant. Ce que je veux dire ... C'est vraiment comme ça dans la vie.

- Comment ça ? Fit le brun avec suspicion.

L'étudiant commença à citer les paroles de ce titre.

- " _You've got a pussy. I have a dick. So, what's the problem ? Let's do it quick ! So take me now before it's too late. Life's too short so I can't wait. Take me now, oh, don't you see. I can't get laid in Germany._ "

Baekhyun se sentait mal à l'aise en attendant ça. Pour lui, le sexe rimait avec amour. Enfin, théoriquement. Il n'avait jamais eu sa première fois, ni même un seul baiser, il était donc le dernier qui pouvait en parler.  
Il se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi argumenter à la suite des paroles de Rammstein.

- Au faite, je m'appelle Tao, se présenta l'étudiant en lui présentant sa main.

Le brun la serra maladroitement.

- Baekhyun.

Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent longuement sans se rendre compte que le temps filait rapidement. Tous les groupes de rock passèrent dans la conversation, Baekhyun apprit que Tao était en première au lycée, soit un an de moins que lui. Il fut surpris de l'apprendre, ayant imaginé qu'il était plus âgé que lui. Il apprit également qu'il était de nationalité chinoise mais avait déménagé en Corée pour ses études, que c'était la première fois qu'il avait fait une coloration bleu électrique à ses cheveux, mais qu'il avait craqué en voyant cette couleur dans le salon de coiffure, que ses yeux étaient naturellement noir, qu'il faisait des arts martiaux depuis son plus jeune âge, mais avait dû arrêter à cause de son emploi du temps.

Baekhyun écoutait tout ce que disait Tao avec un grand intérêt, bien qu'il soit plus jeune, le brun le trouvait fascinant et voulait prendre exemple sur lui. Il savait où il allait et ce qu'il voulait, était unique et fier de ça.

- Les garçons, il serait temps de partir, je ferme.

Yunho apparut d'un seul coup, les coupant dans leur conversation. Les deux se tournèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Avait-il passé pratiquement tout l'après-midi à parler ensemble ? Surtout pour une personne comme Baekhyun qui avait du mal avec les étrangers, mais bizarrement, avec Tao, le courant passait bien.

- Tu fais quoi après ? Demanda le chinois avec un sourire.

Ils avaient tous deux quitté la boutique, et marchaient dans le rue vers une destination inconnue.

- Probablement rentrer chez moi, soupira le brun.

Tao pouffa et lui prit le bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

- Mes amis sont dans un bar, on va les rejoindre, expliqua-t-il.

- Heu… Non. Enfin ... Je ne sais pas si ...

- Ça ira, ils ne diront rien.

Baekhyun commença à légèrement paniquer. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais passé du temps avec autant de personnes. Minimum trois, puisque Tao avait parlé d'amis. Au pluriel. Encore moins, sans Chanyeol prêt de lui. Et surtout pas dans un bar.  
Bar signifiait alcool, le lycéen n'était pas stupide à ce propos. Se serait la honte, puisqu'il ne buvait pas.

Tao paraissait si cool. Ses potes le seraient aussi. Baekhyun serait mal à l'aise à côté d'eux. Ils le regarderaient étrangement, et il aurait juste envie de s'enterrer, il connaissait la musique. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point.  
Seulement pour le moment, la poigne de l'autre étudiant l'empêchait de fuir et se cacher dans un trou.

- Ils devraient déjà être là, commenta le plus grand en regardant son portable.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le bar, le snooker, et, Baekhyun se sentait déjà mal. L'ambiance était étrange. La pièce pratiquement sombre, comme s'il avait un écran de fumée autour d'eux. Une musique en fond, gueulante. Même si le brun aimait le métal, il n'appréciait pas forcément quand les chanteurs n'explosaient la voix derrière le micro.  
A certains endroits, trônait des Harley de différentes couleurs. Le bar plaçait au milieu de la pièce, séparant des billards de l'autre côté.  
Pour un vendredi soir, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et Baekhyun en bouscula plus d'un. La plupart tenait des verres dans leurs mains et ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Tao l'emmena vers un serveur et le salua familièrement. Apparemment c'était un habitué des lieux.

- Salut Lay. Tu sais où sont les autres ?

- Au fond. Ils squattent le dernier des billards.

- Merci.

Baekhyun remarqua que ce Lay avait également un léger accent chinois, mais ne fit aucunes remarques à ce sujet.  
Tao l'entraina encore à sa suite et le brun commença à sentir la panique monter de plus en plus en lui. Une boule se formait dans son ventre. Ses yeux suivaient la direction qu'ils prenaient, ainsi que la bande de joyeux luron qui s'agitaient à une des tables. Probablement les amis de Tao. Plusieurs bouteilles et verres d'alcool trônait à côté d'eux et Baekhyun sentait d'avance qu'il devrait boire pour s'intégrer.

- Salut les gars.

Le chinois lâcha enfin son bras pour aller prendre ses amis dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, le plus petit était resté derrière lui, figé, et ne sachant pas comment réagir. Heureusement, celui aux cheveux bleu prit les choses en main et le présenta aux autres.

- Je vous présente Baekhyun, on s'est rencontré au magasin de musique.

Personne ne sembla choquer de voir qu'il avait ramené quelqu'un avec lui.

- Alors. Voici Chen, Key et Taemin. Bien évidemment, pour les deux premiers ce n'est pas leurs vrais prénoms.

Baekhyun hocha la tête et ses interlocuteurs le saluèrent chacun à leur tour en tendant leurs mains.  
Taemin avait les cheveux long et roux, ainsi qu'un sourire timide. Le plus féminin de la bande, bien que Key lui faisait de la concurrence. Car celui-ci avait des cheveux noir mi-long, une mèche tombant sur son front. Ses yeux étaient maquillés en noir et divers bijoux étaient présents sur son corps. Le dernier, Chen, fut sans aucuns doutes le plus normal de la bande. Bien que tous avait des looks extravagants. Tenues noirs, cloutés, troués. Des chaines à leurs pantalons et des creepers à leurs pieds. Chen avait simplement des cheveux châtain et une boucle d'oreille longue.

- Ou est Jonghyun ? Demanda Tao.

- Il a repas avec ses grands-parents. Sérieusement, qui prévoit ça un vendredi soir ? Hein, qui ? Râla le dénommé Key en croisant les bras.

Le chinois rit.

- Boude pas, tu vas le voir demain.

- Et Kris ? Il est où ?

- A faire ses trucs, fit Tao en haussant les épaules.

Baekhyun n'écoutait que d'une oreille tout ce que disaient les deux autres, étant davantage préoccupé par les lieux. Les gens qui étaient présent semblaient tous appartenir au même univers, ils avaient tous ce côté différent qui lui plaisait tant.

- Alors. Faisons un petit test au nouveau, ajouta joyeusement Chen.

Tao donna un coup de coude au brun, le tirant de sa rêverie.

- Je commence ! S'exclama Key, ravie. Aimes-tu Marilyn Manson ?

Les autres ricanèrent.

- Il est fan, chuchota Tao à son oreille.

- Je t'ai entendu, et oui je suis totalement fan. On est bien d'accord que tout le monde sait qui est Marilyn. Je veux dire, on l'aime, on le déteste, on le critique, n'empêche que tout le monde le connait. Et qu'on soit bien clair, fit Key en pointant son doigt sur Baekhyun. Marilyn n'a jamais demandé à ce qu'on lui enlève des cotes pour qu'il puisse se faire une fellation lui-même.

Le brun hocha la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait répondre, ça l'avait gêné d'entendre parler de sexe aussi facilement et brusquement, surtout avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Si je te dis " _Smoke on the water_ " ? Ajouta Chen.

- Je te réponds Deep Purple ?

Visiblement ravi, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- A ton tour Taemin.

- Hmm ... Tu aimes Metallica ?

- Pas vraiment.

Pour Baekhyun, ce groupe n'était pas vraiment une référence pour le métal. Musicalement parlant.

- Parfait, rajouta Tao en lui tapant sur l'épaule. De quel groupe "Lemmy" fait-il partit ?

- Facile. Motorhead.

Key regarda Chen et les deux se firent un signe discret.

- Quel membre de KISS est un chat ?

- Le batteur.

- Une chanson au hasard de My Chemical Romance ?

- Famous Last Words.

L'unique chinois du groupe croisa les bras et regarda ses amis avec un sourire et un air entendu. Les autres se regardèrent chacun à leur tour puis finalement acquiescèrent. Quant à Baekhyun, qui ne comprenait strictement rien à leur manège, se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, signe de son incompréhension.  
Chen se pencha dans sa direction et lui donna un verre de bière.

- Bienvenue, dit-il simplement.

Tao tapa fièrement sur l'épaule de nouveau, visiblement ravi de sa performance. Il l'encouragea même à boire son verre pour célébrer l'événement. Le brun était content d'être accepté parmi eux et ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en rétorquant qu'il ne buvait pas.

Ils avaient tous l'air sympa et lui parlait avec enthousiasme. Baekhyun sentit son coeur battre rapidement. Il était heureux en ce moment. Mal à l'aise, mais heureux, tout de même, d'avoir connu Tao et qu'il l'a amené dans ce bar étrange.

Alors, le petit brun prit le verre de bière dans sa main et en but une gorgée.

.

.

.

"_ You always thought that I left myself open  
But you didn't know I was already broken  
You tried to lie and say "I was everything"  
I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you _"

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous.  
J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, malgré ce qui s'y passe.  
Chanson : Three Days Grace - Wold so cold.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Zéro absolu**

.

.

.

" _Je sais que tu as essayé de m'appeler. Ne le refais plus. Écoute ... Je suis passé à autre chose, tu devrais faire pareil. Le Baekhyun qui était mon ami a disparu depuis longtemps. Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est plus parlé, et tout allait très bien. Alors ne revient plus. Tu m'as assez fait souffrir ... Adieu Baek._ "

.

.

" _I never thought I'd feel this_  
_ Guilty and unbroken down inside_  
_ Livin' with myself, nothing but lies_ "

.

.

Park Chanyeol était quelqu'un de populaire dans son lycée, même s'il l'ignorait. Il était grand, mince, avait une belle gueule et jouait dans l'épique de football de l'école. Son sourire était lumineux de plus, il s'entendait bien avec la plupart des gens. Toutes les filles avaient au moins une bonne raison de l'apprécier.  
D'ailleurs, le jeune homme recevait, de temps en temps, des lettres anonymes. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, il la gardait pour pouvoir la lire tranquillement chez lui et s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre rempli de cœur et dégoulinante d'amour, puis, il finissait par la jeter dans sa poubelle.

Il ne connaissait pas ces filles, leur avait sans doute parlé une fois et elles s'imaginaient dans un conte de fée. Chanyeol n'était pas une personne qui s'intéressait à ça. Il avait une famille, des études à suivre, des amis, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin, ni l'envie de voir débarquer l'amour dans sa vie, il ne faisait donc absolument aucun effort pour ça.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Baekhyun, son meilleur ami. Le petit brun qui était toujours près de lui, à chaque instant. Ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus depuis plusieurs années, ils allaient au lycée ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble le week-end. Bien que l'on pouvait parfois les prendre pour un couple, ils n'étaient que de simples amis.

Ensuite,il y avait Luhan, Xiumin et Suho, qui faisaient partit de la même équipe de football américain que lui. Chanyeol avait un poste important, il n'était autre que le Quarterback et s'entrainait beaucoup pour que ses performances soient à la hauteur. Sans lui, les autres étaient perdus.  
Suho était le capitaine et entraineur. Il mettait au point toutes les stratégies en compagnie du géant. Luhan, très sportif et rapide, était le Running back. Xiumin, quant à lui, était l'un des Wide Receiver.  
Tous les quatre avaient des postes clefs pour leur équipe et étaient souvent ensemble pour tout planifier. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Luhan et Xiumin, étant dans la même classe que le roux, comprirent rapidement que ce dernier passerait le plus clair de son temps avec son meilleur ami, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas comment leur amitié fonctionnait. Baekhyun semblait être une personne renfermé et solitaire, il ne parlait qu'à Chanyeol.  
Ensemble, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit.

Ce fut pendant les grandes vacances, avant la rentrée en classe de Terminal, que la vie de Park Chanyeol bascula.

Il s'était toujours imaginé avoir une vie tranquille, à flâner comme il le faisait si bien, passer du temps avec Baekhyun et jouer au football après les cours. Voilà à quoi se résumait tout ce qu'il y avait dans la tête du rouquin. Pourtant, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Un soir, son père l'appela sur son portable, lui demandant de s'assoir.

- Ta mère est malade. Tu aurais sans doute voulu l'apprendre autrement que par téléphone, mais, il fallait que je te prévienne. Elle n'a pas voulu que je t'en parle, afin que tu te concentres sur tes études, mais tu devais être au courant de ça. Je suis désolé Chan.

- C'est rien papa. Tu as bien fais. Merci.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune homme ne dormit pas. Il pleura jusqu'au lever du jour. Le lendemain, il allait voir son meilleur ami avec le sourire aux lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était passé, pourtant, chaque heure, chaque seconde, il pensait à sa mère. Celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Arrivé au mois d'octobre, son père le rappela, encore plus triste que d'habitude. Si chaque semaine, son paternel lui donnait l'avancé de la maladie, cette fois Chanyeol sentait que certaines choses avaient bougé.

- Son état empire. L'opération s'est bien déroulée, mais la tumeur est plus grande que prévue.

- Et pour la chimiothérapie ?

- Chan ... Je vais te parler d'homme à homme. Ta mère ne va pas bien. Je pense que tu devrais la voir.

Le géant savait que sa mère n'était pas au courant sur le fait qu'il sache, et, que son père faisait tout pour lui cacher l'information. S'il demandait lui-même que le roux aille la voir, les choses ne devaient vraiment pas bien se dérouler.  
Je prends le train tout de suite.

- Il est 19 heures. Tu viendras demain matin.

- A la première heure.

C'était dimanche soir et Chanyeol revenait tout juste de chez Baekhyun. Il resta toute la nuit à réfléchir. Il ne mangea pas non plus.  
L'état de sa mère était perturbant. Souvent, il pleurait en pensant à elle, aux souffrances qu'elle devait endurer. Son père lui avait expliqué qu'au début elle dormait souvent, comme des crises de sommeil, puis vînt les taches rouges sur tout son corps. En plus de la fatigue qu'elle accumulait, sa santé était remise en cause. Finalement après divers examens le verdict tomba  
C'était une leucémie.

Lorsque Chanyeol l'avait appris, son monde s'était écroulé.

Tout avait été remis en question dans son esprit. Comment allait-il faire sans elle ? Et son père ? Vivrait-elle assez longtemps pour le voir diplômé, marié, parent à son tour ? Quelle sorte de traitement prendrait-elle ? Pouvait-il la voir dans un état pareil sans tomber à terre et pleurer comme un enfant ?  
Sa mère était bien trop importante pour lui. Sa raison d'avancer et de vouloir le meilleur dans sa vie.  
Si ce n'était pas pour ses parents, Chanyeol ne voyait pas l'utilité de continuer ses études. C'était leur fierté, pas la sienne. Tout ça était grâce à eux, son école à Séoul, son déménagement. La personne qu'il était devenu.

Bien évidemment, son père l'aurait giflé sur le champ s'il avait eus conscience de ces pensées.  
Il lui indiqua simplement la marche à suivre.

- Travail dur. Pour ta mère, mais aussi pour toi. Montre lui que tu es un battant.

Au final, c'était elle qui devait se battre chaque jour contre une putain de maladie. Elle n'avait rien demandé, absolument rien. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle contre les gens biens ?  
Chanyeol frappait de plus en plus souvent son armoire. Jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent rouges, et, parfois, soient en sang. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas que son esprit soit embrouillé, que tout soit dirigé envers sa mère, et qu'il ne devienne pas fou.

Tout comme elle, il avait décidé de se battre.

.

Le jeune homme partit le lundi matin de bonne heure, prenant le premier train pour se rendre dans son petit village de campagne, qui se trouvait non loin de la ville, plus grande, où se trouvait l'hôpital qui avait accueilli sa mère, comme lui avait indiqué son père.

Il reçut un message de Baekyun, mais ne regarda même pas. Ses mains étaient sur son visage, cachant sa fatigue et sa tristesse. Il ne pouvait plus penser.

Il éteignit son portable et laisser le train le bercer doucement.

Le trajet dura plusieurs heures et le rouquin n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de réviser ses cours ou de parler à quelqu'un. Les mauvaises nouvelles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ne voulant pas sortir et laisser en paix. La réalité lui faisait face, elle était en lui, ancrée au fond de son regard.  
Qu'allait-il dire aux autres ? A son meilleur ami qui le harcèlerait de messages. Luhan, Xiumin et Suho au club et leurs prochains matchs. Les devoirs en retard. Au propriétaire de son appartement.

Un mal de crâne horrible apparut tandis que Chanyeol voyait tous ces futurs soucis défiler.

Trimballant sa lourde valise derrière lui, le rouquin devait changer plusieurs fois de train. Son village était loin et le trajet durait une journée entière, même s'il avait tout fait pour aller le plus rapidement possible.

Son père le récupéra à la gare, le soir, prenant ses bagages en main et les chargeant dans la voiture, il démarra. La route fut silencieuse, l'un autant que l'autre, ils ne ressentaient pas l'envie de parler. Ils savaient que le sujet tant redouté viendrait, de toute évidence, s'immiscer dans la conversation, et, ils voulaient éviter ça.  
Son père l'amena à l'hôtel et, Chanyeol fut choqué de voir le prix des chambres. En plus qu'il serait dans une individuelle. Pourtant, c'était la seule solution qui leur permettait de voir la personne qu'il aimait. Les sacrifices faisaient donc partis du jeu.

- Les visites commencent demain après-midi. Que veux-tu faire en attendant ?

- Rien. Je vais juste bosser dans ma chambre.

Chanyeol se sentit mal e laisser son père seul, mais, il avait besoin de temps pour lui, encore. Comme promis, il avait amené tous ses matières et passa tout son temps à s'avancer sur ses devoirs. Jusqu'à ce que son paternel ne frappe à sa porte et l'interrompe dans son occupation.

- Allons manger, avait-il simplement dit.

Il le suivit en silence.

Le lycéen eut envie de connaitre d'avantage la vie de son père, comment il s'en sortait malgré tout ça. Ils parlèrent également de ses études, de l'université, l'année prochaine. Pendant toute la soirée, les deux hommes discutèrent, sans une seule fois énoncé la maladie de la personne qu'ils aimaient. C'était trop dur.  
Alors ils se rapprochèrent, parlant de tous les sujets possibles. De leurs bonbons préférés ou même de la pluie et du beau temps.  
Chanyeol voulait arrêter le club de foot pour se trouver un boulot après les cours mais son paternel plaça une gifle sur le haut de son crâne.

- C'est ta passion, alors ne l'arrête pas.

Le garçon savait qu'il avait raison, mais n'osait pas l'admettre.

Entre les entrainements, son travail, les études et sa mère, la vie serait plus dure qu'avant. Mais son père avait confiance en lui, alors il se donnerait les moyens d'y arriver.

- Tu es Park Chanyeol, alors tout est possible.

Le lendemain, lorsque le père et le fils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils restèrent un moment à regarder la grande bâtisse devant eux. Le silence dura pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne décidèrent d'enfin rentrer. Chanyeol avait besoin de se préparer psychologiquement à la suite. A tout ce qui se passait ensuite.  
Il prit une grande bouffée pendant que son père les annonçait à l'accueil.

Un médecin les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre et les prépara chacun à leur tour. Le lycéen avait du remplir un questionnaire détaillé et faire une prise de sang avant de prétendre à pouvoir entrer. Les infirmières les munirent de combinaisons spéciales, après qu'ils aient entièrement désinfecté leurs corps. Chanyeol se retrouva dans un costume étrange de l'hôpital, complètement blanc et d'un masque à oxygène.

- Pourquoi doit-on mettre tout ça ? Demanda-t-il à son père.

Le médecin, présent dans la pièce, prit la parole.

- Votre mère subit une chimiothérapie. Disons plus intense que pour les autres cancers, puisque la leucémie attaque la moelle osseuse. Ses globules blancs ainsi que toutes les défenses de son organisme ont disparu. Un contact avec l'extérieur pourrait lui être fatal. Juste une seule bactérie. Les protections que vous portez sont les seules choses qui permettent sa sécurité.

Chanyeol acquiesça et se laissa vêtir sans poser une seule question. La charlotte dans les cheveux, les protections par-dessus les chaussons blancs, le casque transparent sur son visage, la combinaison d'astronaute.  
Si tout cela permettait à sa mère de vivre, peu importait les sacrifices.

Son père et lui entrèrent dans la pièce, seul les personnes de la famille proche avait le droit de rentrer visite au patient. La chambre était entièrement blanche et vide. Une télé dans un coin, quelques magasines, voilà à quoi se résumait la chambre. Sa mère était couchée dans le lit, le visage pâle et le crâne presque dégarnit.

- Maman !

Avançant difficilement, le roux se retrouva juste à côté de sa mère, les larmes parlant aux coins des yeux. Il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Si fatigué, et si faible.

- Chan…

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le voir. Son père resta en arrière, attendant son tour.

- Comment vas-tu mon trésor ? Demanda-t-elle en passant la main sur le masque transparent, à l'endroit où était sa joue.

- Je vais bien maman, et toi ?

Chanyeol sentait ses yeux s'humidifier au fur et à mesure.

- On fait aller, répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire. Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? C'est les vacances ?

Le fils réfléchit un moment. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait séché les cours sans prévenir personne afin de venir la voir.

- Oui.

- Tu as de bonnes notes ? Tu travail comme il faut ?

- Bien sur maman. Je suis l'un des meilleurs.

- Tant mieux ... Je suis fier de toi mon trésor.

Chanyeol renifla et se maudit de pleurer encore. Pour sa mère, il devait se maitriser.  
Il s'en voulait un peu, également, de devoir lui mentir sur ses résultats scolaires, mais elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle avait l'air si démuni, les yeux à moitié-clos. Une perfusion sortait de son bras, relié directement à une sorte de tuyaux. Ses cils et sourcils avaient disparu et sa peau pâle faisait encore davantage ressortir cet attrait.  
Le médecin les avait prévenus qu'elle serait dans les vapes puisqu'elle avait reçus des doses de morphine, quelques heures avant. La chimiothérapie étant une guérison douloureuse, sa mère vomissait souvent et avait très régulièrement mal dans tout le corps. Malgré tout ça, elle tenait bon.

Les deux hommes restèrent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine en ville, visitant chaque jour la femme qu'il aimait. Chanyeol voyait bien que son état ne s'améliorait pas, mais ne disait rien. Cela lui faisait horriblement de voir sa mère dépérir ainsi, de venir et constater qu'elle peinait à garder les yeux ouvert. Elle lui demandait parfois comment se passait les cours, le club de foot, si tout allait bien pour ses amis. Pour Baekhyun aussi.  
A dire vrai, le roux avait presque oublié la vie qu'il menait avant. Son esprit était tellement obnubilé par sa mère, que Séoul disparaissait de sa mémoire.

Il passa la journée du samedi dans le train, retournant dans la capitale avec le cœur lourd. Il avait dit au revoir à son père sur le quai de la gare, lui promettant de devenir l'un des meilleurs. Chanyeol gardait à l'esprit tous les encouragements de ses parents.  
Assis sur les sièges inconfortables des transports Coréen, le rouquin voyait les gens sourires autour de lui. Ils étaient heureux, parlaient fort, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Il les haïssait pour ça.

Chanyeol les haïssait pour tout ce qu'ils représentaient. Il avait envie de les voir mourir la bouche ouverte, pour être aussi joyeux, alors que sa mère se mourait sur un lit d'hôpital.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Mais tout le poussait à le faire. La vie était une belle merde, pourquoi avait-elle fait nos corps si fragiles et faibles ?

.

Lorsque Chanyeol rentra sur Séoul, il ne prévint personne. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, et il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à parler avec quelqu'un. Il se dirigeait chez lui et glissa la clef dans la serrure. Le froid de son appartement l'accueillit et il sentit encore plus seul qu'a l'accoutumé.  
Le jeune homme tourna un rond un moment, avant de finalement défaire sa valise. Il fit une machine et ouvrit son frigo en quête de trouver à manger. Bien évidemment, il était pratiquement vide. Ou tout ce qui restait à l'intérieur était déjà périmé. Ça lui apprendra à partir sur un coup de tête sans penser à la suite.

Tant pis, il ne mangerait pas ce soir, ni demain. Il allait survivre.

Le rouquin se dirigea ensuite au salon, histoire de s'occuper en regardant un programme débile à la télé. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur un morceau de papier. Il n'avait rien mit sur sa table basse en partant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se saisit du papier.

" _Chanyeol,_

_Tu me manques. Reviens bientôt._  
_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Baekhyun_. "

Qui d'autre que son meilleur ami pouvait écrire ça ?

Le géant eut un sourire en voyant les courbes calligraphiées de son prénom. Baekhyun lui manquait, terriblement. Une semaine, sans lui, avait été une épreuve difficile, mais, en même temps, il en était obligé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait, et ne devait pas lui dire. Tous deux étaient en pleins dans leurs années de Terminale, tout leur avenir se déroulait actuellement. S'ils échouaient, alors leurs futurs seraient compromis.

Chanyeol prit la décision de ne dire divulguer à son meilleur ami, cependant, il avait besoin de le voir. Surtout après avoir lu son mot. Le roux remit rapidement ses chaussures et sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte. Il courut pour arriver le plus vite possible à sa destination et toqua énergiquement contre le bois qui le séparait encore de lui.  
Oubliant qu'il était déjà tard, c'est un Baekhyun fatigué qui vint lui ouvrir. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt large blanc et d'un short. Se frottant les yeux avec ses poings, il ne remarqua même pas le nouvel arrivant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne pouffe devant la scène.

Le petit brun leva le regard, reconnaissant cette voix.

- Chan...

Le géant le prit dans ses bras, l'entourant dans une douce étreinte. Il lui avait tellement manqué, c'en était presque affolant.

- Baek, Ne dis rien.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, la seule présence de l'autre suffisait amplement. Le plus âgé ferma la porte et les guida vers son lit. Ils se couchèrent en silence, leurs corps collés.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux lycéens étaient aussi proches, pourtant Chanyeol sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il mit son visage dans le cou de Baekhyun, respirant son odeur.

.

Après avoir passé la journée du dimanche dans les bras de son meilleur ami, le rouquin du reprendre le chemin de l'école le lendemain. Les deux lycéens ne parlèrent pas pendant tout le trajet, l'un respectant le silence de l'autre. Chanyeol dû répondre aux nombreuses questions des profs et des autres élèves sur sa disparation soudaine, mais ne racontait jamais la vérité. Il parlait d'une maladie qui l'avait cloué au lit et de son portable déchargé.  
Il n'évoquait pas le dimanche passé dans le lit de Baekhyun, ni de leur rencontre le samedi soir.

Le petit brun gardait le silence à ce sujet, ne voulant apporter encore plus de problèmes au géant.

Le soir-même, Chanyeol se rendit sur le terrain à l'arrière du lycée afin d'y rencontrer le capitaine de son équipe. Luhan était présent et précisait que Xiumin cherchait des boissons au distributeur. Le géant savait que tous les trois voudraient savoir ce qui s'était passé, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter de ça.  
Malheureusement, son air triste était visible à des kilomètres, et particulièrement bien visible pour ceux qui le côtoyait tous les jours.

- Alors ? Tu nous racontes ?

Suho l'avait forcé à s'assoir dans les gradins et posa une main sur son épaule. Xiumin revint avec les boissons à ce moment-là, et tendit une cannette D'Ice Tea au rouquin. Il connaissait parfaitement ses gouts.  
Il se racla la gorge. Chanyeol savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un connaitrait sa situation. Même s'il avait préféré que ce soit son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi étais-tu absent ? Demanda Luhan d'une voix douce.

- Désolé pour ça les gars.

- Kai t'a remplacé, soufflait Xiumin. Mais il n'était pas aussi bon que toi.

Chanyeol eut un léger sourire.

- Disons qu'il avait une bonne raison pour que je ne sois pas là.

- Tu es allé quelque part ?

- Chez moi. Ma mère ... Ma mère ...

Sa voix commençait à partir dans les aiguës et le géant savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à retenir ses larmes s'il le prononçait de but en blanc.

- Prend ton temps, affirmait Suho en le prenant dans ses bras.

Chanyeol prit une grande bouffée d'air et plaça ses mains sur son visage. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu garder son secret très longtemps. Même si la plupart des gens ne savent pas comment réagir face à une situation comme celle-ci. Ils disent comprendre mais oublient une heure après, sont gênés et ne savent pas quoi dire pour vous remonter le moral. Ou pire, ils évitent le sujet en disant qu'il y a bien plus affreux dans le monde. Vous croyez sincèrement que ça aide à aller mieux ? Conneries. Foutaises. Rien ne change, et la vie continue.

- Elle est malade, lâcha-t-il au bout d'une minute de silence.

- Et ... C'est grave ? Osa demander le capitaine.

Toujours le visage caché par ses paumes, le roux hocha la tête.

- Cancer du sang.

Luhan poussa un léger cri, tout en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Xiumin devint rapidement pâle et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Mais la réaction la plus inattendue pour Chanyeol fut celle de Suho. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

- Si tu veux pleurer, fais-le. Personne ne te jugera sur ça. Nous sommes tes amis, alors tu peux compter sur nous.

Alors le géant se laissa aller, probablement pour la première fois. Il pleurait sur l'épaule d'un ami, et ça lui fit le plus grand bien. Déverser ses sentiments de la sorte, en se sachant soutenu. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Chanyeol laissa sa peine prendre le contrôle de son corps, se reposant uniquement sur la présent de Suho à ses côtés.  
Finalement, essuyant son visage d'un revers de manche, il reprit une apparence normale. Le visage souriant, mais brisé de l'intérieur.

- On peut faire quelque chose ? Fit le chinois.

- Non. On va se débrouiller. Je vais trouver un travail et envoyer de l'argent à mon père pour payer les frais d'hôpitaux.

- Tu sais que je peux t'aider à ce niveau-là, ajoutait le capitaine.

- Ça ira.

La famille de Suho était réputée pour être l'une des plus riches de l'école. Seulement, Chanyeol ne voulait pas quémander ainsi, ni compter sur la bonté des gens. Il se débrouillerait, seul.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter le foot ? Ajoutait Xiumin.

Le géant lui fit signe que non. Il continuerait et tiendrait bon jusqu'au bout. Le lycée, le boulot, le sport.

- Juste une chose, souffla le rouquin. Pas un mot à Baekhyun là-dessus.

- Mais ... C'est ton meilleur ami ... Commença le blond, choqué par ses paroles.

- Justement, coupait Chanyeol. C'est l'année de Terminal, et il vise une grande université. Ça gâcherait tout si je lui faisais part de mes problèmes. Non ... Je me débrouillerais seul, et ça ira parfaitement. Baek ne doit rien savoir. S'il vous plait.

Suho acquiesça, comprenant ses motivations.

Le plus grand se sentit rassuré et soupira. Son meilleur comptait bien trop pour lui pour tout gâché de la sorte. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, il tiendrait sa promesse. Pas un mot sur ses soucis personnels et tous les deux intégreraient l'université de leurs rêves. A ce moment-là seulement, Chanyeol raconterait tout. Quand tout sera terminé.

Il tiendrait bon.

" _Tu es Park Chanyeol, alors tout est possible._ "

.

.

.

"_ I'm to young, to lose my soul_  
_ I'm to young, to feel this world_

_Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days_  
_ Since you've gone away_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Note : Je me souviens avoir mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre. En essayant de retranscrire mes sentiments avec des mots. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi.  
"Zéro absolu" est pour ma mère, comme si je l'avais écris seulement pour elle.

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Et à dans quelques jours :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjouuuuur !

Je suis trop trop trop trop contente ! Que se soit sur ce site ou sur FF-fr, j'ai reçu des commentaires adorables :3 C'est pour ça que le chapitre arrive avec un jour d'avance.  
{ merci à ma béta qui l'a corrigé hyper rapidement }

Chanson : Three Days Grace - Are you Ready.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : S'enfuir au loin**

.

.

.

" _- Bonjour Mr Byun, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_  
_- Mal ... Comme tous les jours. Pourquoi continuez-vous a me le demander si vous connaissez déjà parfaitement la réponse._  
_- L'espoir qu'une fois vous pourriez me dire le contraire._  
_- Être psy ne vous a pas donné assez de patience._ "

.

.

"_ You'd said we'd never get this far_  
_ You said your words, we've played our parts_  
_ It's my turn_  
_So stand up and scream_ "

.

.

Depuis que Chanyeol était revenu de sa semaine en solitaire, sans aucunes excuses valables, Baekhyun s'était un peu éloigné de lui. Il se sentait exclu, comme si son meilleur ami l'avait mis totalement de coté dans cette histoire. Le rouquin ne lui avait rien dis, absolument rien. Il s'était simplement pointé le samedi soir, se couchant sur son épaule, se laissant bercer.  
Le petit brun l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert, sans lui poser aucunes questions. Tous le dimanche, ils le passèrent tous les deux au lit. Chanyeol refusait de se lever pour une raison inconnue et son meilleur ami était resté à ses cotés. Le géant s'était contenté de peu, une douche, un peu à manger et le reste du temps il l'avait passé dans les bras de Baekhyun. Il enroulé ses bras autour de sa petite taille et respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux.  
A un moment, il avait même cru que le plus grand pleurait. Mais c'était probablement un effet de son imagination.

Voila comment c'était dérouler leur journée, jusqu'à ce que le roux reparte chez lui sans rien dire de plus.

Le lendemain, lors du trajet vers le lycée, Chanyeol lui demanda tous les devoirs et leçons qu'il avait à rattraper. En ami attentionné qu'il était, le brun lui avait tout donné. Encore une fois sans poser la moindre question. Et si, le géant était satisfait de cela, Baekhyun se sentait un peu frustré vis-à-vis de leur amitié. Ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années, avaient partagé bien des choses, pourtant, une semaine en solitaire et déjà des secrets apparaissaient.  
Chanyeol ne lui avait jamais rien caché. C'était cela qui lui faisait mal, véritablement.

Le roux se contentait de continuer sa vie, comme avant. Il étudiait un peu plus sérieusement, se rendait au club après les cours, et rigolait avec Luhan et Xiumin. Mais quelque chose clochait, en tout cas, c'était la vision qu'avait Baekhyun. Il connaissait Chanyeol, et son comportement était loin d'être naturel.

Alors tant pis, il attendait. Que son meilleur ami lui parle de lui-même. En attendant, lui aussi gardait ses secrets bien au chaud.

.

.

De Tao :  
"_ Avec les mecs on se rejoint au bar vendredi, tu viens ?_ "

Après la dernière tentative de boire, le petit brun aurait pu répondre non. Dans d'autres circonstances. Mais il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit.  
Finalement, côtoyer des personnes extérieurs au lycée ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

A Tao :  
"_ Oui, je viendrais._ "

De Tao :  
" _Okayyyy ! RDV magasin de musique à 19h_ "

Baekhyun se rendit compte qu'il souriait lorsque les messages s'affichaient sur son téléphone. C'était probablement la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami lui envoyait des sms. C'était étrange, et joyeux en même temps.  
Le jeune homme avait cessé de respirer lorsque le chinois lui avait demandé son numéro, quand ils étaient encore au bar. Au début, il croyait à une blague, mais non. Tao demandait vraiment à avoir son portable. A lui.  
Jamais personne n'avait jamais fait l'effort de faire ça. A chaque fois, les gens préféraient Chanyeol à lui. Son meilleur ami si parfait. Grand, beau, amusant.

Alors Baekhyun prit la résolution de garder Tao pour lui. Se serait son ami cette fois. Pas celui de Chanyeol.

.

- Baek ! Tu as tes notes de math dans ton sac ?

Le roux avait couru après son ami dès la sortit des cours.

- Heu ... Oui. Mais j'en avais besoin pour ce soir.

C'était vendredi soir et Baekhyun comptait rapidement rentrer chez lui pour faire ses devoirs avant de retrouver Tao. Hors, c'était aussi le moment ou son ami avait son club de foot.

- Je copie juste quelques phrases et je te rend directement. S'il te plaiiiiit !

Lorsque le rouquin faisait sa petite tête de chien battu, il savait que le plus petit ne résistait pas très longtemps.

- Bon ...

- Merci ! T'es vraiment le meilleur.

Chanyeol prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et l'entraina vers l'arrière du lycée. Il copierait ses notes dans les vestiaires juste avant de rejoindre le stade. En chemin, ils croisèrent Jongin et Baekhyun remercia silencieusement son meilleur ami d'être aussi empoté.

- Salut Kai, le salua Chanyeol avec un geste de la main.

- Channie ! Comment tu vas ?

Les deux sportifs discutèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne remarque une autre présence.

- Tiens, Baekhyun. Tu viens nous voir jouer ?

Le brun crut s'évanouir lorsque Kai lui parla. Il avait retenu son prénom et en plus, lui demandait directement de rester avec eux. Enfin, inconsciemment.

- Apparemment non. Il avait prévu de réviser, répondit le rouquin.

A cet instant, le plus petit eu envie d'enfoncer des graviers dans la gorge de son ami, mais se retint. Il n'avait pas eu tord sur le coup.

- Désolé, rajouta Baekhyun avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Une prochaine fois alors !

Décidément, Jongin était parfait.

.

.

Après avoir fait ses devoirs plus rapidement que prévu, Baekhyun fonça dans la douche et se changea. Il remit son pantalon gris ainsi que le seul sweet noir qu'il avait pu trouver dans son armoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le summum de la mode, mais cela irait pour cette fois. Au pire des cas, il ferait du shopping le lendemain. Il aurait tout le samedi pour faire les courses et trouver des vêtements un peu plus adapter à ses nouvelles fréquentations.

Baekhyun courut presque jusqu'au magasin de Yunho, récitant dans son esprit tout ce qu'il fallait éviter de faire pour ne pas passer pour une tache. Ne pas bafouiller, ne pas faire de blagues pourris, leur donner raison à chaque fois. Ne surtout pas trébucher au milieu du chemin.  
Bien respirer, et tourner sa langue dans bouche sept fois avant de dire une bêtise.

- Baek !

Le concerné sauta sur place, effrayé par la voix qui l'avait coupé dans son monologue. Tao venait d'apparaitre devant lui, tout sourire, ses cheveux contrastant avec tout le décor derrière lui.

_Respire, respire. Tout va bien se passer._

- Salut.

- Ça va ? T'es tout pâle. Demanda le panda en mettant sa main sur le front du brun.

- Ou-oui. Tout va bien.

Pendant le trajet, Tao lui montra le chemin pour se rendre au bar par lui-même. Si la prochaine fois, il voulait aller les rejoindre directement. Baekhyun se sentit heureux en l'écoutant, il l'invitait donc dans sa bande d'ami. Il y aurait des prochaines fois. Enfin ... S'il ne faisait pas tout capoter aujourd'hui.

- Allons retrouver les autres, lança joyeusement le chinois en montant les escaliers qui menait au bar.

Le brun se laissa guider sans véritablement regarder ses pieds. Tao le conduit au fond de la pièce, comme la dernière fois. Le billard était déjà occupé et les verres vident jonchés sur la table. D'autres visages inconnus étaient présent. Il sentit perdu pendant une minute, en particulier lorsque Tao couru vers un grand type blond pour le serrer dans ses bras. Key discutait avec un décoloré plus loin et Chen et Taemin jouaient au billard. Sur les tabourets, restaient encore deux garçons qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.  
Il se racla maladroitement la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. Certains se retournèrent pour lui sourire, d'autres le fixaient avec curiosité.

Finalement, c'est Tao qui prit la parole, tout en entourant ses bras autour des épaules du nouveau.

- Les gars, voici Baekhyun.

Le principal concerné s'inclina légèrement devant ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Alors, voici Kris, dit-il en montrant le grand type blond.

Son visage n'exprima aucunes émotions, il se contentait simplement de le fixer sans rien dire. Baekhyun fut mal à l'aise en sa présence.

- Jonghyun, le gars à coté de Key.

Il fit un signe de main, accompagné d'un sourire, avant se concentrer à nouveau sur sa conversation avec son ami.

- Et enfin, Myungsoo et Sungyeol. Les deux derniers de la bande, qui nous rejoignent quand bon leur semble, leurs vies sont siiiii passionnantes.

Le dénommé Myungsoo se retourna et fit un doigt d'honneur à Tao.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit le chinois en rigolant.

Le châtain juste à coté, donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami et ils désertèrent leur partie de billard pour se joindre aux autres autour de la table. Ainsi, Baekhyun eut tout le loisir pour analyser chacun d'eux.

Chen avait toujours sa longue boucle d'oreille qui pendait. Un perfecto en cuir par dessus un simple tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Taemin, le plus discret de la bande, avait encore accentué son coté androgyne. Un jeans rouge, des bottes qui montaient jusqu'à ses genoux et un corset à motif de rose. Il était facilement confondu avec une fille, aucun doute la dessus.  
Key avait mit une tenue entièrement argenté et avait laissé sa mèche pousser et recouvrir entièrement la partie gauche de son visage. Ses yeux, comme ceux de Taemin, étaient maquillés entièrement en noir. Key entrainait derrière lui un autre gars. Ils semblaient proche et heureux rien qu'en présence de l'autre. Baekhyun se sentait un peu jaloux, quelque part, il aurait souhaité que Chanyeol soit là également.

Jonghyun avait les cheveux décolorés, presque blancs, et portait une écharpe ainsi qu'une paire de converse avec le drapeau des USA. Le reste de ses vêtements étaient complètement noir. Il était un peu plus petit que Key, mais bien plus masculin.  
Kris était probablement le plus normal de la bande, portant une simple jean et une chemise blanc. C'était bien différent du style de Tao, dont il semblait très proche, qui avait une veste clouté et des mitaines en cuir.

Les deux joueurs de billard les rejoignirent à table. Myungsoo, ou celui qui possédait des yeux pénétrants et envoutants, avait les cheveux et les yeux couleurs ébènes. Il portait un blouson noir, un jean de la même couleur qui était troué au niveau des cuisses et des tibias ainsi qu'une paire de converse.  
Juste à coté de lui, Sungyeol. Ce mec était bien plus souriant et bourré d'entrain. Ou juste bourré tout court vu la taille de ses joues. Ses habits contrastaient avec tout le reste du groupe, puisqu'il portait une veste marron et un jeans bleu foncé.

- Vous avez déjà commandé à boire ? Demanda Tao en regardant le nombre de verre présent sur la table.

- On t'as pas attendu pour ça, rigola Key.

Le panda fit mine de bouder.

- Tu t'es remis de la dernière fois ? Fit Chen en se tournant vers Baekhyun.

Tous les autres se retournèrent dans sa direction, et le brun aurait voulu s'enterrer six pied sous terre. La dernière fois, Tao l'avait forcé -un peu- à boire de la bière. Deux verres. Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool auparavant, mais n'avait pas trouvé le gout si désagréable. Bien entendu, il avait finis la soirée avec un mal de crâne affreux et a rire comme une otarie défoncé à l'hélium. Les autres s'étaient bien amusé de son malheur.

- Oui, oui, dit-il en se raclant la gorge d'embarras.

Ce fut Jonghyun qui lui sauva finalement la mise en prenant la parole.

- On fait un jeu ?

Baekhyun était curieux de voir à quelle sorte de jeu ils allaient tous s'adonner. Billard ? Cela semblait logique puisqu'il était juste à coté, pourtant ils se regroupèrent tous autour de la table. Ils prirent chacun une chaise et se rassemblèrent avec le sourire. Myungsoo s'assit sur la tabouret le plus proche et saisit les hanches de Sungyeol afin qu'il se pose que ses cuisses. Le petit brun trouva ce geste curieux mais ne fit aucunes remarques la dessus. Il rencontra juste le regard noir de Myungsoo, et se concentra à nouveau sur la table.  
Kris afficha un étrange plateau, poussant les verres environnant. Key enleva le collier qu'il avait autour de son cou et en détacha un dé à six faces.

De plus en plus curieux.

Tao s'installa juste à coté de Baekhyun et entreprit de lui expliquer les règles.

- C'est comme une sorte de jeu de l'oie. Seulement à chaque case, on a une sorte d'action à réaliser. Vu que c'est ta première fois, on va y aller mollo avec toi.

Le chinois lui tendit un verre à bière rempli à ras-bord et le brun le prit avec étonnement. Quant aux autres, ils préparèrent des shooters de vodka pur et mirent la bouteille du coté de Key.

- Il perd souvent, expliqua celui aux cheveux bleus.

- Pas de chance au jeu, chance en amour ! Répliqua celui-ci.

Puis Key se pencha vers Jonghyun et l'embrassa sur la joue. Baekhyun trouva ce geste affectif très mignon et reporta son attention sur le plateau qui était étalé sur la table. Sur chaque case, il y avait des petits dessins accompagné de quelques lignes. Étant assez loin, il ne vit pas les gages. Mais il fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait simplement une bière alors que les autres carburaient à la vodka.

- Normalement, on laisse toujours une personne sobre pendant la partie, expliquait gentiment Sungyeol, mais je crois qu'on s'en passera aujourd'hui.

Baekhyun ne se sentit pas du tout rassuré.

- Allez ! On commence ! Lançait Key en tapant dans les mains.

Le premier a commencé fut Taemin, le plus discret de la bande. Le dé indiqua un trois et il avança son pion. Ou plutôt un bout de papier avec son nom marqué dessus. Il se pencha pour lire la case.

- " Désigne deux joueurs qui doivent boire. " Myungsoo et Jonghyun. Les deux qui tiennent le plus l'alcool.

Les deux concernés obéirent et Chen lança le dé à son tour.

- " Les joueurs qui n'ont pas le permis doivent boire. "

Baekhyun prit son verre de bière et en but une gorgée. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que seul Kris ne vida pas sa vodka.

- " Tu es chanceux, tu ne bois qu'une fois. " Lu Myungsoo.

- " Désigne deux joueurs qui doivent boire. "

Sungyeol choisit Key et Chen.

Au final, Baekhyun remarqua que ce jeu était en faite un moyen sur et rapide pour boire et finir bourré en fin de soirée. Chaque question n'était qu'un prétexte pour un gage de plus et continuer à se saouler davantage. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que de la bière dans son verre et il feintait la plupart du temps en trempant juste ses lèvres au lieu de prendre une gorgée entière. Chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire avec un shooter.  
Les verres vides s'accumulèrent et les bouteilles disparaissaient en un clin d'oeil. Les questions devenaient de plus en plus étrange au fur et à mesure que le jeu avançait et le lycéen fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois.

Le moment le plus étrange pour lui fut lorsque Sungyeol eut une question assez déroutante.

- " Embrasse la personne la plus belle autour de la table et bois. " Facile ça !

Il s'avança vers Myungsoo et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les autres ne furent pas choqué, Key cria même aux deux concernés de prendre une chambre.

- " Fais un suçon à quelqu'un et bois ensuite avec elle. "

Tao se pencha vers le cou de Kris et Baekhyun se détourna de la scène tellement c'était gênant pour lui.

- T'as un problème avec ça ? Demanda Myungsoo, le regard noir.

- Calme toi, chuchotait Sungyeol.

Il n'y fit pas attention et continua de fixer le brun avec colère, attendant une réponse.

- Arrête c'est pas grave, fit Key avec un sourire.

Myungsoo se calma et le jeu reprit. Cependant, il ne lâchait pas Baekhyun des yeux. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos et le lycéen se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Avait-il trop fixé Tao et Kris ? Ou peut-être qu'il pensait que le brun était homophobe.  
En fait, il s'en fichait complètement. Il n'avait même plus les idées en place avec toute la bière qui coulait dans ses veines.

- " Doivent boire ceux qui sont en couple. " Lu Chen avec un sourire.

Kris, Tao, Jonghyun, Key, Myungsoo et Sungyeol vidèrent leurs shooter.

- " Bois si tu n'as pas couché avec une personne autour de la table. "

Seul Chen bu son verre d'une traite et personne ne sembla surpris de cet acte.

- Hein ? Ne put s'empêchait de répliquer Baekhyun.

Myungsoo se leva de sa chaise d'un seul bond, poussant Sungyeol par la même occasion.

- Je vais le défoncer ce merdeux !

Chen et Tao durent se mettre devant lui pour qu'il ne le frappe pas. Baekhyun s'était posté derrière Kris et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de manière si violente. Avait-il dit quelque chose de déplacé ?  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Sungyeol qui calma son ami et la partie reprit son cours normal. Sauf pour Myungsoo qui continuait de fixer le brun avec un regard de tueur.

- " Bois si tu as déjà une expérience sexuelle avec une personne du même sexe. "

Baekhyun fut le seul à ne pas boire, et posa ses yeux étonnés sur le panda assis à coté de lui.

- Désolé de te l'avoir caché, mais en fait on est tous gay.

- Je ne le suis pas, répliquait Chen, à moitié saoule.

- Ça t'as pas empêché de coucher avec des mecs, s'amusait à crier Key.

- Moi aussi je ne suis pas gay, fit Taemin avec un sourire timide.

- Toi tu couches avec tout ce qui bouges, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a de différent, rigola Tao.

Baekhyun suivit les conversations sans vraiment les comprendre. L'alcool lui montait déjà au cerveau et il du se coucher sur la table pour reprendre ses esprits. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre que tous les gens autour de la table avec déjà eu leur première expériences sexuelles, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Et en plus de ça, ils avaient couché avec des hommes.  
Peut-être était-ce juste des mensonges ou de l'amusement, vu leur niveau d'alcool ingéré. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas venant de leur part.

- Et toi Baek ? T'aime les hommes aussi ? Demanda Key alors qu'il vidait un énième verre de vodka.

- Oui. Je suis gay.

Voila la dernière chose qu'il se rappela avoir dit avant de s'écrouler comme un mollusque sur la table. Il avait répondu la vérité, sans savoir comment les autres allaient réagir face à ça. Mais finalement, il s'en foutait pas mal.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, tout devint noir dans son esprit.

.

.

" _So, you think you know how this story goes_  
_It's my turn_  
_ So, sit down, shut up_  
_ Are you ready ?_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Merci à KaiBaek et à KL pour leurs adorables commentaires :)

Bien que je trouve ce chapitre pas très intéressant, j'espère qu'il pourra vous satisfaire. A vendredi pour le prochain o/


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit ...  
Je poste juste avant de rejoindre mon lit. Profitez-en x)

Chanson : Three Days Grace - The Good Life

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : La face cachée de nos mensonges**

.

.

.

Lévitique 10-3 : " _Je serai sanctifié en ceux qui s'approchent de moi, et en présence de tout le peuple, je serais moi aussi glorifié_ "

.

.

" _The good life is what I need_  
_ Too many people stepping over me_  
_ The only thing that's been on my mind_  
_ Is the one thing I need before I die_ "

.

.

C'est avec la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne affreux que Baekhyun sortit de ses songes. Il sentait que quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule en l'appelant et il émergea doucement. Il reprit conscience peu à peu et son regard s'ouvrit sur une tête inconnue. Le brun lui lança une expression d'étonnement puisque le type en question eut une sourire amusé.

- Bienvenu dans la réalité, belle au bois dormant.

Baekhyun se souvint à présent de ce gars. Le serveur qu'il avait vu deux fois en venant au bar en compagnie de Tao. Un blond qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Lay. Il le laissa émerger pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers d'autres corps.  
Sortant difficilement de sa transe, le lycéen remarqua qu'il était toujours dans le bar. Il était couché sur un banc avec une veste autour de son buste. Et ce n'était pas la sienne. Chen et Taemin dormaient encore, juste à coté de lui. Tous les trois avaient partagé ce même banc, leurs bras et leurs jambes emmêlés les unes aux autres.

Myungsoo revenait des toilettes, semblait-il, et était soutenu par Sungyeol pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Pendant ce temps Lay essayait de réveiller Kris et Tao, se reposant dans un coin dans la pièce. Key était accoudé au comptoir, se servant un verre d'eau et Jonghyun était en train de téléphoner un peu plus loin.  
Chacun semblait revenir d'une soirée mouvementée, et Baekhyun se demandait si tout le monde avait pu finir bourré. Et comment Chen et Taemin avait pu dormi avec lui sur ce banc inconfortable. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait a été de tomber de fatigue sur la table.

Ainsi qu'avoir révélé son plus grand secret.

Son regard glissa jusqu'à la silhouette de Tao, surement la seule personne qui aurait pu l'entendre à ce moment d'égarement. La seule personne assez proche quand sa bouche lui fit défaut.

- Tao ? L'appelait-il alors que celui-ci se levait en compagnie de Kris.

- Hmm.

Un simple marmonnement, mais au moins cela prouvait qu'il était en train d'émerger. Baekhyun le prit par le bras et ils se réfugièrent dans un coin reculé du bar. C'était le matin et tous le monde était déjà partie. Étrange ...  
Les yeux curieux du brun passèrent en revu la salle.

- Lay nous laisse toujours dormir ici quand on est trop saoul, expliquait le panda.

Le lycéen hocha la tête.

- Dis-moi ... Aurais-je dis quelque chose d'étrange hier soir ? Avant de m'endormir.

Tao fit la moue et plissa les yeux afin de réfléchir correctement. Visiblement, lui aussi avait du mal à se rappeler de tous les événements. Un bon point pour lui.

- Que Kris te faisait peur et que tu préférais les crevettes que de le regarder en face.

Baekhyun ouvrit les yeux en grand. Avait-il réellement dit ça devant tous le monde ?

- C'est .. Je ... Non.

Le chinois rigola un moment en voyant la tête que tirait le brun.

- T'inquiète, on dit tellement de conneries quand on est bourré, personne ne fait plus attention à force.

- Ok. Bien. Parfait.

Celui aux cheveux bleus pencha sa tête sur le coté, le regard interrogatif.

- Tu croyais qu'on t'en voudrait pour ça ?

- Ça ? Demanda Baekhyun, plus suspicieux qu'avant.

- Que tu sois gay.

Prenant peur, le brun réfuta immédiatement l'information.

- Non c'est faux. Je ne le suis pas.

Tao lui fit un sourire, compréhensif.

- Baek ? Ça te dirait de faire du shopping cet aprem ? Enfin, pas tout de suite vu l'heure. Je pense que d'abord on va rentrer et je t'appelle ensuite. Ok ?

Le plus petit regarda sa montre au passage. Neuf heures environ. Il avait un peu de mal à lire à cause de ses yeux fatigués et de son mal de crâne. Cependant, il était rassuré que le chinois ne posa pas davantage de questions sur son orientation sexuelle.

- Ok.

- Parfait !

Le panda le laissa là et Baekhyun eut un sourire. Il allait passer son samedi après-midi avec lui et les autres. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Enfin, il pourrait être un adolescent normal. Il ferait les magasins, s'achèterait des trucs inutiles, mangerait autour d'une table avec plusieurs personnes et il s'en foutrait totalement de l'avis des autres.  
D'habitude, il ne sortait qu'avec Chanyeol. Cette fois, se serait différent. Ils avaient des amis à présent, non ?

.

.

Lorsque Baekhyun rentra chez lui en un seul morceau, et après avoir dit au revoir aux autres, il fonça tout droit vers une douche relaxante. Il laissa l'eau chaude, limite brulante, couler sans retenue sur son corps. Tous ses muscles étaient engourdis et les douleurs commençaient doucement à partir. Tao lui avait fait boire de force différents médicaments contre la gueule de bois. Étrangement, ça allait mieux. Le jeune homme se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de réglo dans tout ça, mais le résultat était bien là et c'était le plus important.

Il se rendait bien compte que toute cette bande était trop différente de lui. Pendant la soirée, ils avaient tous bu de l'alcool, fumer, parler de sexe. Des choses dont il avait très peu l'habitude. Baekhyun était un lycéen sans histoire qui ne connaissait rien de tout ça.  
Néanmoins, il ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Se fondre dans la masse.

Car, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi vivant. Boire l'avait en quelque sorte libéré de sa prison dont il s'était forgé depuis des années. Avec ses amis, le brun avait rigolé, même s'il restait encore choqué de certains propos tenu lors de la soirée.  
De plus, il avait avoué au grand jour être gay. Qui se souviendrait de ça ? Probablement tous le monde puisqu'ils tenaient très bien l'alcool, eux. Tao avait spécifié qu'ils se bourraient tous les week-end pratiquement. Voila pourquoi le chinois l'avait questionné directement sur ça.

Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait bu que quelques verres de bière. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait aussi carburé à la vodka ? Coma éthylique à tous les coups.

Emmitouflé dans une serviette, le jeune homme entendit son portable vibrer.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi !

Le petit brun reconnut immédiatement la voix de son meilleur ami. Il devait être dans les alentours de onze heures, pourquoi Chanyeol l'appelait maintenant ? Ils s'envoyaient des messages en règle général.

- Que veux-tu Chan ?

- Oh ... Rien de bien important. J'avais juste envie de te voir.

- Maintenant ?

Baekhyun était flatté, en quelque sorte, que son meilleur ami veuille le voir. Depuis quelques temps, ils étaient distant l'un envers l'autre, et ce n'était jamais arrivé. Seulement, le plus petit avait rendez-vous avec les autres dans peu de temps. Chanyeol tombait mal.

- Ben oui. T'avais des choses de prévu ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Que devait-il répondre ?

- C'est à dire que .. Oui. Je dois allé chez l'ophtalmo. Et ensuite j'ai des courses à faire en ville.

- Si tu veux je peux t'accompa ...

- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, se sera ennuyeux pour toi. Mais tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important ?

Baekhyun se sentait mal de mentir de la sorte, surtout envers lui. Jamais il n'avait fait ça, et son ventre se contractait douloureusement. A un autre moment, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir une discussion avec Chanyeol. Seulement, ce n'était pas prévu au programme de l'après-midi.

- Rien d'important. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu veux que je dorme chez toi ce soir ?

- Oh non, t'embête pas pour ça. En plus, il faut que je révise demain.

- Bon ... Alors, je te laisse. Faut que je me prépare.

- Ok ... Hé Baek.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, t'es vraiment un ami important pour moi. Et je veux pas te perdre, surtout en ce moment. Alors même si ça fait super cliché, promet-moi que tu seras toujours là.

Le brun se rappela de leurs soirées de septembre, quelques temps après la rentrée, ou ils s'étaient retrouvé dans ce parc pour enfant. Leurs sourires, leurs joies, et leurs paroles. Le fait qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. De rester ami.  
Les traits de Baekhyun se crispèrent. Il trahissait Chanyeol en ce moment, en lui racontant de piteux mensonges. Il avait honte de lui, tout en entendant les mots que le roux lui disait au téléphone.

- Pour toujours Chan. Je te le promet.

En cet instant, il le pensait véritablement.

- Bien. Bonne aprem alors. A lundi ?

- A lundi.

Il raccrocha et soupira. Quel meilleur ami pathétique il faisait.

De Tao :  
" _Baeeeeeeeeeeek ! On est déjà en ville :D_ "

Et finalement, toute la culpabilité partit en une seconde en voyant le message du panda.

.

.

Baekhyun retrouva les autres en ville, dans un magasin de vêtements. Tao lui sauta dessus dès qu'il passa le portique et l'amena de force en direction des essayages. Le chinois râlait sur son ami Key. Apparemment, il était assez courant que celui-ci monopolise les cabines, essayant divers vêtements durant des heures. Le brun ne fut pas surpris, toute la bande était toujours bien habillé, il était donc normal de passer par le stade des magasins et tout ce qui s'en suit.  
D'ailleurs son regard passa sur les habits de Tao, puis sur les siens. Il fit une grimace. Un pantalon droit, un tee-shirt sans forme et une veste marron trop grande. Baekhyun sentait qu'il faisait tache à coté de son ami.

- Ah te voila ! Viens me dire ce que t'en penses.

Key avait sortit la tête de derrière le rideau et demandait l'avis de tous le monde. Encore un ensemble argenté. Décidément, il aimait bien ça.

- C'est chouette, commenta le nouvel arrivant.

- Chouette ? Chouette ! C'est tout ?! Arg, je me change.

- Non ! Hurla Tao, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Celui aux cheveux bleus lança un regard suppliant à Baekhyun.

- Hum ... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous a tellement habitué au mieux. Ces vêtements te vont très bien. Je t'assure.

Key lui fit un sourire, rassuré par ce que venait d'ajouter le brun.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'argent pour me les acheter, je reviendrais avec Jonghyun, chuchota-t-il.

Tao soupira, surement habitué à son manège.

- Les autres ne sont pas là ? Demanda Baekhyun.

Son regard passa sur les différents rayons du magasin, et pour l'instant aucun visage familiers n'apparaissaient.

- Si. Taemin et Sungyeol sont au rayon des sous-vêtements. On se demande à qui ils veulent faire plaisir.

Les joues du brun devinrent rouge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens parlent aussi franchement, et Tao avait cette habitude. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Baekhyun était gêné dans ces moments là, surtout lorsque tous le monde pouvait les entendre. Heureusement pour lui, la sortie de Key des cabines d'essayages et l'arrivé de Sungyeol et Taemin clôturait le sujet.

- Tous les autres ont été exclus de notre rendez-vous shopping, expliquait Tao. On se retrouve exclusivement entre "girls".

Taemin toussa.

- Ouais enfin, on s'est compris.

- Filles ? Demandait Baekhyun avec suspicion.

Cependant, voyant la mine réjouie de son ami chinois, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de poser la question. Key en profita pour passer devant lui et chuchoter dans l'oreille du brun.

- C'est parce qu'on prend toujours tous dans le cul.

Les yeux de lycéen s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- Ne lui dis pas ça, s'exclamait Sungyeol en tapant sur l'épaule du coupable. Il ne va pas pouvoir s'en remettre.

Les autres rigolèrent et le sujet fut vite clôturé, à la grande joie de Baekhyun. Ils continuèrent de faire quelques magasins, passant de longs moments dans les cabines d'essayage. Le petit brun passa même dans les mains expertes de Key, qui insistait pour lui mettre des tonnes de vêtements dans les mains. Quasiment tous son budget pour la nourriture de ce mois-ci passa dans ces nouveaux habits. Mais il était heureux de ce sacrifice.  
C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une folie de ce genre, qu'il se lâchait. Tao et les autres avaient sans doute une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Ainsi, Baekhyun se retrouva avec un sweat à motifs d'étoiles, un slim noir et un gris. Divers tee-shirts col en V, des converses et un bonnet. C'était le peu qu'il avait pu s'offrir, mais il était content de lui. Tant pis pour la bouffe, il irait en piquer chez Chanyeol.

Toute la petite bande se posèrent sur un banc, Sungyeol et Key continuant de se chamailler sans aucunes raisons. Il suffisait simplement de lancer n'importe quel débat et on ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Baekhyun et Tao parlait musique. Les nouveaux groupes qui venaient d'apparaitre sur le marché, les magasines intéressants à lire. Taemin était le plus discret, se contentant simplement d'écouter ses amis avec un sourire.  
Chen les rejoint peu après, affirmant qu'il s'ennuyait chez lui.

- Putain il commence vraiment à faire froid, râlait Key.

- Désolé, on ne s'appelle pas Jonghyun, rétorqua Sungyeol avec un sourire en coin.

Chen et Tao explosèrent de rire en voyant la tête que tirait leur ami.  
Les deux concernés étaient presque sur le point de se battre que Taemin se mit entre les deux. Sans doute le plus mature dans ce genre de situation.

- Au pire, allons nous réchauffez chez quelqu'un. Bon sauf chez ma mère, je suis punis.

- Pas chez moi non plus, ajoutait Chen. Pourquoi ta mère t'a puni cette fois ?

- J'ai ramené trop d'inconnus en un mois, soupira le roux.

- Normal, cru bon d'ajouter Tao en lui tirant la langue. Et je vous rappelle que c'est interdit de mettre les pieds dans mon appart'. Kris l'occupe déjà, les "mecs" jouent aux jeux vidéos.

Baekhyun ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, une seconde fois. Venait-il d'entendre que Kris et Tao habitaient au même endroit ? D'un autre point de vu, ses parents n'auraient probablement pas accepté que leur fils se teigne les cheveux en bleu. Sachant que celui-ci était encore lycéen, cela devait être le grand blond qui subvenait à leurs besoins.

- Faudrait trouver un endroit ou l'on puisse squatter. Mise à part Tao, personne n'a d'appart'.

Plusieurs pairs d'yeux se tournèrent en direction de Baekhyun, le seul qui n'avait encore rien dit. Devait-il avouer la vérité ?

- C'est à dire que ... Je préfère quand il est propre et ...

Le chinois le coupa directement.

- Promis, on se fera tout petit !

Il lui fit un regard de chien battu, le suppliant. Les autres se joignirent à lui, prenant une moue triste afin de l'attendrir.

- S'il te plaiiiiit !

Il soupira. Baekhyun pesa tout de même le pour et le contre dans son esprit. A part Chanyeol, personne n'était jamais allé chez lui. Cela restait son domaine privé, le seul endroit ou il sentait en paix et tranquille. Mais d'un autre coté, il avait enfin réussit à avoir des amis. Serait-il une bonne chose de les accueillir pour passer davantage de temps avec eux ? Probablement.

- D'accord. Mais promettez moi que vous ne ferez pas le bordel.

Tao lui sauta dans les bras pendant que Chen et Sungyeol faisait une danse étrange derrière. Taemin lui lança un sourire énigmatique, dont il avait le secret. Seul Key resta silencieux, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Lorsque les autres se tournèrent dans sa direction, celui-ci claquait des dents et essayait vainement de se réchauffer.

- T'habite loin ? Demanda le chinois, inquiet en regardant l'air frigorifié qu'arborait Key.

- Il faut prendre le bus.

Ils entendirent un gémissement plaintif.

- Fallait pas t'habiller léger pour ton copain, répliquait Taemin.

.

.

Après avoir accueillit les "girls" dans son appartement, Baekhyun se remercia pour avoir fait le ménage avant. Key parcourait de long, en large et en travers toute les pièces à la recherche d'une couverture ou d'un pull. Au passage, il faisait des commentaires sur toutes les choses qui lui tombait sous la main. Derrière lui, Chen le surveillait, faisant promettre à la diva de ne pas tout déranger. Taemin, quant à lui, avait prit place sur le canapé. Il avait fermé les yeux et rattrapait un peu son temps de sommeil. La soirée de la veille avait été mouvementée.  
Tao fouillait dans les placards et les armoires, gueulant qu'il avait faim. Sungyeol était probablement le seul qui avait un peu de compassion pour l'hôte. Le plus grand l'aidait en cuisine, mettant sur un plateau les boissons et divers aliments pour occuper les monstres d'à coté.

- J'ai faim ! Hurlait Tao en agitant les bras.

- Et ta gueule aussi pour voir !

- Va te faire foutre Key. Si t'es pas content c'est la même chose.

- Sorry, c'est Jonghyun qui s'occupe de ça. Sale frustré, dit-il en claquant sa main contre ses fesses.

Le chinois grogna, mais ne répliqua rien. Sungyeol lui avait bailloné la bouche, arrivant au salon avec les boissons.

- Jus d'orange, eau, Ice Tea ou Coca ?

- T'as rien de plus chiant ? Demanda Chen en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

- Désolé, marmonnait Baekhyun.

- Pardon Baek, c'pas contre toi.

Chen s'en voulu d'avoir dit ça en voyant la mine triste de son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui pinça les joues.  
A dire vrai, le brun se sentait mal de devoir proposé ce plateau à la bande qui avait rappliqué dans son salon. Au bar, ils lui avaient payé ses bières, avaient joué avec lui au billard et à d'autres jeux stupides mais funs, et il n'était pas même capable de leur offrir un truc décent.

Finalement, Tao dénicha la console vidéo que l'hôte avait caché dans un meuble. Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Chanyeol et ne voulait pas que ses amis jouent avec. Qui sait ce qui arriverait si son meilleur ami découvrait que des inconnus s'en servaient. Surtout que les inconnus en question revenaient d'une soirée arrosée et ne faisait pas attention le moins du monde aux affaires des autres. Baekhyun ne souhaitait pas imaginer la tête du roux si jamais il revenait avec sa console cassée en deux.  
Chen et Sungyeol durent à plusieurs reprises tenir les autres dans leur élan de folie. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là.

L'après-midi fila rapidement, le lycéen n'ayant pas vu le temps passer. Cependant, c'était cela à chaque fois. Plus il passait du temps avec Tao et sa bande, et plus il se rendait compte à quel point il s'amusait en leur compagnie. Même s'il était mal à l'aise avec leurs sous-entendus, qu'ils buvaient comme des trous, raconter des conneries à n'en plus finir. C'était agréable.  
Parfois, il en oubliait la sensation d'être seul.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout. Mais faut qu'on y aille.

Chen et Taemin quittèrent l'appartement dans la soirée. Les deux concernés ayant apparemment des projets pour le soir même. Key décela la vérité dans leurs jeux d'acteurs, puisqu'il affirma que ces projets en question n'était en faite qu'un plan cul de plus à leurs tableaux. Chen lui tira la langue et Taemin ne contesta pas.

Baekhyun les regarda dans leurs échanges. Toute cette bande semblait si proche, les uns et les autres connaissant tous les secrets, les vices et les défauts de leurs amis. Et cela ne les dérangeaient pas. Ils en jouaient même.  
Il ne sentait un peu jaloux de ça. Connaitrait-il un jour ce sentiment ? De ne rien pouvoir cacher à quelqu'un. Il se disait, que c'était surement ça la vrai amitié.

- Maintenant que ces deux là ce sont cassés, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il ne restait plus que Baekhyun, Tao, Key et Sungyeol dans l'appartement, et ces derniers avaient bien l'intention d'aller à la pêche aux infos. Surtout en ce qui concernait les informations personnelles et privées, comme les relations amoureuses.

- Parce qu'on ne connait pratiquement rien de toi, ajoutait le roux avec un sourire.

- Je sais pas si ... Enfin, c'est pas trop ...

- Sois pas gêné Baek, si tu veux on commence, s'exclamait le chinois.

Les autres approuvèrent.

- Bien ! Alors je suis en couple avec Kris depuis ... Longtemps, je dirais. Ça date du collège. C'est avec lui que j'ai eu ma première fois d'ailleurs. Mais je ne vais pas te cacher que Kris et moi nous n'avons rien d'un couple fidèle depuis. On s'amuse tant qu'on est jeune.

Tao avait réellement le sourire en parlant de ça, comme si tous les souvenirs heureux de sa relation avec le blond remontait à la surface. Pour Baekhyun, c'était juste choquant. Il pouvait concevoir qu'il existait des couples "libertins" dans le monde, mais de là à le raconter aussi facilement ... Comme si c'était une fierté, ça le dépassait totalement. On faisait l'amour, par amour. Non ?  
Alors pourquoi s'amuser à aller voir ailleurs ... ? Décidément, il ne comprenait pas ça.

- A mon tour. Avec Myungsoo ça doit faire deux ans maintenant. Au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas Baek, je suis plus âgé que vous. En faite, Kris, Jonghyun, Myungsoo et moi on est déjà à l'université.

- Ah ? Ça me fait penser que je connais pas vos âges, ajoutait le brun.

- Je vais y aller par ordre, d'accord ? Demandait Tao avant de continuer. Taemin est le plus jeune, avec moi. Nous sommes en deuxième année de lycée. Chen, Key et toi, vous êtes en troisième année. Myungsoo est en première année de FAC alors que Jonghyun et Sungyeol sont en deuxième année. Kris est le plus âgé et il bosse déjà. C'est pour ça qu'il est souvent absent.

Baekhyun hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Voila pourquoi les autres étaient souvent présent. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cours à l'université et la bande passait son temps au bar.

- A moi ! Fit Key en agitant les bras. Jonghyun et moi, sommes en couple depuis exactement un mois et douze jours.

- Autant dire, pas longtemps, rétorqua le roux.

- Mais on couchait ensemble bien avant. Toi, tu ne peux pas en dire autant avec Myungsoo. Vous avez mis au moins six mois avant de passer cette étape.

- C'est faux !

- Les pipes ne comptent pas, dit Key avec un air amusé.

Il croisa les bras, tout en défiant son ami du regard. Sungyeol parut soudain moins sur de lui.

- Tu fais chier.

Tao rigola, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Baekhyun.

- Et toi ?

- Hein ?

- Bah ... Ta première fois, tout ça, expliquait le chinois.

Cela paraissait surement évident pour eux, cependant pour le lycéen, qui n'avait aucunes expériences dans ce domaine, c'était très gênant. Key s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Apparemment il avait compris le dilemme qui se jouait dans la tête du petit brun.

- Attends ... T'es puceau c'est ça ?

Baekhyun coula sur son regard sur chacun de ses amis. Ils paraissaient tous si confiant, parlant de ça comme du beau temps. Le jeune homme ne faisait clairement pas le poids.

- C'pas grave, tu sais.

Sungyeol lui fit un doux sourire. De toute la bande c'était lui le plus conciliant et sympathique au première abord. Quand les autres faisaient des conneries, il était le seul à rectifier le tir.

- Et ton premier baiser ? Demanda Key, puis changea de ton en voyant l'air gêné de son ami. Non plus ?!

Tao lui fit un signe discret afin qu'il se taise.

Finalement, ils n'en parlèrent plus de toute la soirée. Baekhyun fut rassuré. Ils avaient délaissé ce sujet pour finalement se concentrer sur un thème bien mieux : les jeux vidéos. Seul Sungyeol accompagna le brun en cuisine afin de préparer quelque chose pour remplir leurs estomacs. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'aliments dans le frigo, le roux se débrouilla pour faire un plat. Ils mangèrent devant la télé, et le lycéen dut les réprimander plusieurs fois afin que tout reste propre.  
Finalement, le chinois demanda à ce qu'ils puissent passer la nuit ici.

Baekhyun s'en doutait bien. Minuit était passé depuis quelques minutes et il n'était pas sans coeur.

- Il y a une place dans mon lit, sinon le canapé.

- Preum's ! Je prend le lit, annonça Tao en gesticulant.

Le plus petit rapporta des couvertures et coussins pour les autres afin qu'ils se mettent à leurs aises. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, Sungyeol et Key allèrent se coucher pendant que les deux restants fermaient la porte de la chambre. Baekhyun se retrouva presque à court de shorts moches et de tee-shirts trop grands. Mais il était heureux de faire ce sacrifice.  
A part Chanyeol, personne n'avait jamais dormi chez lui. Ni même passer une soirée en sa compagnie.

- On peut encore parler ?

La voix timide de Tao parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, et le brun se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de prendre des pincettes.

- Bien sur.

- C'est à propos de tout à l'heure. Dis-moi si ça te dérange de continuer sur ce sujet là.

Baekhyun se doutait bien de quoi voulait parler celui aux cheveux bleus, mais il ne fit aucuns gestes pour l'arrêter. Parlons-en de son inexpérience, si ça pouvait en divertir.

- Tu sais, je t'aime bien. J'ai vraiment envie de t'aider, à ce niveau là. Déjà, est-ce qu'il y a un gars qui te plait ?

Question facile. Le visage de Jongin apparut dans son esprit.

- Oui mais ...

D'une main sur sa bouche, Tao le stoppa.

- En premier lieu. Ne te demande pas s'il est gay, si tu peux lui plaire ou même si tu es assez bien pour lui. Tout ça c'est des conneries.

Baekhyun hocha la tête, comprenant les phrases que disaient son ami. En gros, il devait avoir davantage confiance en lui. Mais comment faire lorsqu'on débute ?

- Je fais comment alors ?

- Il est comment le type qui te plait ?

- Grand, mince, vraiment beau. Il est dans l'équipe de football américain du lycée. Il plait énormément. Bref, le stéréotype du mec parfait.

Tao lui fit un sourire éblouissant, certain d'avoir cerné le genre de personne qu'il était.

- En règle général, ces mecs-là préfèrent ceux qui ont un minimum d'expérience.

- C'est bien ça, le soucis.

- Justement. On va y remédier. Bientôt il te mangera dans la main.

Baekhyun n'était pas sur de comprendre. Mais au fond, il s'en foutait. Il suivrait les conseils de Tao, tant pis pour le reste.

.

.

" _I don't really know who I am_  
_ It's time for me to take a stand_  
_ I need a change and I need it fast_

_I know that any day could be the last_ "

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour :)

27/11 : Happy Birthday to EXO's vitamin Chanyeol ! (Et selon l'heure Coréenne, nous sommes déjà le 28/11, c'est donc mon anniversaire pouhaha)

Brefeuh, bonne lecture à tous !

Chanson : Three Days Grace - Take me under

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 7 : Dommage collatéral**

.

.

.

" _- Vous savez, il y avait une période de ma vie ou j'étais réellement heureux. Je souriais souvent, je riais aux éclats. J'étais heureux, tout simplement._

_- Et pourquoi ne pas retourner à cet état d'esprit Mr Byun ?_

_- C'est impossible. J'aurais beau le souhaiter de tout mon coeur. C'est du passé._

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Parce qu'on se rend compte de la valeur des choses quand elles ne sont plus là. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Il est partit, pour de bon. _"

.

.

" _Seems you're wanting me to stay _  
_ But my dreams would surely waste away_

_Now it seems you're leaving _  
_ But we've only just begun_  
_And you've still got nowhere else to go_ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun avançait seul en direction de son lycée. Il avait délibérément menti à son meilleur ami afin d'être débarrassé de sa présence, inventant une excuse bidon. Des devoirs en retard et un passage obligatoire à la bibliothèque. Chanyeol y avait cru et c'était le principal.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et allongea son pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard, manquerait plus que ça.

Entrant dans sa salle de cours, le brun remarqua plusieurs regards dans sa direction. C'était bien la première fois qu'il venait aussi tôt au lycée, et sans son meilleur ami juste derrière lui. Pas de géant roux qui rigolait. Juste un petit gars essoufflé.

Il repéra deux personnes et s'avança vers le bureau. Il se racla la gorge afin d'obtenir leurs attentions et croisa leurs yeux étonnés.

- Bonjour.

Il prononça ce mot sans une once d'émotion ou la trace d'un sourire. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour faire copain-copain avec eux.

- Salut. Ça va ?

Luhan essaye de faire la conversation, mais Baekhyun n'avait visiblement pas envie de continuer sur cette lancée.

- Comme vous le savez surement, l'anniversaire de Chanyeol est ce week-end. Ça se passera chez moi.

Il leur donna un morceau de papier. Dessus était marqué son adresse ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. Renseignement à exploiter uniquement en cas d'extrême urgence. Encore une fois, il n'était pas venu parler avec eux pour devenir ami, mais plutôt pour Chanyeol, et rien d'autre.

- Juste par nécessité.

Baekhyun se détourna d'eux, mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un seul pas, la voix de Xiumin le coupa.

- Y a-t-il d'autres personnes invités ?

- Je comptais aller voir Suho. Ou d'autres personnes du club de football.

Luhan se leva de sa chaise en faisant la moue. Il se positionna juste en face du brun, réfléchissant à une manière douce d'aborder le sujet. De parler avec tact sans que son interlocuteur ne se braque totalement.

- Si tu veux, on s'occupe de la liste des invités. Ça te fera un poids en moins.

Baekhyun hocha la tête. Ce crétin de chinois n'avait pas tort, même si cela lui écorchait la langue de devoir l'admettre.

- Ramenez juste de quoi manger, ou boire.

- T'inquiète, on gère, ajoutait Xiumin en faisait un grand sourire.

Le brun se détourna rapidement d'eux et partit rejoindre sa place en silence. Il sortit ses affaires de cours et croisa les bras sur sa table. Si Luhan et Xiumin s'occupaient de la soirée, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Ou plutôt un détail en moins à gérer. Peut-être inviteraient-ils même Jongin, puisqu'il faisait également partit du club de football américain. Baekhyun n'aurait pas osé le faire lui-même. Tout était parfait.

C'était bien la première fois, et la dernière ; qu'il organisait une fête pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. En règle général, c'était un jour comme un autre pour ces deux-là, sauf qu'ils passaient ce jour-là ensemble, mangeaient des pizzas tout en regardant un film. Jouaient aux jeux vidéo et se chamaillaient ensuite. Bref, une soirée ordinaire.

Seulement cette fois-ci, la donne avait changé. C'était leur dernière année de lycée. La Terminal.

Baekhyun connaissait son ami sur le bout des doigts. Et même s'il ne l'avouait pas clairement, Chanyeol aimait le contact avec les autres, voir des gens. C'était l'occasion de le faire.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jeune homme retrouva Tao dans un café pas très loin de son lycée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, était lors de leur soirée dans son appartement. Tous deux avaient dormi dans le lit de Baekhyun, mais le plus âgé s'était endormi sans suivre la fin de la conversation. Son temps de récupération avait eu raison de lui, contrairement à toutes les informations de son ami. Pourtant, le brun souhaitait réellement entendre le fameux plan de Tao.

En poussant la porte du café, un type aux cheveux bleus se leva de sa chaise et agita les bras, attirant bon nombre de regard sur lui.

C'était probablement un des rares moments où il portait l'uniforme de son lycée, et Baekhyun ne fut pas gêné de s'assoir juste en face de son ami. Le chinois avait encore divers colliers en argent autour de son cou, et ses piercings aux oreilles ressortaient davantage. Ses ongles étaient ternis de noir, accentuant son côté marginal. Ou disons, plus que d'habitude.

- Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'attends. T'aurais pu bouger ton cul, râlait-il.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Baekhyun prit un air amusé. Bien que son ami criait presque sur lui, cela ne lui faisait rien. Au contraire, il était heureux de le voir, alors Tao pouvait même l'insulter que son sourire ne partirait pas.

- Bonne journée ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Le brun arqua un sourcil.

- Ouais, en fait non. Les cours s'est saoulant, parlons d'autres choses.

- Alors ... T'as prévu quoi pour ce week-end ?

Tao ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut vite coupé dans son élan.

- Mise à part Kris.

Il prit un air boudeur.

- Très bien Baek, tu l'auras voulu. Je ne te parlerais pas de ça.

- Comme si ça allait me manquer, rigolait-il. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu parles tout-le-temps de lui. "Mon copain à fait ça ...", "Kris changé de coiffure ..." et "On est allé manger dans un resto super bon et il m'a acheté le dernier sac Gucci ..." Blablabla ...

Le chinois pouffa face à l'interprétation de Baekhyun. Il l'imitait bien, c'était indéniable.

- Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ?

Finalement, le serveur arriva avec les cartes et son plateau en main. Le brun commanda un chocolat chaud sous les ricanements de son ami, et il l'envoya balader.

- Bien, je suppose que si tu m'as appelé pour me voir ce n'est pas pour te moquer de mes gouts en matière de boissons.

Tao se racla la gorge et croisa ses bras sur la table. Il prit son air sérieux, pendant que les commandes arrivèrent.

- Je me rappelle de notre conversation chez toi. A propos du mec qui te plait, tu veux encore que je t'aide ?

- Évidement !

Les poings du brun heurtèrent la table sous le coup et Tao s'amusa de sa réaction excessive. Au moins, ce ne serait pas la motivation qui manquerait. Le chinois prit un air sérieux et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, le mec que tu aimes est plutôt du genre à aimer les personnes expérimentées. Tu as donc deux choix qui s'offrent à toi. Soit abandonner, et trouver quelqu'un de moins élevé dans la chaine alimentaire.

Non, Baekhyun était clair sur ce sujet-là. Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner. De stopper ça. Les battements de son cœur lorsque Kai était proche de lui, étaient bien réel. Il aimait tout chez lui. Son visage souriant, son corps d'athlète, sa voix, ses lèvres. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il voulait avoir Jongin rien que pour lui.

- Et l'autre option ?

Tao détourna les yeux, hésitant.

- Tu sais que ... Enfin, tu manques de confiance ? Si tu vas voir ce type maintenant, c'est probablement un râteau qui t'attends.

Ça faisait mal à entendre, pourtant le brun savait que son ami avait raison. Entièrement raison. Avec son look de collégien ringard, ses bégaiements incessants et sa maladresse, Kai fuirait. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mis tous ses espoirs dans le plan de Tao.

- Il te faut un Plan B. Un entrainement.

- Quoi ?

Baekhyun n'était pas certain de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Comme une sorte d'examen blanc, avant le grand jour. Un testeur avant de passer au type que tu veux.

- Attends ... Ça veut dire que ... Je vais devoir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Peut-être pas simplement ça.

Tao eut un sourire en voyant le visage choquer de son ami.

- Écoute, tu n'as aucunes expériences, en rien. Que ce soit dans les baisers ou d'autres trucs. Il suffit que tu trouves une personne qui serait prête à t'aider. Quelqu'un en qui tu es pleinement confiance.

Baekhyun ferma les yeux. En gros, il allait utiliser quelqu'un pour des fins sexuelles. Une sorte d'examen. Il devait se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait uniquement de cela.

- Et ça a déjà marché avant ?

Tao posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un doux sourire.

- Oui.

Alors il suivrait ce plan. Trouver une personne de confiance. Seulement, une seule s'imposait à son esprit à cet instant. Son meilleur ami, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Avachit sur son bureau, Baekhyun préférait se plonger dans ses pensées plutôt que d'écouter le cours. L'anniversaire était ce week-end, il fallait que tout soit prêt à temps. Luhan et Xiumin s'occupaient de la liste des invités. Il espérait avoir eu raison de leur faire confiance, pour cette fois-là. Les deux gars avaient intérêt à assurer, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. Ensuite, son appartement. Le brun devait tout nettoyer, ranger ses affaires personnelles bien à l'abri et faire de la place pour ceux qui allaient rester dormir. Avec son canapé cela faisait deux places en plus. Il avait réussi à récupérer un matelas chez un de ses voisins. Pour le moment, il était dans les temps.

Chacun avait fait sa liste pour les choses à emmener. Suho avait dit qu'il payait les pizzas, Luhan ramenait les boissons et Xiumin les apéritifs. Baekhyun devait encore chercher les verres en plastiques et les serviettes. Et surtout, les détails les plus importants : le gâteau et le cadeau.

Baekhyun avait claqué tout son argent du mois, ou du moins le peu qui lui restait, pour acheter des habits en compagnie de Tao. C'était bien ça le souci. Le jeune homme faisait ses comptes scrupuleusement. Son salaire pendant les vacances, les charges, la nourriture. Les dépenses exceptionnelles. En gros, le mois de décembre allait être dur. Déjà qu'en novembre, le brun avait dû squatter chez son meilleur ami la plupart du temps. Et lui piquer sa bouffe, par la même occasion.

Par les temps qui couraient, Baekhyun aurait trouvé cela logique de partager un logement avec quelqu'un, seulement, il tenait trop à sa vie privé. Pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Chanyeol et lui en avaient parlé, une fois, avant de se rendre sur Séoul. Ils avaient été d'accord sur ce point. Un appartement restait dans le domaine du privé.

Mais pour le moment, la question n'était pas là. Le brun devait trouver une solution pour les dernières dépenses.

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif en s'écroulant sur sa table et plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui. Pour le coup, il avait eu envie de se cacher dans un trou.

- Un problème Monsieur Byun ?

- Non, non.

Le professeur se détourna de lui et indiqua aux élèves de prendre la dernière feuille de travail. Baekhyun avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait dans son cours d'option, et avait totalement zappé la feuille en question.

Il gémit encore une fois, mais de frustration.

- On partage ?

Il regarda celui qui avait parlé. Son voisin de table. Un type étrange à qui il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Un peu de politesse ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Byun Baekhyun.

Son interlocuteur lui fit un sourire, tandis que ses gros yeux lui lancèrent un regard étrange. Signe qu'il le connaissait déjà.

- Do Kyungsoo.

Le brun acquiesça. Il avait l'air sympathique finalement. Les deux lycéens discutèrent un peu de tous jusqu'à la fin de l'option et Baekhyun fut content de connaitre une nouvelle personne.

En rentrant chez lui, il trouva une enveloppe dans sa boite. Une lettre de ses parents qui lui envoyaient un peu d'argent et de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Chanyeol de leur part. Baekhyun eut un sourire rayonnant en voyant ce geste de ses géniteurs. Finalement, les choses s'amélioraient.

.

.

Lors de la journée du samedi, Baekhyun mentit encore une fois à son meilleur ami pour ne pas le voir. Il passa son après-midi en ville, avec Tao, Kris, Chen et Taemin. Celui aux cheveux bleus avait insisté pour inviter les autres, histoire que Baekhyun se familiarise avec eux. Seulement, Kris lui faisait peur, Taemin ne parlait pas beaucoup, et Chen était ... Lui. Il parlait de cul, de ses piercings, de bagarres, ou de métal. Seul un sujet intéressait réellement le petit brun, et la plupart du temps, il faisait semblant de l'écouter. Pendant un moment il comprenait mieux le comportement du roux. Rester silencieux et sourire.

- T'as une idée pour le cadeau ? Demanda Tao, lorsqu'il se décolla de la bouche de son copain.

- Pas vraiment.

Il se contentait de regarder les boutiques et soupirer devant son manque cruel d'imagination.

- Budget ?

- Peu.

- Prend lui un magazine de cul, ou un porno, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et puis c'est le geste qui compte.

- Tao, c'est dispo gratuitement sur le net.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause Chen, fit malicieusement le chinois.

Enfin, avec tout ça, Baekhyun n'était pas du tout aidé. Taemin se rapprocha de lui et saisit son bras.

- Il y a GTA 5 qui vient de sortir, il est fan de jeux vidéo non ?

Le brun fit une grimace.

- Trop cher.

Le roux pouffa et l'entraina à sa suite.

- Je connais une boutique qui fera ton bonheur. Suivez-moi les gars.

Au final, Baekhyun remercia chaleureusement Taemin de lui avoir fait découvrir ce magasin. Il avait pu acheter GTA à prix raisonnable, et au passage, avoir un cadeau pour son meilleur ami. Suite à ça, Kris réclama qu'ils passent tous au bureau de tabac afin qu'il prenne son paquet de clope. Chen alla directement aux magasines de cul et siffla en regardant les photos. Tao prit ceux d'à côté, parlant musique.

Baekhyun aurait pu avoir honte d'être avec eux. Entre des toxicos et des pervers. Mais non, il souriait juste face à leurs comportements étranges.

Le roux saisit un magazine de tunning et les autres le rejoignirent pour se moquer allégrement de cette mode. Oui, Baekhyun se sentait bien en leurs présences.

.

.

GTA 5 fut emballé et cacher dans un placard. Le gâteau au chocolat dans le frigo, à l'abri des regards indiscret. Pas question de gâcher ça avec les autres. En premier lieu, car la nourriture coutait cher, et en second, c'était un moment qu'il ne partagerait qu'avec Chanyeol.

Les invités arrivèrent à l'heure. Suho, Luhan, Xiumin apportèrent, comme promis, les boissons et l'apéro. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'alcool et Baekhyun fut presque déçu. Il avait passé plusieurs soirées avec la bande de Tao, et il s'était habitué à boire dans les occasions comme celle-ci. Les autres comptaient-ils s'amuser ? Apparemment non.

- Je reviens, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement.

- Tu vas ou ? Demanda Luhan.

- A l'épicerie, acheter deux-trois trucs. En attendant, ne touchez à rien.

Baekhyun fut surpris du prix de l'alcool dans les magasins. C'était largement moins cher que dans les bars. Il acheta plusieurs bouteilles et se maudit d'en avoir pris autant lorsqu'il les porta jusqu'à chez lui.

- Baek ?

Il se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction Chanyeol courir dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Tu fais ... Là ?

Il ne devait pas arriver avant une bonne heure au moins, les invités n'étaient pas tous arrivé. Et pire, encore, son meilleur ami le trouvait dans la rue en train de porter des bouteilles d'alcool.

- J'n'ai pas le droit de venir en avance ? Lança le roux, suspicieux. C'est quoi tout ça ?

- Rien, rien. Hum ... Attend juste devant la porte, je reviendrais te chercher.

Le roux ne posa aucunes questions, ne contentant simplement de froncer les sourcils. Pendant ce temps, Baekhyun couru presque pour rejoindre les autres. Il arriva en trombe dans l'appartement et ordonna à tout le monde de se cacher.

- Il est déjà là ? Dit Suho, totalement paniqué.

Le brun avait juste envie de l'assommer face à cette réplique. Imbécile. Comme s'il était d'humeur à faire des blagues de ce genre.

Quelques instants plus tard, et les bouteilles misent à l'abri, Baekhyun descendit pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Chanyeol n'avait pas bougé, comme promis, et attendait d'avoir des explications.

- Alors ?

Le brun ne lui répondit rien et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage et le plus petit ouvrit la porte en silence. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, et Chanyeol avança à taton dans l'obscurité. Plusieurs fois, il demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais aucune réponse ne vint l'éclairer.

Puis, tout d'un coup, la lumière s'alluma et tout le monde bondit pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Luhan et Suho de derrière le canapé. Xiumin caché dans l'armoire. D'autres types sortaient de la cuisine. Et Jongin, qui sortait de la chambre.

Le coeur de Baekhyun bondit dans sa poitrine. Kai était dans son appartement. Kai était dans sa chambre. Kai était là.

- Joyeux anniversaire Chanyeol !

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Le visage souriant de Jongin passant en boucle dans son esprit.

.

.

Avachit sur la table de la cuisine, Baekhyun se resservit un autre verre. De toute la soirée, il n'avait même pas pu parler à celui qu'il aimait. Après avoir mangé les pizzas et déballer les cadeaux, tous les mecs restaient scotché devant la télé à jouer aux jeux vidéo. C'était le bordel dans tout l'appartement, et le brun avait juré entendre un mec vomir dans les toilettes.

Mais Chanyeol s'amusait, c'était le principal.

Baekhyun finit son verre et regarda l'heure. Quatre heures. Il soupira.

- Tu t'ennuies ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

Le jeune homme espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit Kai qui lui parle. Qu'enfin, ils aient un moment seul tous les deux. Mais non ... Ce fut simplement la bouille de Luhan qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

- Rien. J'attends que le temps passe.

Le blond aux yeux de biche se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- Désolé. Les gars sont ...

Son regard passa sur la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon. Des cris de bêtes en ruts, des verres qui claquaient, des chips qui tombaient sur le sol. Les bruits des jeux vidéo à fond.

- Spéciaux.

- J'ai vu ça, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Finalement, ce fut une heure plus tard que tout le monde partit. Les bus et les trains étaient déjà en marche et Baekhyun fut rassuré de voir que personne ne restait dormir. Sauf pour Jongin. Bien que celui-ci lui adresse un sourire rayonnant lui en disait au revoir. Ça avait au moins sauvé sa soirée.

Chanyeol avait éteint la console et rangé un peu le salon lorsque le brun arriva.

- Laisse, on rangera demain.

- Tu veux dire, tout à l'heure.

- Chipote pas, Chan. Viens, on va se coucher. Je suis crevé.

Les deux amis se mirent dans des tenues plus confortables et se placèrent sous les grosses couvertures. Baekhyun avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Pouvoir enfin se coucher, sans entendre les cris des gros porcs de l'équipe de football. Quelle idée d'inviter des types pareils chez lui. Il maudit Suho et les autres.

Le roux se rapprocha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Merci.

Baekhyun n'avait pas besoin de plus, qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Bonne nuit Chan.

Le plus grand avait déjà fermé les yeux, collant son corps à celui de son meilleur ami. C'est alors que le plus petit se rappela des paroles et de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tao. Le plan B. L'entrainement. La personne de confiance.

Il se tourna en direction de son meilleur ami. C'était probablement le moment d'en parler.

- Chan ?

Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux fatigués, prêt à l'écouter.

- Tu sais... Comment dire. Y a des choses dans la vie que je ne connais pas encore. Et j'aimerais bien essayer. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Enfin, tu vois. C'est pour ça. Je ne sais pas si tu es d'accord.

Il bredouilla maladroitement. Le regard confus du roux ne le quittait pas, et Baekhyun s'enfonça encore davantage dans ces explications minables.

- Stop. Baek, je comprends rien.

Le brun se racla la gorge, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand.

- J'ai envie de connaitre cette sensation, dit-il plus calmement. Je ne veux pas mourir sans savoir ce que ça fait.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Est-ce que ... Je peux t'embrasser ?

Le regard du roux parut encore plus incertain. Pourtant, l'air sérieux qu'arborait Baekhyun juste en face de lui répondit à ses questions muettes. Ce n'était pas une blague de sa part.

- Je suppose que oui.

Le brun eut un sourire, presque triste. Son premier baiser ne serait pas pour Jongin. Mais il avait confiance en son meilleur ami.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Baekhyun s'avança vers le roux, ses mains toujours placés sur ses épaules. Ces yeux furent grand ouverts et ancrés dans ceux de Chanyeol lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent les siennes. C'était grisant, comme sensation.

Humide, doux, chaud. Comme une décharge électrique.

Chanyeol se recula d'un bond, sortant instantanément le brun de ses pensées.

- Baek, quand tu embrasses quelqu'un, il faut bouger.

Il le regarda sans comprendre. Ce n'était pas bien ?

- Tu étais trop figé, expliquait le plus grand. Laisse-moi faire, ok ?

Lui faisant entièrement confiance, il hocha la tête.

Chanyeol s'avança vers lui, doucement, et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Un second choc électrique dans son ventre. Toutes les sensations revinrent encore une fois, pendant que le roux se penchait pour mieux l'embrasser. Ses lèvres bougeaient avec sensualité, et Baekhyun pensa qu'il était doué. Il ferma les yeux automatiquement en imitant son ami, profitant de chaque seconde.

Leurs lèvres commencèrent à bouger ensemble. Leurs nez se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Chanyeol passèrent sur sa taille.

Seulement à ce moment-là, Baekhyun se sentait plus rien, juste le contact de leurs lèvres, l'une sur l'autre.

Lorsque le plus grand se retira, il grogna presque de frustration. Il ouvrit les yeux et fit face à son meilleur ami. Que pensait-il à ce moment ? Quel genre de pensées pouvait bien traverser son esprit ? Etait-il aussi troublé que lui ?

- Encore, fit le brun.

Puis il reconnecta leurs bouches ensemble. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Il voulait apprendre. Connaitre tout ça, avec Chanyeol.

La tête du roux en pencha encore une fois sur le côté et Baekhyun sentit quelque chose d'humide passer sur ses lèvres. Se laissant allant dans les sensations nouvelles, il ouvrit la bouche afin que la langue de Chanyeol s'immisce à l'intérieur. C'était étrange, gênant, étonnant. Nouveau.

Le brun sentait ses lèvres bouger avec plus d'assurance que lors du premier baiser. Sa langue essayait de suivre celle de son ami. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, et ce sentait complètement nul.

Tout ce qu'il comprenait en cet instant, était que Chanyeol embrassait divinement bien. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune comparaison sur le sujet.

Les lèvres de son ami quittèrent sa bouche une seconde, avant qu'il ne tourne son visage et s'y replonge avec encore plus d'ardeur. Baekhyun s'accrocha à lui, entourant son cou avec ses bras. Leurs corps de frottaient ensemble, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce que sentait le brun était la langue de Chanyeol jouant avec la sienne.

Il voulait tout apprendre avec lui. Tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Toutes les sensations nouvelles.

Lorsque le plus grand stoppa la baiser, tous deux à bout de souffle, Baekhyun le regarda dans les yeux. Un seul mot fut prononcé.

- Encore.

.

.

" _You've still got nowhere else to go_  
_And I've been waiting so long _  
_ So I wait for you to _  
_ Take me all the way_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Un grand merci à KL et à EXO KaiBaek. Vos commentaires me font chaud au coeur. Merci, merci, merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)

Et comme c'était prévu depuis le début que le chap 7 arrive le 27/11 pour l'anniversaire de Chan, la suite dépendra de ma motivation. Mais le rythme de parution ralentira, probablement. Ne me tapez pas x)

A bientôt ~


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ^-^

Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, grâce aux gentils commentaires que j'ai eu sur ce site, et sur FF-fr.

Mais allez-vous me détester ou m'aimer au bas de cette page ? Mystère, mystère ~  
( ps : oui je sais que les fêtes de fin d'année sont différentes en Asie, cependant, c'est moi qui décide NA ! )

Chanson : Three Days Grace - Someone who cares.

Chapitre sous le point du vu de Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : Sombres expériences**

.

.

.

" _Tous ces moments qu'on a partagé, pour moi c'était réel. Il n'y avait pas de calcul dedans. Cela se faisait naturellement._  
_T'embrasser, te toucher, te faire l'amour. Sourire lorsque je te voyais. Être heureux quand tu l'étais. Alors ne soit pas triste pour moi, je suis simplement désolé pour toi. Car au bout du compte, c'est toi qui auras tout perdu._ "

.

.

" _I swear this time it won't turn out_  
_When the guilt and the shame hang over me_  
_Like a dark cloud,_  
_That chases you down in the pouring rain_ "

.

.

.

Chanyeol quitta son lycée avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Malgré tous les soucis qu'il avait ces derniers temps, il était heureux. Son anniversaire c'était bien déroulé, Baekhyun avait su tout organisé et le roux n'avait pas vu la soirée filer. Toute l'équipe de football était là et un nouveau jeu vidéo avait pu être ajouté à sa collection.  
Il avait vraiment un meilleur ami formidable.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Il ne devait pas penser à Baekhyun.

Lorsque ses pensées partaient trop longtemps sur lui, il se rappelait indéniablement leur dernier week-end ensemble. Bien évidemment, ils avaient passé le dimanche à dormir et à ranger l'appartement. Ils avaient aussi mangé le gâteau. Celui que le brun avait caché dans le frigo afin que personne n'y touche.  
Chanyeol se souvenait davantage du moment où ils s'étaient couchés, une fois que tout le monde était partit.

_Encore._

Voilà le seul mot qui restait gravé dans son esprit. Puis le baiser, les lèvres de Baekhyun. Tout ça combiné, le rendait presque fou.  
Pourtant ce n'était rien de fou, non ? Embrasser son meilleur ami, pour lui rendre service. Chanyeol l'avait déjà fait avec des filles, mais trouvait ça plaisant d'apprendre au petit brun à lui rendre son baiser.  
Devait-il prendre ce geste au sérieux ? Car les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient embrassés pendant plus d'une heure. Surement. Vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel ils étaient ensuite. Et Baekhyun n'arrêtait pas de quémander. Encore.

Tout ça lui faisait perdre la raison.

Il n'était pas gay. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, non, rien de tout ça. Alors comment des baisers avaient pu le rendre aussi étrange ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Chanyeol arriva devant une petite supérette. Le seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour bosser après les cours. Bien évidemment, le salaire n'était pas énorme, mais c'était toujours bon à prendre.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il en arrivant.

Les autres le saluèrent pendant que le roux se dirigeait vers l'arrière-boutique pour se changer. Il enfila des habits civils et sa chemise bleue au couleur de la marque. Accrochant son badge à sa poitrine, le jeune homme ressortit en faisant claquer la porte battante.

- Prend la caisse, je vais en pause.

Le mec qui venait de lui adresser la parole se nommé Jiyong. Un blond narcissique qui le commandait sans arrêt. C'était le plus âgé de tous, et parlait aux étudiants comme à des chiens, mais peu importe, Chanyeol ne faisait jamais attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- Yo géant ! Tu vas bien ?

Le roux claqua sa main dans la paume de son interlocuteur. Une fille s'appelant Amber. Une blonde aux cheveux courts avec un look un peu garçon manqué. Elle aussi tenait la caisse ou aidait à remplir les rayons lorsque personne ne le faisait.

- Bien et toi ?

- On fait aller. Et fais pas gaffe à Jiyong, je crois qu'il s'est disputé avec sa copine hier.

- Ceci explique cela.

Chanyeol s'installa à la caisse et fit passer les premiers clients. Il aimait bien Amber. C'était une personne qui se prenait pas la tête, quelqu'un d'amusant et à l'écoute.

Un peu plus loin, une autre fille sortit d'un bureau, prenant également sa pause. Elle salua le roux de la main et se dirigea vers la porte arrière. Elle s'appelait Min et avait un an de plus que le géant. Déjà en première année de FAC, elle devait gérer la comptabilité de la supérette pour espérer pouvoir payer son loyer.  
De petite taille, elle avait de grands yeux toujours impeccablement maquillés, et les cheveux noir coupé au carré. Chanyeol la trouvait plutôt mignonne et gentille.

Deux autres personnes travaillaient encore dans la boutique. Ils étaient dans la réserve et s'occupaient du stockage. Le roux les avait salués en venant et trouvait qu'ils faisaient une très bonne équipe. Hyuna et Hyunseung se complétaient l'un l'autre.  
D'ailleurs, ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait appris que ces deux-là étaient en fait en couple. Pas que ça l'intéressait réellement, mais l'information était bonne à prendre.

- Alors ton anniversaire s'est bien passé ? Fit Amber, alors qu'ils quittaient tous les deux la supérette.

Chanyeol avait travaillé de 16 heures jusqu'à 20 heures, à la fermeture, et marchait en compagnie de la blonde. Ils prenaient tous les deux le même train, mais elle s'arrêtait beaucoup plus loin. Elle était le genre de personne courageuse, qui avait stoppé ces études afin de travailler plutôt et aider sa famille, son père ayant cumulé trop de dettes.  
Quelques semaines auparavant, elle lui avait expliqué ça. Son histoire. Avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Chanyeol la trouvait admirable.

- Toute l'équipe de football était là. Mon meilleur ami avait tout organisé.

- Quelle chance, comment-a-t-elle.

Le roux leva les yeux en direction du ciel. Il faisait noir et seul les lumières des immeubles illuminaient le paysage.

- Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. Je ne me souviens pas avoir un ami comme ça, un jour.

Le jeune homme le savait déjà, depuis longtemps. Baekhyun était son petit rayon de soleil.

- Ça viendra. Tu sais, avant lui je ne connaissais pas vraiment le sens du mot amitié.

Amber hocha la tête, son regard aussi perdu dans le paysage. Le train roulait vite. Comme leurs vies.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Chanyeol retrouva ses coéquipiers sur le terrain derrière le lycée. Ils avaient parlé de la fête, soit disant une super soirée à refaire. Seulement, il n'était pas certain que Baekhyun soit d'accord de les accueillir encore.

- Ok les gars, pause ! Cria Suho en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Le roux quitta la pelouse et se dirigea vers les bancs. Il posa son casque et prit une bouteille d'eau. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra un de ses ami et couru à sa suite tout en l'appelant. Il avait besoin de conseil, et Luhan était parfait pour ça. Tous les deux se réfugièrent à l'écart pour parler tranquillement.

- Yeol ?

Le blond le sortit de ses pensées. Dès que Chanyeol en avait l'occasion, son cerveau se mettait en marche et paraissait complètement ailleurs la seconde suivante.

- Désolé.

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Le rouquin se tritura les mains, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec le sujet.

- Dis-moi ... Tu as bien un copain, non ?

- Exact. Mais quel est le rapport ?

Il se gratta la nuque. Peut-être qu'il s'avançait trop et qu'il aurait mieux valu éviter d'en parler. Cependant, d'un autre côté, tout ça l'empêchait clairement de dormir depuis quelques temps. Il réfléchissait sans arrêt.

- Tu peux me parler, je ne dirais rien à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Chanyeol se racla la gorge, pas certain d'y arriver.

- Comment tu savais que ... Enfin comment tu savais que tu aimais ce gars ? Pourquoi pas une fille ? Qu'avait-il de plus ?

Luhan eut un sourire amusé.

- Te fous pas de moi, râla le plus grand.

- Je ne moque pas.

Le blond voulut être rassurant, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Le roux était encore davantage stressé par tout ça.

- Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière pour que je l'aime, répondit-il honnêtement. Il me plaisait, on s'entendait très bien. Malgré que tout le monde soit contre, pour nous c'était comme une évidence. Crois-moi Yeol, le jour où tu arrêteras de te poser tant de questions, lorsque tous paraitra naturel, alors la solution viendra d'elle-même.

- Merci.

Sans le savoir, Luhan lui avait fait comprendre un tas de choses.  
Peut-être avait-il des sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Qu'avant de l'embrasser, il ne s'était pas rendu de compte de ça. Mais il se posait encore beaucoup de questions, alors il fallait simplement attendre. Juste un peu.

.

Les soirées en compagnie de Baekhyun lui manquaient. Depuis quelques temps, son meilleur ami et lui n'avait plus le temps d'être ensemble. Entre les clubs après les cours, les devoirs, ses révisions pour l'université et son petit boulot, Chanyeol se sentait oppressé. Il n'avait plus aucun instant à lui, juste pour souffler un peu.  
Avec Baekhyun, même s'ils allaient en cours tous les deux chaque matin, il sentait une certaine distance. Bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas abordé l'épisode du baiser et reprirent le cours de leurs vies. Aussi simplement que ça.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Chanyeol réalise qu'ils s'éloignaient. Le petit brun venait chez lui parfois pour manger, deux heures maximum puis il repartait. Il ne le prenait pas mal, car c'était des moments où il pouvait le voir. Même rapidement.

Seulement, le rouquin était pris dans l'engrenage de sa vie. Et Baekhyun lui manquait.

Il prit son portable et envoya un message à son meilleur ami. Venant tout juste de sortir du club, le roux ne travaillait pas ce soir. Le vendredi soir, il les consacrait habituellement aux révisions. Seulement, cette fois il avait besoin de passer du temps avec Baekhyun.

A Baekkie ~ :  
" _Ça te dit une soirée DVD chez moi ce soir ?_ "

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, la réponse arriva plus rapidement que prévu.

De Baekkie ~ :  
" _Bien sûr. A quelle heure ?_ "

A Baekkie ~ :  
" _20 heures_. "

Chanyeol avait calculé parfaitement son planning. Il avait juste le temps de rentrer, prendre une douche et ranger un peu son appartement avant que son ami n'arrive. Il savait que ce soir les révisions attendraient, mais peu importait. Il voulait avoir Baekhyun avec lui cette fois-ci.  
Avant, les deux lycéens avaient pris l'habitude de passer tous les week-ends l'un chez l'autre. Cela lui manquait. Ces moments d'insouciances.

Le géant allait ranger son portable dans sa poche qu'il se mit à sonner. Son ami l'appelait ?

" _Appel papa_"

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. A chaque fois qu'il recevait des appels de son père, il s'attendait au pire. A ce qu'il lui annonce la mort soudaine de sa mère ou d'autres choses du même ordre.

- Allo ?

- Chan. Salut c'est papa.

- Hmm ... Je sais. Qui y a-t-il ? Il se passe un truc ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends juste des nouvelles, tu vas bien ?

Chanyeol fut rassuré l'espace d'un instant. Sa mère allait bien.

- Oui, et de ton coté ?

- Bien. Je réfléchissais aux vacances de la fin d'année.

Le calendrier affichait début décembre, dans deux semaines environ Chanyeol serait en vacances pour Noël et le Nouvel An. En règle générale, il les passait avec ses parents et amenait Baekhyun avec lui. Noël en famille, puis les deux garçons descendaient sur Séoul pour passer la nouvelle année ensemble. Habituellement, rien n'aurait changé. Seulement la maladie de sa mère avait tout bousculé.

- Papa ... Je viendrais pendant les vacances.

Son père soupira et il redoutait la réponse.

- Ça te couterait bien trop cher. Je suis désolé.

Chanyeol le coupa.

- J'ai trouvé un emploi après les cours. Promis, j'aurais de quoi payer.

- Écoute, on va faire comme ça. Pendant la première semaine, tu bosseras. Je veux que tu travail pour ton lycée et ensuite lors de la deuxième semaine, nous irons voir ta mère. D'accord ?

- Oui ...

- Sinon, comment se passe l'école ? Et Baekhyun ?

Ses notes s'amélioraient et son meilleur ami s'éloignait. Il n'avait plus la tête au club de foot, trop préoccupé par tous les évènements qui s'étaient succédé. Son boulot était chouette, malgré les disputes avec Jiyong.

- Ça va. Baek va bien aussi, on se voit ce soir.

- Bien. Je dois te laisser Chan, moi aussi je prends du boulot en avance. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

- D'accord. Prend soin de toi papa.

Après s'être dit au revoir, le jeune homme raccrocha et soupira longuement. Il était complètement paumé, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Mais au lieu de se laisser submerger pour toutes ces idées noires, Chanyeol fonça dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et prit une douche chaude, ses muscles se détendirent automatiquement. En sortant, il prit un simple tee-shirt au passage et un pantalon de jogging. A peine le jeune homme commença à ranger que la sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre.

Il ouvrit sans même regarder et c'est sans surprise qu'un petit brun fit son apparition. Ils se sourirent tout en saluant.

- Je finis juste de ranger. Fais comme chez toi.

Baekhyun était venu sans nourriture, ni boisson, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Le manque d'argent était souvent un problème pour lui, plus particulièrement en ce moment. Le roux entendit le ventre de son ami se réveiller et il pouffa.

- Chan. J'ai faim.

Cela ne le surpris pas le moins du monde.

- Cuisine, signalait-il pendant qu'il rangeait la salle de bain.

Il entendit le frigo et les placards s'ouvrirent, suivis de cris d'exclamations. Les tiroirs et des bruits de papier. Chanyeol se demanda ce que préparait son meilleur ami pour faire autant de bruit, mais ne posa aucunes questions.

- Au faite, t'as choisis un film ? Ou tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

Baekhyun répondit que cela lui était égal et le géant haussa les épaules. Comme d'habitude se serait un film d'horreur.

Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans la salle de bain et dans sa chambre, Chanyeol retourna au salon. Il prit son ordinateur et copia le film de ce soir sur sa clef USB. N'ayant pas les moyens de tous les acheter en DVD, il se contentait de les télécharger sur le net. Puis, une délicieuse odeur rempli l'appartement, et le roux allongea sa tête pour savoir d'où cela venait. Cuisine, évidement.

Le géant rentra dans la pièce, regardant Baekhyun de dos, qui s'affairait sur le plan de travail. Un slim noir qui serrait ses fines jambes et un haut manche longue. Des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant, mais qui lui allait à la perfection.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Il demanda cela d'un ton nonchalant, mais le brun sursauta à sa présence.

- Jajangmyeon, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un plat simple, peu couteux et divinement bon.

Chanyeol le laissa finir et servir les plats sur des assiettes. Ils prirent le chemin du salon, et le roux mit le film. Conjuring. Une nouveauté avec de bonnes critiques. Un bon choix, selon lui. Baekhyun sursauta dès les premières minutes du film, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire.  
Ils finirent de manger rapidement et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Le petit brun s'était rapproché de lui et enserré son bras. C'était habituel qu'il fasse de genre de chose.

Baekhyun aimait les films d'horreur, mais s'effrayait à chaque fois. C'était comique pour le géant. Seulement, à cause de leur proximité, il se rappela bien vite le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Le souvenir le frappa de plein fouet et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Fermant les yeux une minute, il calma les battements de son cœur et se concentra sur Conjuring.  
Mais comment braquer son regard sur le film lorsqu'il sentait le corps de son ami se rapprocher inexorablement ? C'était impossible.

Le plus petit était presque sur lui. Il avait tellement peur que ses bras entouraient sa taille et que sa tête se cachait dans son cou. Chanyeol sentait sa respiration, ses petits bruits de terreurs que même les cris du film paraissaient lointain.

- J'ai trop peur Chan.

Le roux plaça une main apaisante sur les cheveux de son ami, espérant simplement que celui-ci lâche prise. Ce fut l'effet inverse. Baekhyun leva ses yeux dans sa direction, accrochant leurs regards. Il lui sourit. Son corps bougea et il se plaça sur les hanches de son meilleur ami.  
Chanyeol eut le souffle coupé par son agissement. Il venait de monter sur lui. Leurs bassins étaient collés l'un à l'autre et le brun avait sa tête posé sur sa clavicule.

- Baek ?

- Restons comme ça. Le temps que je me calme.

La main du plus grand frotta le dos de son ami, espérant secrètement qu'il s'en aille. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Baekhyun passe à l'action. Le roux sentait ses lèvres dans son cou. Elles passaient lentement, puis l'embrassèrent pleinement. Chanyeol avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun, voulant le faire reculer, mais Baekhyun comprit probablement à un accord. Ses petites lèvres lui firent un beau suçon.

- Baek ...

- Chut.

Chanyeol sentit des mains passer sous son tee-shirt et le forcer à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il obéit, en se laissant complètement faire. Et se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand son meilleur ami avait un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Et depuis quand il lui faisait un tel effet ? Baekhyun se noyait dans son cou et frottait leurs bassins ensemble. Le géant faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraitre, mais au bout de quelques instants, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Il s'en voulu immédiatement, mais sentit un sourire se former dans les lèvres du brun.

Quelques jours avant, Baekhyun ne savait pas embrasser, alors comment pouvait-il être si doué à présent ? Chanyeol n'en avait aucunes idées, mais hors de question de se laisser faire une seconde de plus. Ses grandes mains encerclèrent les hanches de son ami puis ses doigts agrippèrent ses fesses. Leurs bassins toujours collé ensemble se frottèrent encore plus sauvagement. Sa tête tournait, mais il n'avait pas l'envie de se poser des questions absurdes.

- Laisse toi faire, lui ordonna Baekhyun, alors qu'il défaisait sa ceinture.

Chanyeol déglutit lorsqu'il sentit son vêtement partir. Les mains du brun passèrent sur son membre qui se gonfla automatiquement. Encore un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Ça n'allait plus.  
Le plus grand saisit la tête de son partenaire et il le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient semblables. Perdu dans le désir de leurs actions.

Et d'un coup, il l'embrassa. Le roux avança son visage et colla ses lèvres à celles de Baekhyun. Leur baiser fut torride et aucuns des deux n'eut envie de stopper ça. Leurs pantalons, leurs boxers partirent rapidement sur le sol et ils laissèrent le désir les consumer entièrement. Aucuns des deux n'étaient prêt à dépasser le point retour, mais il y avait bien des façons de partager. Les mains de Baekhyun encore plus petites qu'auparavant surtout lorsqu'elles passaient sur son membre durcit, commençaient à le rendre fou. Ils effectuaient tous deux des pressions sur le sexe de l'autre. Leurs gémissements sonnaient comme une mélodie, alors que le film tournait encore.

Ils ne faisaient plus attention à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, seuls dans leurs mondes.

Chanyeol posa sa main sur la nuque de son partenaire et le tira à lui. Sa bouche trouva l'accès de son cou et il prit plaisir à le torturer comme il le lui avait fait. Puis, prit d'une soudaine envie, il lâcha sa nuque et sa main chercha le chemin jusqu'aux fesses du brun. Baekhyun était encore sur lui, gémissant contre son torse et effectuant des va-et-vient sur le sexe de Chanyeol. Seulement le roux, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sans le prévenir, il enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur de son ami.

Baekhyun se crispa sur le corps du plus grand, un cri de plaisir sortant de sa bouche. Pour tous les deux cela sonnait comme une interdiction, une délectation, un fruit défendu.

- Chan, encore.

Il le suppliait presque et Chanyeol du se concentrer pour ne pas éjaculer tout de suite. Un autre doigt rejoint le premier et il les bougea lentement. Une main sur ses fesses, l'autre qui s'occupait de son membre et sa bouche suçotant la peau de son cou. Baekhyun du le sentir, puisqu'il leva son regard vers son ami. Ses yeux étaient voilés et il embrassa le roux à pleine bouche. Ses cris se firent plus intenses. Tous les deux étaient à bout de souffle.

- Plus vite. Je t'en prie.

Les bras de Chanyeol lui faisaient presque mal, mais il s'en fichait. Tous ce qui comptait était leurs plaisirs. En quelques minutes, Baekhyun se libéra sur son tee-shirt et le plus grand le suivit également. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, pendant que leurs respirations étaient erratiques.

Plus rien n'avait de sens, mais Chanyeol ne pouvait pas encore penser aux conséquences de leurs actes. Tant pis, tout ça serait pour la prochaine fois.

.

.

.

" _Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you ?_  
_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep together when you've come undone ?_ "

.

.

.

* * *

J'en profite également pour faire rapidement la pub de ma prochaine fiction. Se sera une traduction, d'un OS BaekYeol.  
Enjoy ~


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Ce chapitre arrive aussi plus en avance que prévu. Merci à EXO KaiBaek et KL et leurs adorables reviews. Mais je tenais quand même à faire un chtit aparté, car c'est dans CE chapitre qu'on vous apprenez enfin ce que veux dire le titre EDLR. Bien que, c'est dit très clairement dans le 1 Haha. Bande de caca xD Vous avez rien vu venir !

Aussi j'ai écris le 9 en une seule traite, avec mon chat endormi sur les genoux. Et ... Il se passe pas grand chose. Alors, j'ai davantage hâte de poster le 10.

Ensuite, je répond un peu aux questions ou remarques :

- Chanyeol est troublé par les agissements de son meilleur ami, mais à aucun moment il ne dit avoir des sentiments pour lui.

- Non, je ne prend pas les gens pour des stalkeurs s'ils postent des commentaires rapidement. Au contraire, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

- "Le BaekYeol c'est le futur. C'est le bien." Je ne peux que suivre :3

Bref, merci aux lecteurs, plus particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter. Je vous aimeuuuuuh.

Chanson : Three Days Grace - Riot.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : Bienvenue dans la révolution**

.

.

" _Sincèrement, tu croyais que je t'aimais ? Regardes-toi._  
_Tu n'es pas une personne qu'on aime, tu es de celle que l'on baise._ "

.

.

" _If you feel so filthy_  
_So dirty so fucked up_  
_If you feel so_ _empty, so used up_  
_So let down_  
_If you feel so angry, just get up_ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun retrouva Tao dans un café du centre et ils prirent une table un peu isolée. C'était le plus âgé qui avait demandé à le voir, ce samedi après-midi. Il avait refusé la veille de passer dans le bar afin de ne pas boire en compagnie de toute la bande. Son esprit était ailleurs et il avait besoin de se confier. Après tout, c'était le plan du chinois, c'était lui qui avait mit tout ça au point.  
Lorsque Baekhyun entra, son ami avait déjà commandé les boissons. Un café noir et un chocolat chaud pour lui. Le jeune homme le salua avec un sourire et s'assit directement sur la chaise d'en face. Il enleva ses gants et posa ses doigts sur la tasse brulante. Une manière de se réchauffer un peu.

- Alors ? Pourquoi n'être pas venu hier soir ?

Depuis quelques temps, il était habituel que toute la bande se retrouve au bar le vendredi soir. Ils jouaient à des jeux pour boire un maximum et se bourrer dans les règles de l'art. Baekhyun restait avec ses bières et tenait de plus en plus avec les autres. Le week-end dernier, il n'était pas venu également. Au lieu de ça, le brun resta dans son appartement, à broyer du noir, se demandant comment tous les évènements avaient pu tourner de cette manière.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai fais venir.

Sa soirée avec Chanyeol datait d'il y a deux semaines. Le fameux soir ou ils avaient dépassé la limite, franchir une barrière, outrepasser les règles.

- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea le chinois.

- Pour "l'expérience", j'ai fais comme tu m'as dis.

- Tout ?

- Environ, oui.

Tao avait relancé le sujet sur ça, peu avant la soirée avec son meilleur ami. Il lui avait dit le déroulement du plan. Passer du temps avec sa cible. S'habiller bien, être désirable. Être au petit soin avec lui, comme par exemple lui faire à manger. Le rapprochement physique, d'abord de manière subtile. Utiliser une raison, même stupide. Puis passer aux choses sérieuses une fois que "l'expérience" commençait à réagir.  
Tout cela était calculé depuis le début.

En entrant dans l'appartement de Chanyeol, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Baekhyun avait longuement hésité à toquer, mais il avait finalement fait un choix. Il avait mit ses plus beaux vêtements, se mettant bien en valeur. Il avait cuisiné pour son meilleur ami, s'était réfugié dans ses bras, obéissant au plan de Tao. Seulement, il avait été surpris par ses propres pulsions. Et par celles de Chanyeol.

- Et tout à marcher ?

- Un peu trop même.

Celui aux cheveux bleus lui lança un regard curieux.

- Alors tu as enfin franchis le pas ?

Il en fut même ravi, mais Baekhyun réfuta directement.

- Juste une branlette ?

- Pas si fort !

Le brun lança des regards à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu. Tao eut un sourire amusé en le voyant faire.

- Donc ... Le plan initial était que tu le br ... Que tu lui fasses plaisir. Ça a donné quoi de ce coté là ?

Il se racla la gorge.

- On est allé un peu plus loin que prévu.

- C'est à dire ? Insista Tao.

- Disons que ... On s'est tous les deux fait plaisir.

Baekhyun baissa le regard lorsque les mots quittèrent sa bouche. Il avait honte de dire ça aussi simplement. Jamais ce genre de chose ne lui était arrivé auparavant.

- Oh ! Bien.

Le chinois fut ravie de la nouvelle.

- Ça prouve qu'il n'est pas égoïste. Vous avez partagé ça ensemble. Si tu savais le nombre de mecs qui attendent juste que ça se passe en ne pensant qu'à leurs propres plaisirs. Tss ... Sales cons.

Le brun hocha la tête, comprenant ce que son ami voulait dire.

- Et c'est tout ? Vous avez fait autre chose ?

Des rougeurs apparurent soudainement sur son visage, se rappelant la soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Chanyeol. Leurs gestes, leurs désirs. Baekhyun ne s'était pas reconnu. Il était monté sur son meilleur ami, l'avait marqué avec un suçon, avait mit sa main dans son pantalon. Il s'était montré trop avenant. Comme s'il l'avait déjà fait.

- Vu ta gueule de tomate, ce n'était pas tout, se moquait le chinois. Oh attend, laisse-moi deviner. Il t'a mit ses doigts dans ton cul ?

Le plus petit fut encore plus gêné lorsque Tao balançait ça de manière brut.

- Pas ... Pas du tout.

Mais son ami ne l'écouta pas et continua sur sa lancée.

- Et alors ? Tu as apprécié ? Avoue que tu n'as jamais ressenti pareille sensation avant.

C'était exactement ça le problème. Baekhyun avait aimé ça. Il avait même supplié Chanyeol d'aller plus vite, de continuer.  
Le contact l'avait surpris au début, l'avait prit totalement au dépourvu. Sentir quelqu'un à l'intérieur de soi, c'était une nouvelle sensation des plus grisante. Ensuite, passer une légère douleur naturelle, le plaisir fut largement plus grand. Il pouvait encore sentir les mains de Chanyeol sur son membre effectuer des va-et-vient rapide, et ses doigts s'enfoncer en lui. Il avait gémit sans se cacher pendant cet acte, ne pensant plus à rien. Entièrement dépendant de toutes les sensations que lui procurait Chanyeol.

- Oui. C'était ... Bien.

- Bien ? Mec, c'est la première fois que tu joues à touche-pipi non ?

Baekhyun acquiesça.

- Alors, ça a du être plus que "bien". J'ai pas raison ?

Le brun sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Tao, et lui raconter la vérité. Après tout, son ami avait fait déjà bien pire.

- En faite, c'était étrange. Délicieusement étrange.

Tao rigola en voyant son ami si gêné d'avouer ça.

- Attends le moment de baiser, ou d'avoir une pipe. Là, se sera l'extase.

Baekhyun lui adressa un sourire, ne s'occupant plus des gens au alentour ou de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de leurs paroles. Il se sentait libéré d'en parler avec son ami et de se vider la tête de toutes ses mauvaises pensées.  
Seulement, le visage du chinois laissa place à une grimace.

- Enfin, je dis ça ... Mais tu verras que ta première fois ne serait pas génial du tout. Ni les fellations. Surtout si vous êtes tous les deux puceaux.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Parce qu'au début on ne sait pas comment faire. Tous nos gestes deviennent maladroits. On a envie de ressentir du plaisir, mais tous ce qu'on reçoit c'est de la douleur.

Le visage du brun fit une grimace à son tour.

- Je ne suis plus vraiment sur de vouloir connaitre ça, finalement.

Tao posa une main compatissant sur son épaule.

- Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas le regretter. Lorsque vous aurez acquis assez d'expériences, tu en redemanderas tous les jours.

- On verra ...

- D'ailleurs, qui va prendre. Toi ou lui ?

Baekhyun, qui avait décidé de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat, regretta bien vite ce geste. A la place, il recracha tout sur la table en toussant. Son ami lui donna une serviette et rigola devant la scène.

- Comment ça ? Prendre par .. Oh .. Je veux pas imaginer.

- Faudra bien pourtant, lança le chinois avec un sourire carnassier. Bon, arrêtons de parler de ça, dans ce cas. Comment s'est déroulé la fin de soirée avec "l'expérience" ?

- Bien. On s'est couché et je suis repartis le lendemain.

Le brun n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Car après avoir repris leurs souffles, Chanyeol et lui avaient été totalement désorienté. Aucuns regrets ne se lut dans leurs yeux, juste de la confusion. Baekhyun se doucha en premier, puis ils allèrent se coucher une heure plus tard. Le roux avait sortit une plaisanterie débile pour détendre l'atmosphère et ils ne reparlèrent plus de cet incident.  
Pourtant, leurs deux corps ne se touchèrent pas une seul fois pendant la nuit. Eux qui avaient l'habitude de dormir quasiment l'un sur l'autre. Cette fois, la gêne était palpable. Et dès le lendemain, Baekhyun repartit aux aurores. Son meilleur ami ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, comprenant ses raisons.

Le lendemain, tout fut comme avant, même si aucuns des deux n'avaient oublié les évènements du week-end. Ils allèrent en cours, parlant de tout et de rien et deux semaines passèrent. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Le soir-même, Tao l'obligea à les rejoindre au bar. Baekhyun avait essayé de formuler ça avec subtilité, mais le résultat était à chaque fois pareil, son ami ne laissait rien passer. Il du se résoudre à enfiler ses plus beaux vêtements et d'aller au Snooker. Il mangea rapidement un de ses derniers paquets de nouilles et fila sous la douche. Enfilant un slim gris et un haut noir, le brun se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours affreux, mais le reste passait bien.  
Il haussa les épaules et enfila une paire de converse.

En rentrant dans le bar, Baekhyun se sentait bien. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas cette boule dans l'estomac et avait plus que hâte de revoir la bande. Ils étaient tous installé à la même table, au fond, derrière les billards. A croire qu'ils l'avaient adopté depuis qu'il les avait rejoint. Le lycéen eut même un sourire en les voyant à moitié en train de se chamailler, des verres accumulées sur la table.  
Jonghyun faisait un billard en compagnie de Taemin. Key et Chen se battaient joyeusement. Kris et Tao faisaient connaissance avec leurs glottes respectives. Seul Myungsoo et Sungyeol étaient absent au tableau.

Baekhyun aimait beaucoup Sungyeol. C'était une personne vraiment gentil qui lui parlait toujours avec calme. Avec un coeur énorme, il était étrange de le savoir en couple avec le nerveux et le bagarreur de service. Néanmoins, depuis quelques temps, Myungsoo semblait accepter Baekhyun. Ou du moins, tolérer sa présence.

- Salut les gars.

Key courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Tous le saluèrent de manière sympathique et le petit brun en était touché à chaque fois.

- Devine quoi ? Lay nous offre les boissons ce soir ! Vu qu'on consomme tous les week-end, et qu'on rapporte de l'argent aux caisses. C'est pas géniaaaal !

Tao avait presque hurlé ça tout en sautant à son tour sur le nouvel arrivant. Tous sentait déjà bien l'alcool et la cigarette.

- C'est le moment d'essayer pleins de nouveaux trucs, ajouta Kris avec un sourire. Tu nous suit ?

Baekhyun n'était sur de rien, mais accepta tout de même. Ils étaient entre amis, que pouvait-il arriver ? Il était dans un bar, le serveur les connaissait. Ils avaient déjà dormi ici les lendemains de cuite. Key avait toujours des aspirines dans son sac. Aucun risque que quelque chose de mal se passe. C'est ce que Baekhyun se répétait, en boucle, dans son esprit.  
Et puis, il se dit, au diable tout ça. Pour une fois, il profiterait.

- Que prenez-vous ? Demanda Lay en arrivant avec son bloc note.

- Je vais prendre un Cherry Martini et Tao prendra un Bloody Mary, fit le grand blond avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Deux Tequila Sunrise, ajoutait Jonghyun en pointant Key et lui.

- Un Malibu Lime, s'il te plait, dit Taemin avec un grand sourire.

Chen était sur le point de passer sa commande que Lay le coupa directement.

- Non, laisse-moi deviner. Une Pina Colada ?

Le concerné lui tira la langue. Puis le serveur se tourna vers le dernier membre de la bande qui n'avait pas encore parlé.  
Baekhyun fut prit totalement au dépourvu. Il ne connaissait pas du tout le nom de tous ces alcools et ne savait absolument pas leurs contenances. Son regard se figea dans celui de Tao, paniqué. Son ami se racla la gorge pour attirer Lay dans sa direction.

- Il prendra un Mojito.

- Noté.

Le blond se détourna de leur table et se dirigea vers le bar.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revint avec tous les verres sur un plateau. Toute la bande poussa des exclamations heureuses, visiblement ravi de leurs commandes. Lorsque c'était gratuit, c'était encore mieux.  
Kris fut le premier servi. Un verre à pied de forme triangulaire fut posé devant lui. Un liquide entièrement rouge à l'intérieur et accompagné d'une paire de cerise. Pour Tao ce fut un grand verre rouge, également. Seulement le sien dégageait une forte odeur de tomate et de citron. Jonghyun et Key poussèrent un cri de joie en voyant leurs boissons. Baekhyun fut même étonné de voir qu'elles paraissaient bien exotiques pour la froideur de décembre. Des couleurs chaudes et une senteur de fruits.  
Les agrumes envahirent l'espace autour d'eux lorsque Taemin reçu son verre. Il était presque entièrement blanc et jaune, comme de la mousse. Pour celui de Chen ce fut encore d'autres odeurs. Ananas et noix de coco.  
Baekhyun trouvait ce spectacle fascinant. Toutes ces senteurs mélangées et la différence des verres. Grands et petits, à pied ou non. Décoré avec des fruits et des pailles de couleurs. C'était autre chose que la vodka et les bières habituelles. En voyant ça, il se dit que la bande devait en connaitre un rayon sur les cocktails, mais que par manque de moyens, il devait se cantonner au plus simple.

- Et voila pour toi.

Lay posa le dernière verre devant ses yeux et le lycéen le regarda étrangement. Un liquide transparent, coupé par des sortes de plantes à l'intérieur. Deux citrons posés dessus et une grande paille noir. Une odeur de menthe s'en dégageait. Ses yeux se firent curieux mais Baekhyun se demandait tout de même la composition de son cocktail.

Il se tourna vers Tao, qui déjà avait un air d'extase en buvant son Bloody Mary.

- C'est quoi exactement un Mojito ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

- Rhum, menthe et citron. Goutes, tu vas adorer.

Doucement, le brun avança ses lèvres vers sa boisson. Il trempa sa langue en premier et sentit un gout assez prononcé. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que les autres l'encourageait, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et rempli sa bouche. Baekhyun avala l'alcool d'un seul coup et sentit toute sa gorge le bruler sous l'effet du rhum. Tao ne s'était pas foutu de lui. C'était bon, mais purée, c'était affreusement fort.

Le lycéen toussa légèrement, alors que les autres le fixait avec amusement.

- Premier verre d'alcool fort, premier plaisir de la chair, il ne manque qu'une seule chose afin que tu sois véritablement des nôtres, ajoutait Kris malicieusement.

Passer le faite que le blond lui avait parlé amicalement, Baekhyun fit la connexion entre ses paroles et ce que cela impliquait. Il fit un regard noir à Tao. Ce chinois avait balancé ses secrets, le faite qu'il avait eu des expériences avec son meilleur ami. Celui aux cheveux bleus, le remarquant, prit un air désolé.  
Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table, oubliant leur partie de billard entamé.

- Baek va faire partit du club, lança Key en tapant des mains.

Jonnhyun fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il en prit une et l'a tendit au petit brun.

- Juste une taffe.

Ne comprenant plus réellement la situation, Baekhyun obéit et mit le tube blanc dans sa bouche. Celui aux cheveux blonds alluma la clope directement, actionnant la roulette avec son pouce. Le plus petit sentit la fumée arriver à l'intérieur de lui, mélangé avec le gout de l'alcool. Il recracha le tout en toussant, comme le débutant qu'il était.

- Doucement, doucement, fit Taemin en lui tapant le dos.

- Encore une fois, encourageait Chen.

Baekhyun était perdu. Complètement.  
Ce n'était pas lui. D'ordinaire il ne se laissait pas influencer comme ça. Il ne buvait pas, il ne fumait pas, il ne parlait pas de sexe. Le Baekhyun d'autre fois avait laissé place à quelqu'un d'autre. Et même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure des évènements, il se disait une seule chose. Une idée bien ancrée dans son esprit. C'était à présent très clair. Le Baekhyun d'avant, n'avait pas non plus d'amis.

Alors plutôt que de finir seul et coincé, le jeune homme se laissa aller, entièrement. Il plaça à nouveau la cigarette dans sa bouche et prit une taffe.

- Crapote pas, lançait Key en rigolant.

- Au moins, il l'a fait.

Tao dit ça avec fierté tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Bienvenu dans la bande, ajoutait Kris.

Tous le monde se regarda, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Aucunes protestations.

- A présent, tu fais parti des EDLR.

Baekhyun paru encore plus perdu par ce que venait d'ajouter Tao. C'était le nom de leur bande ? Peu importe, après tout. Tant qu'il était accepté et faisait partit des leurs. Seulement, la curiosité prenant place dans son esprit, il ne put s'y empêcher et demanda ce que ces initiales signifiaient.

- EDLR. Les enfants de la révolution.

Ce fut Chen qui répondit à sa question, bien que celui aux cheveux bleus continua sur sa lancée.

- Nous sommes les enfants de la révolution. Pas de chef, pas de règles. Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est ça qui est vraiment fun.

Pour ce qui était de la suite de la soirée, le petit brun ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Il savait juste qu'il ne tenait pas encore bien l'alcool et que la cigarette avait un gout horrible. Key avait fait un strip-tease sur le billard. Taemin disparu dans les toilettes avec un inconnu au milieu de la nuit. Il avait vu Kris rire à gorge déployé et Chen danser la Bokko Dance.  
Des moments uniques qui devait à tout prix rester graver dans sa tête.

Baekhyun se souvenait également d'une chanson que lui avait apprise Tao aux premières lueurs du jours. Ou plutôt, le brun avait su la retenir uniquement à ce moment là. Le chinois avait insisté qu'il était important pour lui de connaitre ce genre de trucs. Une sorte de rituelle dans la bande.

En se réveillant le lendemain, le lycéen fut juste rassuré de constater que les autres dormaient encore et qu'on était dimanche.

Key prit de nombreuses aspirines. Ils vidèrent son paquet et le principal concerné grogna contre eux. Ce fut un défiler dans les toilettes du bar afin que chacun puisse se débarbouiller correctement. Taemin se rappela qu'il avait vomi en se faisant baiser dans un des chiottes. Baekhyun ne fut pas choqué en entendant ça, il rigola même. Finalement, les soirées avec eux avaient du bon. Cela lui permettait de se lâcher.

Tao se dirigea dans sa direction et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Les traits de son visage étaient fatigués et les cernes clairement visibles.

- J'ai deux amis ... Commença-t-il a chanter.

Baekhyun lui fit un sourire.

- La Tequila et le Whisky. La Tequila quand t'es pas là, et le Whisky quand t'es partis.

Le chinois rigola, heureux de voir que son ami avait réussis à retenir la chanson. Les autres, présent dans les toilettes, eurent un sourire en entendant ça, et ce fut Chen qui continua.

- J'ai deux amours, l'Heineken et la Kronenbourg.

- L'Heineken pour le week-end et la Kronenbourg pour tous les jours, chantant Key.

Jonghyun et Taemin continuèrent à leurs tours.

- J'ai deux copains, la cigarette et le petit joint.

- La cigarette parce que c'est chouette et le petit joint parce que c'est bien.

Kris apparut à son tour, au premier abord, consterné par les paroles. Seulement après avoir lancé un clin d'oeil suggestif à son petit-ami, sa voix grave résonna dans les toilettes.

- J'ai deux passions, la sodomie et la fellation.

Tous les autres se tournèrent en direction de Baekhyun. Ce fut donc à lui de finir la chanson en beauté.

- La sodomie c'est entre ami et la fellation parce que c'est bon.

C'est à se moment là, en voyant les sourires affichés sur les visages de ses amis que le brun réalisa qu'il avait changé. Il avait prit un tournant dans sa vie. Fini le petit lycéen timide qui n'avait personne. Fini l'élève studieux qui restait des heures enfermées chez lui pour réviser et avoir de bonnes notes. Fini d'être l'ombre de Park Chanyeol. Fini de ne rien connaitre de la vie. Tout cela était terminé.

Un verre d'alcool, une taffe de clope et les plaisirs de la chair. Bienvenu chez les EDLR. Les enfants de la révolution.

.

.

.

" _You're not the only one_  
_Refusing to back down_  
_Let's start a riot_ "

.

.

.

* * *

1 : A propos des cocktails, j'avoue ne pas être une grande fan, alors j'ai mis uniquement ceux que je connaissais.

2 : La chanson "j'ai deux amours" est une de mes préféré en soirée. Il fallait qu'elle apparaisse x)

Voila ! Au prochain chapitre. Bye bye !


	10. Chapter 10

Hey !

Une semaine sans poster de nouveaux chapitres. Que le temps passe vite ~

Chanson : Three Days Grace - Get Out Alive.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 10 : Survivre**

.

.

" _- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de changer, Mr Byun ?_  
_- Le gout de l'interdit je suppose. La sensation de curiosité, l'envie de changer._  
_- Vous mentez très bien. Tellement bien que vous croyez en ces paroles._  
_- Parce que c'est vrai ..._  
_- Allons, ne vous cachez pas. Ça ne sert à rien ici._ _Pourquoi avoir voulu changer ?_  
_- Pour ... Me sentir vivant._ "

.

.

" _If I stay it won't be long _  
_ Till I'm burning on the inside _  
_ If I go I can only hope _  
_ That I make it to the other side_ "

.

.

Baekhyun sortit des cours en compagnie de Chanyeol et de ses potes-super-collants. Luhan et Xiumin. Il avait eu envie de leur dire de dégager, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'ils faisaient partit du club de football américain. Le brun était juste déçu de voir que Chanyeol préférait rire et parler avec eux plutôt qu'avec son meilleur ami. Le géant ne se rendait même pas compte de la déception clairement visible sur le visage de Baekhyun.  
C'était mercredi. Le seul jour de la semaine ou ils pouvaient rentrer ensemble. Luhan et Xiumin étaient clairement de trop.

Au lieu de passer du temps ensemble, Chanyeol déconnait avec eux. Le plus petit de les écoutait même pas, se contentant de changer ses chaussures et de sortir ses affaires de son casier. Puis, il attendit que les autres fassent pareil.

- Au faite, vous avez entendu à propos de Jongdae ? Demanda Xiumin.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête, intéressés.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Tabassé des premières années. Le lycée a voulu le virer, encore, mais puisque les vacances sont à la fin de la semaine, ça ne sert à rien.

- Ce type est vraiment incontrôlable, commenta le roux.

Baekhyun fit une moue dubitative. Tous les trois semblaient le connaitre, pourtant il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Jongdae ? Non, ça ne lui disait absolument rien. Surement un type quelconque qui s'amusait à terroriser son petit monde. Un abruti de plus.

- Merde, il pleut.

_Bien vu Capitain Obvious._ Pensa le brun en faisant la grimace devant la remarque du blond.

Chanyeol rigola en les observant.

- Pas de chance les gars.

Il sortit un parapluie de son sac et le déplia. Un objet que le géant avait toujours dans ses affaires. Il prit le chemin de la sortie et passa les portes en faisant un signe d'au revoir à ses amis. Un sourire scotché à son visage bien vite remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Quelque chose manquait à coté de lui. Il regarda à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'un truc et Baekhyun trouva la scène amusante. Son meilleur ami avait parfois l'air d'un vrai crétin.  
Finalement, Chanyeol se retourna et fixa le plus petit.

- Bah Baek ... Tu fous quoi ?

Le concerné eut un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait plus pensé que le rouquin et lui partageait toujours le parapluie lorsqu'il pleuvait. Le jeune homme trottina à ses cotés et Chanyeol posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rapprocher de lui. Baekhyun se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise de quitter le lycée et de marcher avec les doigts de son ami serrant sa clavicule. Il se rappela que le géant faisait ça à chaque fois, et essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur.  
Et puis, aucunes chances que Jongin les voit. Il ne voulait pas gâcher toutes ses chances avec lui, surtout s'il pensait que le brun sortait avec Chanyeol.

- Au fait ...

Le plus grand s'était raclé la gorge, alors que les deux amis avaient parcourut la moitié de leur chemin habituel. Baekhyun haussa un sourcil, surpris qu'il brise le silence environnant.

- Je vais être absent pendant les vacances.

Le brun se stoppa immédiatement. Les deux semaines de repos de fin d'année était leur moment à eux. Ils allaient ensemble dans la famille du roux et ne se quittait jamais. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Jamais il n'était question que l'un s'en aille tout seul. Chanyeol s'arrêta à son tour, replaçant le parapluie au dessus de la tête de son ami.

- Baek ...

- Comment ça tu seras absent ? Tu pars ? Ou ça ? Et moi ?

- Écoute, j'ai des choses importantes à faire. C'est ... Je ne serais même pas chez moi.

Devant l'air abattu du plus grand, Baekhyun calma sa colère. Cependant il n'en restait pas moins triste et vexé que son meilleur ami ne lui ai pas dit. Enfin pas avant mercredi. Les vacances étaient à la fin de la semaine, il aurait eu tous le temps de lui en parler.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? J'irais ou ? On a toujours fêté Noël et le Nouvel an tous les deux.

Chanyeol baissa son visage vers le sol, comme s'il ne voulait pas affronter son regard.

- J'ai compris.

Si son meilleur ami n'était pas même capable de lui sortir une excuse convenable, tant pis. Baekhyun sortit sa tête de sous le parapluie et commença à marcher seul en direction de son appartement. Il était en colère. Le géant l'ignorait délibérément et l'abandonnait pour leurs projets de fin d'année. Peut-être était-il égoïste, mais à chaque fois c'était leurs moments. Leurs souvenirs.  
Voir les parents de Chanyeol et passer deux semaines chez eux tranquillement. Décorer la maison, se faire des petits cadeaux. Se promener le long de la mer, s'assoir et manger du poulet frit. Pleins de choses qu'ils ne pourront pas faire, parce que visiblement monsieur avait choisir de faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

- Baek attends !

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de déverser sa colère que son ami fonçait sur lui pour arrêter sa progression.

- Je suis désolé. Tu sais que si j'avais pu choisir, se serait toi. C'est toujours toi qui passe en premier. On se l'était promis tu te souviens ?

Chanyeol avait l'air si bouleversé que le plus petit n'eut pas la force de l'accabler encore davantage. Oui, il était égoïste de vouloir son ami pour lui tout seul. Mais ... Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois aux sentiments du géant. Les larmes aux yeux et le visage triste, il avait l'air véritablement sincère.

- Je me souviens.

Il savait aussi que leurs disputes ne duraient jamais très longtemps. L'un d'eux craquait et le problème était réglé. En général, Chanyeol venait s'excuser et Baekhyun se vengeait d'une manière immature. Il faut croire que les conneries forgent l'amitié.

- Prend moi mon sac, dit-il en lui balançant dessus. Et donne-moi le parapluie.

Chanyeol obéit sans poser de questions. Le brun était content et comptait bien en profiter. Juste après avoir acquis le parapluie, il l'enleva de la tête de son meilleur ami et un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres.

- Le premier arrivé !

Puis il se mit à courir son la pluie, son meilleur ami le suivant de prêt. Il n'était pas stupide et savait que le géant faisait exprès de rester derrière. Après tout, c'était l'un des meilleur coureur de son équipe. Seulement au bout d'un moment, Baekhyun s'essouffla et s'arrêta à moitié-mort dans une ruelle. Il entendit le rire de son meilleur ami et fut contraint de le suivre.  
Ce qu'ils pouvaient être cons parfois.

- Aller viens. Manquerait plus qu'on tombe malade, dit le roux.

Il prit la main de brun et ils marchèrent vers son appartement afin de se mettre au chaud. La course sous la pluie les avait trempé tous les deux.

- Chan.

- Hmm ?

- J'ai faim.

Le rire du géant retentit encore une fois. Un son qui lui réchauffait le coeur.  
Baekhyun regarda leurs mains pendant un instant. Ils se tenaient par le bout des doigts et marchaient tous les deux l'un derrière l'autre le long du trottoir. Oui, il adorait son meilleur ami et il aurait regretté de devoir se disputer avec lui aujourd'hui. Après tout, il avait un plan à suivre.

.

.

Pendant que Chanyeol prenait sa douche, Baekhyun fouilla dans sa cuisine et mangea tous les aliments comestibles qui lui tombaient sous la main. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était à la diète et la seule fois de la journée ou il pouvait se nourrir était à l'école. Heureusement que la cantine de midi comptait dans sa bourse scolaire. Le brun pensa même à son ami, en lui préparant un en-cas rapide lorsqu'il aurait fini de se laver. Il eut un sourire nostalgique en le faisant. Combien de fois lui et son meilleur ami avaient partagé des repas ensemble ? Des tonnes, probablement. Ils s'installaient autour d'une table, les fesses par terre, tout en regardant des films.  
Il était un peu triste que Chanyeol parte pendant les vacances, mais le jeune homme trouva une meilleure idée pour son occupation. Bosser dans le magasin de Yunho. Rien que deux semaines pourraient renflouer ses caisses et lui permettre d'acheter de la bouffe. Ou des vêtements, de l'alcool pour sa nouvelle bande. De profiter un peu.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, le roux en profita pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il portait un bermuda et un tee-shirt et Baekhyun le trouva mignon dans cette tenue. Les cheveux mouillés qui tombaient sur son front lui donnait un air innocent, alors que le brun savait que c'était faux.  
Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Chan ça te dit qu'on regarde Conjuring ? On a pas pu voir la fin la dernière fois.

Son interlocuteur se mit à rougir et sortit d'un bond de la cuisine en marmonnant sa réponse.  
Le plus petit se sentait presque sadique de faire ça. Mais cela prouvait qu'il faisait de l'effet à son ami, et ça le rassurait. Chanyeol avait peut-être un coté bisexuel caché.

- Attends-moi avant de le mettre !

Baekhyun trottina jusqu'au salon, s'installant sur le canapé alors que le géant allumait le film.  
Pourtant, cinq minutes plus tard et le brun dérivait déjà son regard de l'écran. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son meilleur ami, concentré sur des passages effrayants. Quelque part il se sentait rassuré du physique du rouquin. Il aurait pu être moche et rempli de verrues. Une manière radicale pour empêcher l'avancé du plan de Tao. Mais Chanyeol était mignon. Un corps grand et fin, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu au delà de sa couche de vêtement. Des bras musclés par le sport et un visage aux traits masculins.  
Il avait parfaitement choisit sa cible.

- Chan ?

Son meilleur ami se retourna avec un air interrogateur. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Baekhyun s'était déjà avancé dans sa direction. Il tourna légèrement son visage et se rapprocha de lui pour sceller leurs lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatique lorsqu'il sentit que Chanyeol y répondait. Le brun suçota la lèvre inférieur de son ami et celui-ci ouvrit sa bouche pour l'accueillir. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. D'abord timides, puis sensuelles, elles se rappelèrent du baiser précédent.  
Le géant posa ses mains sur les hanches de Baekhyun et le rapprocha de lui, le serrant contre lui. Il se retrouva à la même place que la dernière fois, assis sur ses cuisses.

Baekhyun ne se rappela plus trop de la suite, ni comment lui et Chanyeol se couchèrent sur le canapé. Il sentit les mains du roux sur ses fesses, les caressant par dessus son jeans et pensa immédiatement que leurs vêtements étaient de trop. Cependant, le brun n'avait pas prévu de coucher avec lui ce soir, il n'avait reçu aucuns conseils de Tao à ce sujet et avait peur de faire des conneries.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.  
Ses mains descendirent sur le pantalon de son meilleur ami et ouvrit sa ceinture. Il prit soin de caresser son torse avant, pour ne pas qu'il ait peur de la suite. Chanyeol était tellement occupé à l'embrasser et à le peloter qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Baekhyun lui enleva d'un coup son pantalon, tirant dessus violemment.

- Baek, attends ...

Avant que le géant ne puisse répliquer, le plus petit plongea sa main dans le boxer de sa victime. Chanyeol réprima un gémissement de surprise alors que quelqu'un torturait son membre. Baekhyun le sentit durcir rapidement et fut fier de son effet.

- Laisse-moi te faire plaisir, chuchotait-il à l'oreille de rouquin.

Le jeune homme sentit les frissons de son ami dans sa nuque et recommença à l'embrasser. Sa main effectuait des pressions sur son sexe, mais il s'assurait de ne pas y aller trop vite. Le visage de Baekhyun descendit peu à peu et fut surpris d'enfin voir l'engin du géant. Il l'avait déjà touché, mais jamais encore ses yeux n'avait pu le contempler. Gâté par la nature, voila ce qu'il pensait.

Son visage s'approcha de la virilité de son meilleur ami et il sentit son estomac se tordre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche ou faire un geste de plus, Chanyeol lui attrapa le menton.

- B-Baek .. Attends. Qu-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

Le plus grand avait cet air perdu, mais cela se voyait aussi qu'il prenait du plaisir. Le brun avait envie qu'il se sente bien. Que se soit lui, uniquement lui, la cause de son plaisir. Il retira la main de Chanyeol de son visage et le rassura avec un sourire.

- Profite juste.

Il se remémora les paroles de Tao au sujet des fellations, et Taemin en train de le montrer sur une banane. Seulement, ce n'était pas du tout pareil lorsqu'on était vraiment en face d'un pénis en érection. Baekhyun avala difficilement sa salive et rapprocha encore son visage. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

- T'es p-pas obliger de faire ça-aaah !

Le roux se stoppa dans sa phrase pour laisser place à un gémissement. Son ami venait juste de passer le bout de sa langue sur son membre. Baekhyun fut même heureux de l'avoir fait taire ainsi. Il imagina une fellation comme un jeu, ou plutôt il se forçait à le faire. Les gestes à faire pour réussir à faire craquer son ennemi.  
Trop timide au début, le brun se contenta de lécher sa virilité de bas en haut. Il suçota le gland, légèrement. Un drôle de gout apparut dans sa bouche, mais continua ses actions.

Après avoir réitérés ses gestes plusieurs fois, Baekhyun se sentit davantage en confiance face au membre érigé de Chanyeol. Il s'habitua à son gout, à son odeur et aux gémissements étouffés qu'il poussait. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, sa bouche vint prendre son pénis totalement en bouche. C'était trop grand pour lui, et fut surpris par cette découverte.  
Le brun y alla, donc, petit à petit. Il enfonçait le membre profondément tout en faisant attention à ce que ses dents ne l'atteignent pas. Un détail que lui avait spécifié Tao lors de l'entrainement.

- Laisse-moi te toucher.

Les paroles de Chanyeol lui parvint et il leva les yeux de son œuvre. Son meilleur ami avait ses mains sur son visage rougit. Ses pupilles dilatées et son souffle court. Baekhyun accéda à sa demande et rapprocha son corps de ses doigts. Aussitôt, le roux trouva l'accès jusqu'à son propre membre. Le brun savait que le géant voulait aussi participer aux activités et trouva cela honorable de sa part. N'importe quel gars se serait laissé faire. (Enfin, c'est ce que Tao lui avait dit)

Baekhyun positionna à nouveau sa bouche sur le pénis de son ami, oubliant le faite que celui-ci le branlait en même temps. Sa langue s'ajouta également, en profitant pour tourner autour de sa proie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentait sa nuque lui faire mal à force de bouger d'avant en arrière. Mais il ne stoppa pas la cadence. A entendre les plaintes et gémissements de Chanyeol, il était presque au bout.  
C'est le brun qui se répandit en premier, dans les mains du plus grand. Quelques instant plus tard, le roux laissa échapper un cris presque bestial et poussa immédiatement Baekhyun sur le coté. Seulement sous le feu de l'action, il avait réagit trop tard et la moitié de son sperme atterri sur la bouche, le visage et les cheveux du plus petit.

Baekhyun fit une grimace en sentant le gout. C'était dérangeant et limite gluant. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche.

- Pardon Baek. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas, pardon.

- C'est pas grave.

Chanyeol se confondit en excuse mais il ne le entendait pas. A la place, il se laissa faire quand son ami prit des mouchoirs et enleva le liquide blanchâtre de ses cheveux. Pour une première fellation, c'était plutôt réussit. Il aurait dû se sentit bien, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Baekhyun fut dégouté de lui-même, écœuré et sale. A l'instant, il venait de sucer son meilleur ami et de le faire jouir dans sa bouche. Quelle était son image à présent ? Celle d'une putain.

Le brun se rhabilla rapidement, mettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et vérifia si son visage était immaculé de toutes traces suspectes.

- Je ... Vais y allé, marmonna-t-il.

Le géant ne fit aucuns gestes pour l'arrêter, comprenant probablement ses raisons, et il lui en fut reconnaissant pour ça.

En arrivant chez lui, ce soir-là, Baekhyun vomit toute la nourriture qu'il avait mangé pendant la journée. Il prit une douche froide et frotta son corps avec violence afin d'effacer tous les souvenirs de la soirée. C'était impossible, et il le savait. Alors il se contentait d'évacuer sa peine et sa colère de cette façon. Il pleura dans son lit une bonne partie de la nuit et envoya finalement un message à Chanyeol.

A Pabo Chan :  
" _Je ne viendrais pas en cours demain, ne m'attends pas._ "

Une simple réponse arriva et Baekhyun continua de pleurer, espérant que la douleur s'estompe.

.

.

Vendredi soir, et après deux jours d'absence à l'école, Baekhyun se préparait tranquillement à manger dans sa cuisine. Il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir sécher les derniers jours avant les vacances et profitait de rester chez lui pour ... Rien faire. Chanyeol était passé le jeudi, lui apportant un sachet d'aliments. Des légumes et des nouilles instantanées, mais le brun était ravi. Bien évidement, les deux amis ne s'étaient pas parlé beaucoup, la gêne de la veille encore présente. Le géant était passé davantage pour voir son état et lui apporter à manger. Des phrases banales furent échangées et Chanyeol rentra chez lui.

C'est ainsi que Baekhyun se retrouvait à couper des poireaux sur sa grande planche en bois. Tous ce qu'il avait mangé ces derniers temps avait été vomi dans l'heure qui suivait et il pensait être véritablement malade. Une soupe ferait l'affaire pour ce soir.

La sonnette de son appartement retentit et, par surprise, le couteau lui échappa des mains.

- Merde ! Grognait-il alors qu'une profonde entaille se formait sur son index.

Le sang ne tarda pas à couler de son doigt et le brun gémit de douleur. Il était vraiment maladroit et maudit celui qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Même si c'était Chanyeol et son sachet de nourriture. La blessure atterri dans sa bouche rapidement et Baekhyun se précipita pour ouvrir.  
Ce fut un Tao rayonnant et souriant qui se trouvait devant sa porte, habillé avec des vêtements civils. Il portait un jeans large et un haut a motif léopard. Lorsque Baekhyun le fit entrer dans le couloir, celui-ci posa ses creepers bleu à l'entrée et lui donna un sac noir.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda le plus petit.

Tao haussa les épaules.

- Aucunes idées, c'était devant ta porte.

Baekhyun eut un regard suspicieux avant de l'ouvrir et vérifier son contenu. Dedans se trouvait des plats préparés, un paquet de céréale et de la glace.

- Un harceleur qui a peur que tu ne manges pas assez ? Se moqua gentiment le chinois.

Le brun ne répondit rien et laissa son invité s'installer au salon. Le pot de crème glacé fut placé directement dans son frigo. Saveur fraise. Cela ne pouvait n'être qu'une seule personne. Chanyeol. Il eut un sourire en voyant tout ce que son ami lui avait ramené. Fouillant encore dans le sac, il tomba sur un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Curieux, Baekhyun s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, jusqu'à ce que Tao lui pique des mains.

- Un mot de ton admirateur ?

- Rend-moi ça.

Le plus petit n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. Qui sait surtout ce que Chanyeol avait marqué dans sa lettre. Il essaya de reprendre son bien, mais ce fut sans compter sur la grande taille de Tao. Son ami déplia le papier et commença à lire.

- "_Baekkie_" Oh ! Ça commence bien !

- Tao ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

Le plus âgé essaya tant bien que mal de récupérer cette lettre, cependant son ami le refoulait à chaque tentative.

- "_Profite des vacances pour te reposer et guérir correctement. La glace n'est qu'un supplément._" Oui, il cherche à t'engraisser. "_Désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne._" Il s'est passé quoi ?

Baekhyun profita de se moment pour reprendre le papier des mains de Tao, lui arrachant violemment.

- Je t'ai dis : Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oh, je vois ... C'est "l'expérience" ? Non ?

La mine renfrognée du brun répondit à sa question et le chinois posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Il a l'air d'un bon gars.

Mais Baekhyun n'écoutait pas, ses yeux parcourant l'aveu de Chanyeol. "_Désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est de ma faute. Pas de la tienne. Je veux juste de voir sourire la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Deux semaines sans toi, se sera interminable. Prend soin de toi ... Chan_."

- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le brun. Je te préviens, pour le bar se sera non, je suis malade.

- Tout de suite ... Mais non, on va juste s'amuser tous ensemble.

Directement, les yeux du plus petit s'ouvrir en grand. Avait-il bien comprit ?

- Comment ça "tous ensemble" ? S'exclamait-il avec peur.

Tao prit un air rassurant et soupira.

- Les "mecs" font une soirée entre eux, donc, on s'est dit : pourquoi ne pas squatter chez toi. On sera juste cinq ... S'il te plaiiiiiit !

Baekhyun soupira, puis grogna. Il était inutile d'aller contre la volonté du panda dans ces moments, il aurait le dernier mot. Au lieu de s'évertuer à refuser, le brun se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit un tiroir et alluma l'eau. Tao le suivit et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant tout le sang qui s'écoulait de son doigt.

- Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

Le lycéen s'était coupé avec son grand couteau en coupant des poireaux. Il s'était effrayé à cause de la sonnette. Voila l'explication, seulement il résuma ça uniquement par deux mots.

- Les poireaux.

- Tu m'étonnes, souffla son ami. Ils sont violents à cette époque de l'année.

Baekhyun pouffa. Ce crétin avait réussit à le dérider.

- Les autres viennent quand ?

- Justement à propos de ça ... Ils sont dehors. J'attendais ton accord avant de les faire rentrer.

Le brun roula des yeux.

- Va les chercher, ils vont crever de froid.

Tao poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui lancer un sourire éblouissant. Puis, après avoir sauté de joie dans la salle de bain, il se décida à aller ouvrir aux pauvres mendiants dehors. Ils rentrèrent tous dans l'appartement saluant joyeusement le propriétaire des lieux.  
Baekhyun avait eu le temps de désinfecter et mettre un pansement sur son doigt. Mais c'était comme s'il avait réussis à bander ses blessures grâce à l'arrivé de ses amis.

- J'ai apporté ma Wii ! S'exclamait Key.

Taemin posa tous les jeux sur la table basse du salon. Il y avait probablement une dizaine, même si le brun pouvait aisément remarquer quatre d'entre eux. Just Dance.

- Hors de question que je joue à ça, lançait Chen.

- Bien sur que si, rétorquait le roux. Tu traines beaucoup avec les "girls" en ce moment. Bientôt tu te feras aussi prendre par derrière.

Sungyeol, Tao et Key pouffèrent. Chen s'apprêtait à se ruer sur le pauvre Taemin mais fut stopper directement par le propriétaire des lieux.

- Pas de violences sous mon toit.

Le concerné bouda en allant s'assoir sur le canapé.

Une fois que tous le monde fut prêt à jouer, hormis le châtain sur le canapé, Key entra le CD dans la Wii. Les quatre manettes furent distribués aux participants et Just Dance 4 s'alluma.

- Vous voulez quelle chanson ?

- Je choisis ! Criait Tao en prenant la manette une.

Il cliqua sur Maroon 5 et la musique Move Like A Jagger. Chen ricana dans son coin. Baekhyun se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Sungyeol haussa les épaules. Taemin ne fit aucunes remarques. Key soupira et se posa sur le canapé pour admirer le spectacle.

- Pourquoi je m'appelle Jazzy ? Ça craint.

- Yeol, regarde le mien. Funny, c'est pas mieux, rétorquait le roux.

- Vraiment pas chance, commentait Chen, hilare. Baekhyun est Crazy et Tao est Happy. On va voir quel nom porte bonheur.

- Les perdants iront chercher à manger. Le dernier de cette partie et celui de la prochaine.

La chanson terminée et les quatre concurrents exténués, ce fut finalement Sungyeol qui perdit. Il ne fut pas surpris et rejoint ses amis sur le canapé. Tao fut sauvé en arrivant à la première place au classement. Key et Chen prirent les manettes restantes et la prochaine musique fut sélectionné. Never Gonna Give You Up de Rick Astley. Baekhyun se donna à fond pendant toute la durée de la chanson, mais avait terriblement peur de perdre. Il n'avait pas envie de payer à manger pour six personnes. Cependant, il fut rassuré en voyant le niveau de nullité de Chen. Le châtain perdit en râlant, mais les autres rigolèrent à son sort.

- Chen et Sungyeol sont donc les grands perdants ! S'exclama Key en leur tapant légèrement dans le dos.

Le plus âgé se cambra sous une grimace. Manifestement une douleur qui venait de se réveiller dans son omoplate. Les autres froncèrent les sourcils mais ne firent aucunes remarques, sous le regard étonné de Baekhyun. Il entraina Sungyeol dans la salle de bain, ayant une pommade pour ses douleurs.

- Ouch, c'est pas beau à voir, dit le petit brun en soulevant le tee-shirt du concerné.

- Désolé.

- Non ... C'est pas grave, s'exclamait-il en se raclant la gorge. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Le visage de Sungyeol s'assombrit et Baekhyun ne remarqua rien, appliqué à mettre la pommade sur son hématome.

- C'est pas important.

Le lycéen ne chercha pas a le questionner davantage, comprenant un peu les raisons qui poussait son ami à se taire. Ce genre de blessure de s'était pas faite toute seule, on aurait plutôt dit que quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Il se lava les mains, laissant le plus grand quitter la salle de bain. En ressortant, Sungyeol et Chen avaient disparu pour chercher les repas.

Key ralluma la Wii avec la chanson We No Speak Americano de Yolanda Be Cool. Et cette fois, Baekhyun perdit, bien trop essoufflé pour rivaliser avec les autres. Tao l'accompagna à la fenêtre, respirant l'air frais de Séoul. Il lui donna une cigarette. Le brun ne refusa pas. Après quelques taffes, il trouvait ça apaisent comme situation.

- Au fait, tu fais quoi pour les fêtes ?

- Rien de spécial. Normalement je devais aller dans la famille de mon meilleur ami, comme chaque année. Mais non ...

Le chinois piqua sa clope et la mit dans sa bouche.

- Aucuns soucis. Tu peux venir avec nous. On ne fait rien de spécial, cela dit, mais tu ne seras pas tout seul.

- Se serait super.

Tao souffla la fumée, le regardant s'évaporer dans la nuit. Baekhyun tira une taffe à son tour.

- On va profiter des vacances pour te faire connaitre pleins d'autres trucs.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir ces fameuses découvertes.

- Surprise. Et sinon, ça avance avec lui ?

- Qui lui ? Le mec qui me plait ou "l'expérience" ?

- Les deux, rigolait Tao.

- Aucunes avancées avec le mec qui me plait. Peut-être que la nouvelle année m'aidera avec ça. Et avec l'expérience ...

Le chinois posa son regard sur son vis-à-vis, et fit un sourire qui en dit long. Bien évidement il avait deviné ce que voulait véritablement dire le silence et l'hésitation de son ami. Si le brun coinçait à ce niveau là, c'était qu'en effet, expérience il y avait eu.

- Ho-ho. Tu as fais comme avec la banane de Taemin ?

Baekhyun se racla la gorge.

- Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire en tout cas.

Les deux amis rigolèrent et pour la première fois le lycéen ne se sentait pas gêné de parler aussi ouvertement de sexe.

- Et le gout ? Demanda celui aux cheveux bleus.

- Pas top, pouffait Baekhyun.

- Prochain étape, la baise !

Et alors que le brun tirait une taffe sur sa clope, il sentit un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres. Il entendait Sungyeol et Chen revenir joyeusement avec les repas et Key chantait une chanson de Marilyn Manson dans son salon.

- " _Babble babble. Bitch bitch. Rebel rebel. Party party. Sex sex sex and don't forget the violence. Blah blah blah. Got your lovey-dovey. Sad-and-lonely. Stick your stupid slogan in : Everybody sing along._ "

Chanyeol était partit pour la seconde fois, sans lui. Pourtant cette fois-ci, Baekhyun ne se sentait absolument pas seul et déprimé. Il était même heureux. Avec sa bande, il était presque inébranlable. Il pensait faire face à toutes les situations, tant qu'ils étaient présent dans sa vie. Des amis, le brun en avait rêvé depuis toujours. Alors même si Chanyeol était absent du tableau, ce n'était pas si grave.

.

.

.

" _No time for goodbye he said _  
_ As he faded away_  
_ It's hard to imagine _  
_ But one day you'll end up like me_

_If you want to get out alive _  
_ Run for your life_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Bientôt les vacances = Je serais absente pendant quelques temps. Forgive meeeee.  
Pas de chapitre avant ... Longtemps. Ou disons, pas avant le 28 décembre.

HS : J'adore le Just Dance.

Ah oui aussi, je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais Phone fait également partit de mon répertoire. La fiction a dépassé les 3400 vues (sur fanfic-fr) et je suis super-méga-giga heureuse ^-^  
Pour vous remerciez, je pensais écrire un léger épilogue. Ready ? 


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous ! ^-^

Pardon pour le méga retard que j'ai accumulé. Ce n'était pas du tout au programme. Mais disons que passé les fêtes je suis tombée malade, j'ai repris le boulot et ... Voila. Je profite donc du week-end pour poster le chapitre 11.

Bonne lecture !

Chanson : Three Days Grace - Born like this.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 11 : Douleur aveugle**

.

.

.

" _Parce que je venais de tout perdre. Tout ce pourquoi je mettais tant battu. Les erreurs font avancer, conneries. Celles-ci m'ont tout couté._ "

.

.

" _You try your best to mock me _  
_ You're always in my way _  
_ You've lost what you've been given _  
_ You'll get it back today_ "

.

.

Lors des deux semaines de vacances, Baekhyun avait pu travailler au magasin de Yunho. Il avait du presque supplier le patron de la boutique de musique, mais le lycéen avait finalement réussit à le convaincre. Le trentenaire le payait à la journée et le brun aimait profondément ces moments. Lorsqu'il quittait le magasin avec de l'argent dans ses poches. Cela lui permettait au moins de s'acheter un peu à manger.  
Pendant son jour de congé, il rejoignit la bande au bar et paya sa tournée. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait rembourser ses dettes. Même Myungsoo le remercia et parut un peu plus souriant que d'ordinaire. Baekhyun avait aussi prévu de s'acheter des vêtements avec sa paye. Après tout, il pouvait aussi se faire plaisir de temps en temps. Il demanda conseil à Tao et Key, les personnes dont il était le plus proche dans le groupe.

Ce fut lors de sa seconde semaine de travail, qu'il fut contraint d'accompagner ces amis au centre commercial. Baekhyun avait prévu sa journée pour enfin se reposer, mais visiblement, les autres avaient eu d'autres projets le concernant.

Celui aux cheveux bleus lui donna rendez-vous par sms en plein dans le centre ville et le plus petit fut heureux de passer également des moments en leur compagnie. Pendant ces vacances, il avait davantage bosser à la boutique de Yunho, que voir ses amis.

- Baek !

Le chinois lui sauta dessus dès que le brun fut dans son champ de vision. Puis vint Key, Taemin, et Chen.

- Sungyeol n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il en apercevant que le dernier membre des "girls" était absent.

Taemin se racla la gorge et répondit en premier.

- Non, il a un rendez-vous avec Myungsoo.

Baekhyun fut déçu ne pas voir le plus âgé lors de leur sortie. Il était vraiment gentil et à l'écoute des autres. Cependant, au lieu de se morfondre, il suivit le reste de la bande dans le grand centre commercial. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par les vêtements, flânant dans différents magasins sans grand intérêt. Le lycéen comprit bien vite que la nouvelle mode n'était pas vraiment leur affaire. Tao portait sa veste en cuir ainsi qu'un pantalon militaire et des mitaines. Key une tenue argenté, encore, qui faisait ressortir son coté féminin. Ses yeux étaient maquillés en noir, comme ceux de Taemin. Mais le roux avait opté pour un slim rouge, une grosse veste et un bonnet en laine. Chen, quant à lui, portait son habituel perfecto, ses boots aux pieds, ainsi qu'une chaine argentée qui tombait de son jean déchiré.

Le brun regarda à son tour ses vêtements, bien différent de ses vis-à-vis. Un gros pull, un pantalon gris, ses converses, ses cheveux plats et des lunettes rondes. Autrement dit, il n'avait rien en commun avec les autres membres des EDLR. Il semblait être un intrus dans le groupe.

- Allons là-bas.

Tao le tira par le bras, l'entrainant à sa suite. Apparemment, ils avaient enfin trouvé une boutique à leur gouts. Baekhyun entendit les exclamations ravis de Key et Taemin. Ils obligèrent le brun à entrer dans une cabine et à essayer tous les habits qu'ils faisaient passer derrière le rideau. C'est ainsi que Baekhyun, le pauvre, se retrouva à la caisse avec une montagne d'affaire.  
Bien évidement, personne ne l'avait obligé à tous prendre. Tao avait su le conseiller correctement. Un sweat à capuche noir, et un rouge avec des écritures comme "Wolf" et "Growl" sur le dos. Un slim à carreaux et un autre avec des tirettes sur les cuisses et les mollets. Des tee-shirts avec des groupes de rock dessus. Notamment la langue des Rolling Stone. Un bandana et une ceinture argenté. Plusieurs bonnets. Et pour finir, une paire de Doc Martens dont le prix l'aurait presque fait pleurer.

Les autres l'aidèrent à porter ses achats et ils rendirent ensuite dans une boutique de maquillage.

- Oh non, pas encore, râlait Chen.

Taemin pouffa et l'embarqua de force. Key se tourna vers Baekhyun et lui proposa de le conseiller.

- Heu ... D'accord.

- Alors on va commencer par .. Oh my Godness ! Il y a de nouveaux fards à paupières !

Celui aux cheveux noirs sauta dans le rayon, oubliant momentanément son ami. Il farfouilla dans les différentes marques et grogna de frustration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le brun.

- Je voudrais prendre du rose.

Baekhyun loucha sur le rayon. Il y avait, pour ainsi dire, une centaine de pots de cet couleur. Ça le rendait presque mal à l'aise.

- J'adore le rose, continuait Key. Tu choisirais quoi à ma place ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Rose pâle, rose fuchsia, rose vif, rose persan, rose parme, rose saumon, rose cerise, rose ultra, rose bonbon, rose foncé, ou rose rubis ?

Les yeux de Baekhyun s'agrandirent sous le choc. Comment choisir une nuance alors qu'il n'aimait absolument pas cette couleur, et que pour lui, c'était exactement la même chose ?! Key avait l'air tellement adorable en lui montrant tout ces pots, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il gémissait en faisant la moue et suppliait son ami de l'aider.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il essaya de faire un appel silencieux aux autres, mais ils étaient hilares derrière un rayon en les observant. Tao leva son pouce, lui souhaitant bonne chance.

- Bande du fumier, marmonna le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien. Rose ... Cerise me parait bien.

Key lui adressa un sourire et prit le far à paupière indiqué. Pour Baekhyun, cela lui semblait étrange qu'il aime autant cette couleur alors que la bande EDLR ne rimait pas du tout avec ça. Mais au final, il s'en fichait et haussa les épaules pour regarder à son tour les rayons. En vérité, le brun n'y connaissait absolument rien et préférait laisser ses pas le guider au hasard. Il y avait toute sorte de tubes, de gros rond avec des couleur et des pinceaux avec des tailles différentes. Également des petits appareils en métal qui servait -selon l'étiquette- à agrandir les yeux. Baekhyun trouva ça suspect et l'éloigna rapidement.

- On le fait ? Chuchotait Chen, alors que le brun se rapprochait d'eux.

- Hmm ... Y a trop de monde, observait Tao, en tournant sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Ça ira si on suit le plan.

Le plus petit les regarda avec incompréhension et finalement celui aux cheveux bleus lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Vu qu'on a pas beaucoup de fric quand on vient ici, on prend seulement les produits essentiels. Tu veux quoi en priorité ?

- Attends ... Le stoppa Baekhyun. Tu veux dire que vous allez voler ...

- Pas si fort, crétin ! Le grondait son ami, en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

Le brun ferma les yeux, presque douloureusement. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'être mêlé à ça. Piquer du maquillage, même au bas prix, ça restait du vol. C'était interdit par la loi. Mais Tao et Chen paraissaient si sur d'eux. Il savait que ces amis allaient le faire, peu importe son avis. Le lycéen se racla la gorge. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui pour faire ça, ses mains trembleraient.

- T'inquiète pas. On s'occupe de tout, tu n'auras qu'à suivre le plan.

Tao essaya de le rassurer un peu, mais Baekhyun ne se sentait pas à son aise. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de toute sa vie. S'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer quelque chose, il se contentait habituellement de sortir du magasin. Mais Chen lui expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin d'une autre personne pour que tout se passe bien.

- Il n'y a que deux caméras, dont une qui se situe à l'entrée. Le but se sera de faire sortir Taemin. C'est le plus doué pour piquer les trucs. Ok ?

- Oui.

- Quant à toi, voila ce que tu vas faire ...

Baekhyun se retrouva dans un rayon au hasard, sentant une boule se former dans son estomac. Il avait trouvé des sortes de trousses à maquillage et en attrapa une dans sa main. Si tout se passait bien, selon les explications de Tao, ils se retrouveraient à l'extérieur du magasin. Du coin de l'oeil, il attendit le signal discrètement. Le panda se dirigea vers plusieurs vendeuses et Chen se mit à tousser dans un coin du magasin.  
_C'est partie._

Le seconde d'après, la main de Baekhyun se retrouva sur les trousses à maquillage et dans un faux mouvement, il fit tomber toute une pile.

- Oh mince !

Tout se retrouva sur le sol et le brun prit un air paniqué. Une vendeuse arriva à son niveau.

- Pardon, je suis désolé. J'ai fais un faux mouvement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut arriver, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Le jeune homme la remercia et se voulut se pencher pour l'aider. Il cogna contre le rayon et fit tomber une autre pile.

- Mince, mince, mince. Veuillez m'excusez, je suis vraiment maladroit.

La vendeuse lui lança un regard compréhensif et ils ramassèrent les trousses à maquillage pour les remettre à leur place initiale.

- Merci beaucoup, s'inclina Baekhyun. Et pardon pour le dérangement.

Elle souriait et ils se dirent au revoir poliment. Le petit brun regarda tout autour de lui discrètement, et repéra ses amis un à un. Il quitta le magasin tranquillement, passant devant les caisses pour remercier encore une fois la dame qui l'avait aidé.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Baekhyun avait sentit l'adrénaline grimper au fond de lui. C'était mal ce qu'il avait fait. Il le savait. Pourtant, un sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

Il retrouva Taemin sur un banc à l'extérieur et ils repartirent ensemble. Tao et Chen les rejoignirent dehors, fier que tout se soit bien déroulé. Celui aux cheveux bleus envoya un message au dernier membre pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans un parc pas très loin.

- Tu as été super, confessa Chen. Pour une première fois. Même moi, je n'y aurais vu que du feu.

Tao rigola et toute la bande se plaça sur un banc. Le plan avait été simple, occuper le plus de vendeuses possible. Baekhyun en faisant tomber des objets incassables, mais encombrants. Chen en toussant, prétextant être malade. Tao tapait la discut' à la caisse. Et le dernier, Key, était l'élément central de la mascarade. En effet, pendant tout ce temps, il devait faire semblant de voler du maquillage de manière peu discrète. La sécurité et le reste des employés restaient fixés sur lui et ne voyait pas Taemin à l'autre bout du magasin.  
Au final, lorsque Key sortait, ils le stoppaient immédiatement. Seulement, au bout du compte, le jeune homme n'avait rien sur lui. C'était comme un tour de magie, attirer l'attention du spectateur sur un point A, alors que l'action se passe au point B.

Baekhyun trouvait ça brillant.

- Bande de losers ! Hurlait une voix.

- Voila la diva qui revient, commenta Chen.

- Alors le pactole ?

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Taemin. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin. Il sortit un à un tous les produits de ses poches, et vida son sac sur ses genoux. Tous les yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, et plus particulièrement ceux de Baekhyun. Etait-il possible de voler autant de choses en si peu de temps ?

- De la teinture mauve ? Demanda curieusement Tao en prenant la boite.

- Pour Baek, souriait-il.

- Bonne idée. Ajoute l'eyelineur et du mascara.

.

C'est ainsi que le brun se retrouva dans sa salle de bain, les vêtements trempés et Tao qui lui frottait activement le cuir chevelu. Et pendant qu'il râlait sur ses méthodes, Key, Chen et Taemin les attendaient sagement au salon. Mais en vérité, Baekhyun avait juste peur qu'ils ne mettent le feu à son appartement. Parce que oui, avec eux tout était possible et ils étaient réellement capable de le faire.

- J'ai entendu du bruit là ? Putain, ils ont cassé un truc !

- Arrête de bouger, fit le chinois en lui tapant sur le crâne.

- Mais ... Ils sont en train de tout saccager, réfuta le plus petit.

- Ne dramatise pas, soupirait son ami.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un autre bruit suspect.

- Je vais les tuer, marmonnait Baekhyun alors que Tao lui rinçait les cheveux.

Le lycéen avait du attendre pendant 45 min que la teinture agisse, sa tête couverte d'une substance étrange et collante. A présent, ses cheveux étaient complètement trempés et le chinois nettoyait sa peau avec un gant de toilette. Car la coloration avait bien un gros défaut, s'accrocher partout ou il était possible d'aller. Le front, les oreilles, le cou.

- T'as l'air d'une aubergine, commenta son ami.

Baekhyun ne répondit rien, il avait juste hâte que tout ceci se termine. En vérité, il n'avait pas véritablement envie d'une teinture, et encore moins d'une couleur si peu conventionnelle. Mauve, sérieusement ? Jamais il ne l'aurait choisi. Mais il avait bien vu les visages radieux de ses amis. Tao s'était porté immédiatement volontaire pour l'aider. Taemin l'avait volé pour lui et Key avait exprimé l'intérêt de le voir en homme-violet.  
Le brun n'avait pas pu refuser.

Tao posa une serviette sur son crâne et sortit tout le maquillage prévu pour lui. Les autres avaient répartit les parts lors du trajet pour se rendre chez lui, et comme promis, Baekhyun en reçu aussi. Le chinois lui appliqua du fond de teint, du mascara et de l'eyelineur, lui expliquant au passage comment le mettre soi-même. A la fin de la séance, le lycéen remarqua nettement la différence.  
Sa peau était complètement lisse, ses yeux agrandit et un regard profond.

- Il ne manque plus que les cheveux, et tu seras une toute nouvelle personne.

Son ami lui enleva la serviette et prit le sèche-cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils furent complètement sec, Tao ouvrit le pot de gel. Voila enfin la partie la plus intéressante pour Baekhyun. Il détestait ses mèches plates et recevoir des conseils de Tao était une véritable mine d'or.

- Parfait, commentait celui aux cheveux bleus en le regardant.

- Je peux regarder ?

- Non, pas question. Je veux d'abord l'avis des autres.

Tao l'embarqua à sa suite, ouvrant la porte de salle de bain. Les trois autres au salon avait, comme promis, saccagé l'appartement mais Baekhyun n'en tint même pas rigueur. Leurs regards étonnés et leurs bouches bées parlaient pour eux.

- Whaaa, commenta Key en l'admirant.

- C'est radical, t'as fais du bon boulot.

Chen lui adressa un sourire et Baekhyun sentit sa poitrine se gonfler sous la fierté. Le chinois l'autorisa à enfin se voir. Et oui, le changement était radical. La totalité de ses cheveux n'avaient pas prit la couleur, il avait simplement de grosses mèches violettes sur le dessus et une frange qui tombait avec légèreté sur son front. Le reste était coiffé élégamment en quelques boucles.  
Ajouté avec la peau blanche sans imperfection, le maquillage sur ses yeux et ses nouveaux vêtements. Baekhyun était passé d'une chenille complexée à un papillon à présent rempli de confiance.

.

.

Comme promis, Baekhyun passa les fêtes de fin d'année avec toute la bande. Pour la première fois, il visita l'appartement de Kris et Tao et fut surprit par tous ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La collection de bouteilles vides, les grands drapeau représentant des groupes de métal ou des feuilles de cannabis. Les consoles de jeux vidéos, les tonnes de CD ou de mangas. Certains endroits paraissaient enfantins, alors que d'autres faisaient bien trop adultes.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant une drôle de lampe avec un tuyau.

Tao pouffa, oubliant l'espace d'un instant que Baekhyun ne connaissait rien aux plaisirs de la vie.

- Un narguilé. Tu veux essayer ?

Le petit brun n'eut pas le coeur à refuser en voyant le regard implorant de son ami.

- Kris ! Apporte le charbon et le tabac. On se faire une chicha !

Tous les autres se rassemblèrent au salon, assis sur le canapé ou par terre sur une grosse couette. Certains jouaient aux jeux vidéos en attendant que Tao prépare le tout. Baekhyun regardait attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'un flash le surprenne. Tournant ses yeux vers la source, il se rendit compte que Myungsoo tenait un gros appareil photo dans ses mains.

- C'est une habitude qu'il a, justifia Sungyeol.

Puis il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et celui-ci continua de prendre des clichés de chacun de ses amis.

C'est ainsi que Baekhyun passa son nouvel an en compagnie des EDLR. Il avait fumée avec un narguilé, avait joué au jeu du cercueil jusqu'à finir trop saoule pour tenir éveillé. Ce jeu constituait à mélanger tous les alcools qui vous tombez sous la main pour ensuite le boire le plus rapide possible.  
Le photographe officiel de la soirée lui donna même son nom sur un réseau social afin de constater tous les moments mémorables de cette soirée. Baekhyun se souvenait juste d'avoir embrassé Taemin, de s'être assis sur les cuisses de Chen et d'avoir renversé de la vodka sur Key. Voila les instants embarrassants. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir fait pire que ça.  
Être avec eux lui donnait l'impression que tout allait bien. Que rien n'était grave. Un sentiment qui le libérait.

.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, alors qu'il avait finit le travail et sortait de la douche, le petit brun entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Il enfila rapidement un bas de jogging ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et trottina pour ouvrir. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et il avait peur de tomber malade avec les courants d'airs.

- Oui ?

A peine avait-il ouvert que deux bras puissants fondirent sur lui pour le serrer contre un large torse. Si au début, le lycéen fut déconcerté il se calma directement en voyant les mèches rousses. Son géant était de retour.

- Tu m'as trop manqué, fit Chanyeol en le lâchant.

Baekhyun l'invita à rentrer, mais il sentait bien que son meilleur ami était un peu tendu. Bien évidement, un sourire était visible sur son visage mais il était plus gêné. Il tripotait ses doigts et semblait chercher les bons mots.

- Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? Demanda le brun, pour briser le silence.

- Ah oui ... Et toi ?

Le plus petit hocha la tête et lui prit doucement la main afin qu'ils se rendent au salon.

- Je vais m'habiller un peu mieux, je reviens.

En vérité, Baekhyun ne souhaitait plus s'afficher dans des vêtements aussi moches que ça. Même si le roux l'avait déjà vu ainsi, à présent ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Surtout si le but du plan était de le séduire.

- Baek ?

La voix profonde de son ami le fit sursauter alors qu'il avait déjà enfiler un nouveau haut. Son ton était incertain et le brun le sentit facilement. Il l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- Tu sais, je ... J'ai repensé à ... Enfin à ce qu'on avait fait.

Le géant se racla la gorge et tous le corps de Baekhyun se tendit d'un seul coup. Il savait avec exactitude de quoi son ami voulait parler.

- Oui.

- J'aurais voulu savoir si ... Si c'était sérieux ou ...

Le regard du plus petit ne pouvait se détacher de Chanyeol. Il paraissait si peu sur de lui, tripotant encore ses doigts avec stress. En parlant de ça, c'était une porte ouverte pour Baekhyun, et celui-ci s'empressa de l'agrandir. Trois pas le séparaient du rouquin. Il les franchit avec facilité et posa ses mains sur épaules. Sur la pointe des pieds, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que les avances du brun ne laissaient pas son meilleur ami indifférent.

- C'est sérieux, répondit-il.

Baekhyun savait qu'il ne perdrait pas Chanyeol, même s'il lui avouait tout un tas de choses. Elles seraient fausses, bien entendu, comme être amoureux de lui par exemple. Le géant était trop aveugle pour voir la vérité. Mais cela arrangeait bien Baekhyun.  
Alors il l'embrassait pour le rassurer et mentait pour le garder prêt de lui. Après tout, il avait besoin de Chanyeol pour espérer pouvoir séduire Jongin dans les règles.

- Ah ...

Un simple souffle de la part du rouquin.

Puis Baekhyun le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore. Dans le cou cette fois. Bientôt les mains de son ami se positionnèrent sur ses hanches, avec un soupçon de timidité. Il se laissa aller un instant avant de stopper le brun dans son avancé.

- Baek, attends. Attends !

Le plus petit se retira, mécontent.

- Tu veux arrêter ?

- Je ...

- Pas de mensonges foireux. Je sais très bien que tu as apprécié la dernière fois.

Il savait très bien que Chanyeol ne pouvait pas le nier, et il jouait de ça. Seulement, Baekhyun ne voulait pas mettre de coté tous ses efforts. Il s'était rendu malade à cause de ça, donc la partie devait continuer. Hors de question d'abandonner maintenant, pas si prêt du but. Et le but à atteindre était de coucher avec le géant.  
C'était un peu cru à dire, mais pourtant c'était bien la vérité. Jongin ne l'accepterait jamais s'il se présentait à lui en vierge prude et sans la moindre expérience. En tout cas, c'est ce que Tao lui avait dit, et il y croyait dur comme fer.

- Laisse-moi juste ...

Baekhyun le fixait et fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était tout ? Entendre le marmonnement incertain de son meilleur ami, et prétendre que rien ne s'était passé ? Le brun se sentit vexé et était prêt à sortir de sa chambre et à tout casser sur son passage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Chanyeol parler à nouveau.

- Laisse-moi juste te rendre ce que tu m'as donné.

Le brun ne fut pas certain de comprendre. Son ami leva son regarde et le plongea dans le sien, il était à présent plein de résolution.

Chanyeol posa sa main sur son épaule et le poussa vers le lit. Maladroitement, il tomba sur le matelas, ne sachant pas ce que faisait le rouquin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se positionne au dessus de lui et l'embrasse. Leurs langues se rejoignirent avec rapidité et Baekhyun aurait presque avoué que cela lui avait manqué. Ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et ses jambes entourèrent ses hanches. Le baiser dura une éternité, comme si le temps s'était stoppé afin qu'il le savoure pleinement. Leurs lèvres étaient rougis lorsqu'elles se séparèrent et que le géant ne plonge son regard dans le sien.  
Désir, voila ce qu'il y voyait. Et ça lui plaisait.

- Mon tour, chuchotait Chanyeol.

Baekhyun n'avait pas réalisé que les mains du rouquin avait bougé de place jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent sa virilité. Ses doigts la malaxaient et la torturaient. Le brun gémit tout en plaçant sa tête dans le cou de son ami. Cependant, Chanyeol bougea instantanément. Il enleva le jogging du plus petit ainsi que son boxer et le concerné se mit à rougir.  
Il se demandait ce que son meilleur ami voulait faire de lui. Il l'avait déshabillé avec une rapidité déconcertante et le regardait avec envie. Baekhyun savait que des idées perverses pullulaient dans la tête de son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le visage de roux descendit subitement alors que ses mains étaient encore en train de faire des mouvements lents sur son sexe. Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue de Chanyeol passer sur sa virilité.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Tous son corps se tendit brusquement, faisant face à cette nouvelle sensation. C'était trop bon pour être possible. Le géant avait sa bouche sur son membre qui gonflait à vu d'oeil, et ses lèvres suçotaient son gland. Baekhyun sentit ses yeux se voiler tant le plaisir était bon. Son corps s'arquait et ses jambes tremblaient. Puis, lorsque le rouquin prit son sexe en entier dans sa bouche, il rejeta la tête en arrière. Un gémissement se fit entendre dans la chambre, encore plus fort que les précédents.

La fellation était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose dans ce monde.

Baekhyun leva son visage, fixant son meilleur ami qui œuvrait à le tordre de plaisir. Il avait les yeux fermés et se concentrait sur les mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa verge. Le brun pouvait tout sentir. Que se soit ses lèvres qui passait de long en large sur son sexe, sa langue qui léchait son gland ou sa grande main qui le branlait en même temps.

- Chan, continu. T'arrête pas.

Il n'avait pas honte de gémir ainsi, ni de le supplier de continuer, car c'était véritablement un moment d'extase. Puis, Baekhyun sentit que son ami augmentait la cadence, sa bouche faisant de plus grands mouvements. Comment avait fait Chanyeol pour ne pas éjaculer tout de suite lorsqu'il l'avait sucé la dernière fois ? C'était presque une torture tellement c'était délicieux.

Son corps s'arqua encore une fois, alors que le roux allait de plus en plus vite sur sa verge.

- Je ... Je vais ...

Baekhyun savait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. C'était impossible de se retenir alors que le géant lui donnait tellement de plaisir. Ses mains continuaient de le branler, plus vite que précédemment, pendant que ses coups de langue faisaient le tour de sa virilité.

- Bouge, Cria-t-il a bout de force.

Chanyeol se retira rapidement et le sperme gicla sur le lit.

- Whoa, fit le roux en se léchant les lèvres.

Oui, c'était le mot. Whoa. Voila qui résumait bien la fellation à laquelle il avait eu droit. Des étoiles passaient dans ses yeux, et il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami. Sa tête se tourna dans sa direction, le roux n'avait pas bougé de sa place. C'était le surement le bon moment pour tenter une avance.

- Chan ?

- Hm ?

Baekhyun était à bout de souffle, mais il avait envie de plus que ça. Il voulait continuer.

- Je veux.

Chanyeol, non gêné non plus par les évènements, pencha sa tête sur le coté.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

Puis le brun s'avança dans ses direction et il joignit leurs lèvres. Et même s'il l'avait sucé avant, il ne fut pas dérangé de rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Baekhyun ne sentit aucun gout étrange et rapprocha encore davantage leurs corps.

- Tu es sur d'être prêt pour ça ? Demanda Chanyeol alors que son ami attaquait déjà son cou à coup de baisers.

Pour tout réponse il enleva le pantalon de son vis-à-vis et frotta son membre avec ses doigts. Le rouquin gémit faiblement, mais se laissa faire.

Baekhyun oublia quelque peu les préliminaires et ils n'enlevèrent pas même leurs hauts. Il branlait simplement le géant afin qu'il soit assez dur et lui avait ordonné de le prendre. Chanyeol obéit docilement, mais son meilleur ami l'arrêta tout de suite.

- Putain ! Ça fait trop mal ! Cria-t-il.

Le membre de son ami n'était rentré que de quelques centimètres qu'il sentait son cul chauffer douloureusement. Tao avait foutrement raison, le première fois était affreuse. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et tout son corps se réchauffait violemment.

- Ça va ?

- Non ! Ça fait un mal de chien.

Pourtant, il ordonna à Chanyeol de continuer, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment. Ses cris de douleurs augmentèrent et son ami se retira.

- Mais .. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Baek, tu hurles de douleur. Et j'ai même pas rentré mon gland en entier.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du brun alors qu'il faisait face à la vérité. De fatigue, de souffrance, mais surtout à l'idée d'abandonner si proche du but. Même s'il savait pertinemment que son ami avait raison. Son cul était en feu.

- C'est pas grave.

Chanyeol lui disait ça en le prenant dans ses bras. Il le berça alors que Baekhyun fermait les yeux et s'endormit. Il se savait misérable également pour ne pas avoir su donner du plaisir à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci l'avait sucé et il n'avait rien pu lui donner en retour.

- Je t'adore Chan, dit-il avant de sombrer.

.

.

.

" _Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing_

_The time is right to change this _  
_ To make the life we know _  
_ They took what we were given _  
_ We want it back again_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Verdict ?

Dégouté ou heureux du comportement de Baek ?


	12. Chapter 12

Hellow !

Je poste ce chapitre rapidement avant que ma connexion internet ne fasse encore des siennes et ne s'éteigne brusquement. Donc, voila le chapitre 12, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps.

Chanson : Three Days Grace - I hate everything about you.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 12 : Plus dur sera la chute**

.

.

.

" _Tu m'auras eu sur toute la ligne. Félicitation_. "

.

.

" _Every time we lie awake_  
_ After every hit we take_  
_ Every feeling that I get_  
_ But I haven't missed you yet_  
_ Only when I stop to think about i_t "

.

.

Chanyeol ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir joyeux, triste, résolu, désemparé, angoissé ou ... Autre chose. Tout se chamboulait dans son esprit et le jeune homme passait par plusieurs phases d'humeurs.  
En vérité, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé les évènements du week-end dernier. Le roux avait faillit coucher avec Baekhyun, son meilleur ami depuis le collège. Bien qu'ils s'étaient déjà touché avant. Seulement, enfoncer sa bite dans son cul, pour parler crument, était encore un stade au dessus.

Le géant devait-il être heureux, ou chanceux, que Baekhyun n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.  
Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais tout le faisait revenir sans cesse en direction de Baekhyun. Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il était dans le même lycée, dans la même classe, assis l'un à coté de l'autre.  
Le seul moment ou Chanyeol pouvait avoir l'esprit en paix était lors de ses entrainements après les cours. Il était comme un chien courant après un ballon et oubliait momentanément ses soucis extérieurs.

Baekhyun était son ami. Et les amis n'étaient pas cesser faire ce genre de choses. Non ? Le roux se posait la question en boucle. Car même si le petit brun lui avait dit "c'est sérieux", le doute subsistait.

Il souvenait du lendemain également. Son meilleur ami s'était endormi en lui disant qu'il l'adorait et Chanyeol resta cois pendant quelques minutes avant d'oser bouger. Et finalement, Baekhyun insista pour qu'ils recommencent le dimanche et il n'avait pas pu dire non. Sincèrement, il aurait voulu refuser. Mais cela restait du domaine de l'impossible. Le brun était si ... désirable.  
Lorsque ses mains passaient sur son corps, provoquant des frissons, et que ça sa voix timide le suppliait de le prendre.

Malheureusement -ou heureusement, on en revient encore- ils n'avaient pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, une fois de plus. Baekhyun avait pleuré de douleur et Chanyeol avait paniqué. Tout cela était aussi nouveau pour lui. Avant son ami, il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles.  
Il avait essayé de le doigter avant, même en les humidifiant. De rassurer Baekhyun avec des douces paroles. D'y aller par étape. Mais rien ne semblait fonctionner et le brun avait mal. Vraiment mal. Toute la douleur se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il était celui qui voulait absolument sauter le pas.

Bien évidement, Chanyeol n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui faire une fellation pour le calmer. Même si le plus petit disait qu'il se sentait misérable, il avait eu du plaisir au final. Contrairement au géant, il s'endormait directement après avoir éjaculer. Comme si tout son corps s'évanouissait.  
Alors le roux le nettoyait et le mettait au lit. Longtemps, il continuait à le regarder et à sourire devant les petits jappements qu'il poussait.

- Ça va Yeol ?

C'est alors que Chanyeol se souvint qu'il ne se trouvait plus en compagnie de Baekhyun, mais sur le terrain de football derrière l'école. Suho avait à peine sifflé la fin du match amical que déjà son esprit partait à la dérive.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il à Luhan.

Cependant celui-ci fit la moue, comprenant à moitié les raisons de son ami.

- C'est à cause de Baekhyun ? Vous semblez différent depuis la rentrée.

Quelques semaines depuis janvier s'étaient écoulés, et les relations entre le géant et son meilleur ami restaient précaires. Chanyeol se montrait gêné en sa présence, sa rappelant sans cesse les évènements troublants entre eux deux. Baekhyun semblait ne pas s'en soucier, à l'inverse de lui. Parfois, il l'embrassait. Dans le cou, sur les lèvres, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Il le chauffait aussi, laissant planer des allusions salaces, mais le roux faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Bien que ses joues rougissaient à chaque fois.

- C'est vrai qu'il a changé, confirma le plus grand.

Chanyeol avait pu voir sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, et ses vêtements en avant première. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant.  
Si son look lui étai totalement indifférent avant, il ne pouvait pas nier que de le voir dans ses jeans serrés et ses tee-shirts plongeant provoquait un effet indésirable sur lui. Et Baekhyun semblait en jouer.  
Ses cheveux brun aux reflets mauves, sa cravate déserrée et sa chemise ouverte de quelques boutons.

- Pas ce changement là, s'agaçait Luhan. Je parle de votre jeu stupide.

- Quel jeu ?

- Tu ne le remarque même pas ? Putain. Il te regarde comme si tu étais un steak.

- Oh ... Murmurait-il en rougissant.

Luhan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et un air consterné apparut sur son visage. Chanyeol savait que dans ces moments là, le chinois était énervé.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment. Il te prend pour une bite ambulante. Faudra pas te plaindre lorsqu'il te laissera tomber.

Le roux soupira et passa une main sur son front. Toute cette situation devenait trop compliquée.

- Il ne me fera rien, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et on fait ce qu'on veut.

Il avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir et le blond s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque finalement Suho les stoppa dans leurs querelles. Celui-ci avait du sentir une dispute imminente et voulait éviter plus de dégâts.

- Yeol, va donc te reposer dans les vestiaires. Tu sembles fatigué.

- Hm.

Prenant le chemin en direction des vestiaires, le roux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de marmonner des insultes envers Luhan. Pour qui se prenait-il pour juger sa relation avec Baekhyun ? Bien qu'il n'y avait rien de "sage" la dedans, cela restait ses affaires.  
Il poussa le porte violemment et prit place sur l'un des banc du fond. Il retira ses protections et posa son casque à coté de lui. Soupirant encore une fois, le roux ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans les vestiaires.

- Chan ...

Le concerné s'effraya légèrement et leva les yeux vers la voix. Baekhyun se trouvait devant lui, un sourire adorable sur son visage. Ses cheveux mauves étaient coiffés vers le coté, laissant une demi-frange sur son front. Rien que de le voir, le géant sentait un poids dans son estomac.

- Salut. Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Celui-ci sembla bouder.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite mon meilleur ami pendant ces entrainements ? On se voit si peu ...

- Désolé.

Le brun s'était assis à coté de lui et le plus grand passa une main réconfortant sur son crâne.

- Et puis ... Je t'ai vu rentrer dans les vestiaires, alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te suivre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Chanyeol en arquant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, Baekhyun se leva. Il affichait un air mesquin et marcha vers le fond de la salle, derrière les hauts casiers. Curieux, le roux le suivit. Il laissa ses affaires sur le banc et avança rapidement pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se trouvait bien dans un coin reculé de la pièce, toujours affichant son air presque indéchiffrable. Chanyeol ne savait même plus à quoi s'attendre venant de lui.  
Cependant, il eut confirmation de ses pensées, lorsque le brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à en avoir envie.

Le géant se retrouva collé contre les casiers, le corps de son ami pressé contre le sien. Leurs lèvres restaient ensemble, s'embrassant avec passion. Leurs gestes paraissaient désordonnés et violents sous le coup de l'envie et de la frustration accumulée.

- Ces lèvres m'ont manqué, marmonna le brun entre deux baisers.

Obéissant à sa soudaine pulsion, Chanyeol passa ses bras sur les hanches du plus petit et le souleva d'un bond. Il inversa leurs positions et Baekhyun se retrouva contre les casiers, ses fesses claquant dessus. Passant une main en dessous de lui, le roux fit coller leurs bassins alors que leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus. Son meilleur ami gémit alors que leurs virilités se touchaient. Pour Chanyeol, il était tellement désirable que cela en devenait douloureux. Son corps piégé contre le sien et ses pieds ne touchant pas même le sol. Tout en lui appelait à la tentation.

Baekhyun mit ses bras autour du cou du plus grand et ses jambes dans son dos. Il s'accrochait à lui comme un aimant et bougeait son bassin au passage. Les deux lycéens se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, accumulant les bruits de gémissements.  
Chanyeol passa à nouveau ses mains sur les fesses de son vis-à-vis et le remonta doucement.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas, fit malicieusement le roux.

Le plus petit le regarda dans les yeux.

- Il y a bien d'autres moyens de se faire plaisir.

- Je dois bientôt retourner à l'entrainement.

- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Baekyun chuchotait au creux de son oreille, laissant son souffle chaud passer sur son cou. Encore une fois, son meilleur ami obtenait tout de lui.

- Je vais devoir y réfléchir monsieur Byun ...

Le plus petit l'embrassa, passa sa langue doucement sur sa lèvre inférieur. Ses mains descendaient vers son pantalon d'entrainement.

- Je vais devoir être convainquant alors, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il plongea sa main dans le boxer de Chanyeol, entendant les soupirs de celui-ci. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

Baekhyun le força à s'allonger à même le sol et le roux ne savait même plus comment réfléchir correctement. Tout se qu'il sentait était la torture qu'infligeait son ami à son corps. Ils s'embrassaient encore, rapidement, ne voulait pas laisser les choses trainer en longueur. Chanyeol prit aussi le membre de Baekhyun en main et tout les deux continuait leurs mouvements tout en gémissant.  
Puis, sur une soudain pulsion incontrôlable, le roux se retrouva la bouche sur le sexe de son amant. Il devait en avoir plus. Les cris étouffés de Baekhyun étaient une drogue pour lui. Savoir qu'il était le seul à faire monter le désir en lui.

Il fit des tours avec sa langue pendant que sa main le branlait en même temps. Le petit brun était totalement soumis au plaisir que lui infligeait Chanyeol.

- Ah Chan ...

Comprenant le message, celui-ci augmenta la cadence. Sa bouche fit de grands mouvements amples sur son membre et il sentit le corps de Baekhyun tressaillir à chaque fois. Il mettait sa main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas trop laisser son plaisir s'exposer. Les deux amis n'avaient pas oublié qu'ils étaient dans le vestiaire. Si quelqu'un entrait, ils seraient en première ligne.  
Que dirait les membres de l'équipe de football en sachant que Park Chanyeol suçait un mec derrière les casiers ?

Il se posait cette question rapidement alors que ses mouvements torturaient toujours et encore le brun. A dire vrai, le géant s'en fichait.

La main de Baekhyun le branlait et il se força à éjaculer plus vite. De plus, les gémissements que poussait son ami, prouvait que lui aussi serait bientôt à la fin. Chanyeol continua de le pomper, s'attardant sur son gland un moment et recommençant les tours avec sa langue.

C'est presque ensemble qu'ils éjaculèrent. Chanyeol dans la main de son ami, et Baekhyun dans la bouche du plus grand. Le roux ne fit aucuns gestes pour se reculer et avala le tout. Le gout était vraiment étrange, mais puisque cela venait du brun, cela ne le dérangeait pas.  
Et que dirait les autres s'ils trouvaient du sperme dans les vestiaires ...

Levant ses yeux, le géant accueillit la plus érotique des visions. Baekhyun, le visage rougit par le plaisir et la bouche ouverte. Il respirait avec difficulté, reprenant son souffle. Chanyeol devait se faire violence pour le quitter. Il se rhabilla rapidement et fit la même chose pour son ami.  
Avant de partir, il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres rosées.

- A tout à l'heure.

Le quarterback quitta le vestiaire, prenant ses protections au passage. Il arriva devant Suho, Luhan et Xiumin, tenant ses jambes avec ses bras fatigués. Les trois le regardaient étrangement et le roux arqua un sourcil curieux.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir, dit Xiumin en s'éloignant.

- De quoi ?

Suho soupira et laissa le blond s'en charger. Celui-ci le fixait avec colère.

- Ta bouche.

Ne comprenant pas, Chanyeol passa tout de même sa main sur son visage. Au coin de ses lèvres, il sentit un liquide visqueux s'accrocher à ses doigts. Du sperme.

- Ah ... Heu.

- Ne dis rien, on a vu Baekhyun entrer dans les vestiaires.

Le chinois cracha cette phrase à son ami et se détourna afin de rejoindre le terrain.

- Fait pas attention. Il est juste inquiet pour toi, rajouta le capitaine.

- Je sais ...

Même s'il ne le disait pas clairement, Chanyeol trouvait ça puéril de se fâcher juste pour ça. Il aimait Luhan, c'était un très bon ami, et il n'avait envie de se disputer à cause de sa relation avec Baekhyun. Relation qu'il qualifierait de bizarre, en passant.  
Il en avait parlé au chinois au courant de janvier, se posant des questions sur le comportement de son meilleur ami. Luhan avait su l'écouter avec calme et lui avait conseillé d'arrêter. Que c'était malsain. Le roux avait nié, et n'avait pas pu stopper son désir envers le petit brun.

Même Suho et Xiumin avaient compris, n'étant pas stupides, mais avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. Alors pourquoi le blond réagissait autrement ? Il devrait être content pour lui, il était plus heureux à présent malgré tous ses problèmes.

- Concentres-toi Yeol, criait le capitaine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le géant joua mal pendant le reste de l'entrainement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, pas réellement, son esprit était envahi par Baekhyun. Et la vision de lui couché dans les vestiaires.  
A la fin, lorsque Suho siffla, Chanyeol se dirigea automatiquement vers Luhan. La situation ne pouvait dégénérer ainsi.

- Je dois te parler.

- De quoi ? Rétorqua le blond sur un ton sec.

- Parce que ... Je n'ai pas envie que ma relation avec Baek te pose problème.

Le chinois roula des yeux, presque dépité.

- Relation ? Quelle relation ? Il joue avec toi. C'est uniquement ta bite qui l'intéresse.

- Luhan ...

- Je dis simplement la vérité, c'est toi qui est stupide dans cette histoire.

- Écoute. Baek est mon meilleur ami, comme je le répète assez souvent. Ce sont nos affaires, et il ne joue pas avec moi. Enfonces-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

- Faudra pas pleurer après, répliqua le blond avec haine.

La bouche de Chanyeol se déforma sous la colère et il s'apprêtait à parler encore une fois, mais Luhan le coupa bien avant.

- Regarde, c'est pas lui là-bas ?

Se retournant, le roux fit face à une situation étrange. Baekhyun était encore présent, attendant prêt du terrain mais était rejoint par une autre personne. Jongin. Les deux lycéens parlaient et rigolaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.  
Chanyeol sentit son coeur se tordre brutalement.

- Je t'aurais prévenu. Ce gars n'est pas bon pour toi.

Le géant se détourna du blond, avançant rapidement en direction des vestiaires. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide.

.

.

Après un énième soupire de la part du roux, Amber finit par se tourner vers lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux auraient pu le tuer sur place. Chanyeol comprit immédiatement le message : arrête de faire déprimer les clients du magasin avec sa mauvaise humeur. Mais il pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène en boucle dans son esprit. Baekhyun sourire et parler avec Jongin.  
Depuis quand ces deux là se connaissaient ? Depuis quand ils discutaient ensemble sur le terrain ? Jamais.  
Le brun n'avait pas d'ami en dehors de lui, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait ... Pas qu'il était jaloux. Non. Absolument pas. Seulement, voir Baekhyun être si proche de quelqu'un d'autre était curieux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Cependant, Chanyeol ne pouvait pas nier que son ami avait changé depuis le début de l'année. Et n'étant pas présent lors des dernières vacances, le plus grand n'avait pas constater l'évolution. Pourquoi Baekhyun avait décidé de se transformer du jour au lendemain ?  
Malgré le fait qu'il se triturait les méninges à ce propos, aucunes réponses ne venaient, et il n'osait pas demander au brun.

Il sentait bien qu'ils s'étaient éloigné. Un peu.  
Les conversations ne venaient pas aussi facilement qu'avant. Les rires se faisaient rare. A chaque fois que son meilleur ami venait, il copiait ses devoirs, mangait dans son frigo, dormait parfois. Ils s'embrassaient, souvent. Trop souvent même.  
Chanyeol avait besoin de faire un break pendant quelques jours. Cette situation était étrange, et il n'aimait pas ça. Bien que son corps et son coeur désiraient Baekhyun, il préférait leur ancienne relation, uniquement basé sur l'amitié.

- Chanyeol. Pause.

Deux mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Jiyong. Il semblait de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois, cela allait apparemment mieux avec sa copine. Autant en profiter tant que ça pouvait durer.

Le roux sortit par la porte de derrière, ayant besoin de prendre l'air. Min le rejoint quelques instants plus tard. La jeune femme semblait fatiguée mais s'approcha de lui avec le sourire aux lèvres. Chanyeol l'aimait bien. Elle était drôle et gentille.

- T'as regardé quoi hier soir ? Tu sais qu'il y avait Weekly Idol ?

Min était une fan de cinéma et d'émissions en tout genre. Elle lui parlait souvent de ça et le géant continuait toujours la conversation avec entrain. Ils pouvaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble sans jamais voir les minutes défiler. Ça lui remontait le moral, surtout en ce moment.

- Au fait ... Tu as quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Chanyeol parut surpris par la question.

- Quelqu'un ?

- Oui. Si tu ... Sors, expliquait-elle. Une copine, en gros.

- Ah ... Heu non.

Min souriait et le roux s'attendait au pire pour la suite. Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre la silhouette de Jiyong.

- Chanyeol ! Boulot !

Il hocha la tête et fit un signe rapide à la jeune femme avant de rentrer et de reprendre sa place à la caisse. Pour le coup, il y avait échappé belle et aurait embrassé Jiyong s'il n'était pas aussi détestable.  
Chanyeol n'était pas stupide et avait bien remarqué que Min lui tournait autour. On peut voir ces choses là. Seulement, il ne ressentait que de l'affection pour elle.

Pourtant, elle était gentille, marrante, débrouillarde. Elle aurait pu être une petite-amie parfaite et le géant aurait accepté avec joie. Enfin, il l'aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Baekhyun dans son esprit.  
Comment faire pour ne pas se rendre dingue avec tout ça ? Il n'était pas gay, aux dernières nouvelles. Jamais il ne pourrait être en couple avec un autre homme. Sauf avec Baekhyun ...

Il soupira.

Amber lui fit les gros yeux.

Tout avait changé à présent, et il s'en rendait compte avec effarement. Le petit brun avait envahit tout son espace. Encore davantage qu'avant. Il le défendait devant ses amis, il s'était même disputé avec Luhan à cause de ça. Il lui faisait des fellations sans être dégouté et appréciait ses lèvres. Il était devenu sa drogue.  
Fermant les yeux un moment, Chanyeol se prit la vérité en pleine face.

Peut-être que Baekhyun n'était pas un simple ami. Peut-être qu'il était bien plus que ça. Que ses sentiments pour lui grandissaient de jour en jour.

Alors peut-être que le roux commençait doucement à tomber.

Non. Il pouvait en être sur à présent. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement, puisque son coeur battait à la chamade à chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Qu'il ne lui refusait jamais rien et que chaque seconde en sa compagnie était synonyme de bonheur.  
Et il se détestait pour être comme ça. Il haïssait Baekhyun pour être devenu son esclave, pour être autant dépendant de lui. Pour savoir que son sourire n'apparaissait qu'avec le sien. De sentir son coeur s'emballer et ses muscles se crisper. D'accourir à la moindre de ses paroles et d'espérer dans chacun de ses gestes.

Comme un miroir sur ses propres sentiments. C'était douloureux, blessant et agaçant. Il le détestait pour ça. Mais la vérité était bien là.

Chanyeol était amoureux.

.

.

.

" _Only when I stop to think about you_  
_ I know_  
_ Only when you stop to think about me_  
_ Do you know_

_I hate everything about you_  
_ Why do I love you_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Haha ! Nous y sommes enfin. Chanyeol se rend compte de ses sentiments. Il en aura fallut du temps.

Et pour le comportement de Luhan, n'oubliez pas qu'il a déjà un copain. Il n'est pas jaloux de la relation du BaekYeol, il veut simplement protéger son ami.

Au prochain chapitre ! o/


End file.
